The Difference Between a Noble and a Shinigami
by Taichichaser2000
Summary: "W-what?" I stuttered out in complete utter-shock. "You are starting Noble Classes," my Hisana-Nee's soft voice repeated. N-Nii-Sama, N-Nee-San," I began. What happens when Byakuya and Hisana sign Rukia up for Noble classes? What will happen when Ichigo is her same class? What's going to happen when they both get an arranged marriage and can't be together? What will be the outcome?
1. Chapter 1

Hope you guys like this story! Might not be the best but please try it out! It would mean a lot if you guys would follow/favorite and Read/Review! Thank you so very much!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was such a long day in 13th Division today! There was a huge mix-up and I just felt like doing nothing but resting. I layed down on my comfortable bed covers and opened a book.

"Rukia-Chan," a soft voice called from outside my room. "Are you busy?"

I stopped whatever I was doing and slid open the shoju door. "No, I'm not busy. Why do you ask?"

"Kuchiki-Sama and Kuchiki-Josei would like to talk to you," she replied.

"My Nii-Sama and Nee-San?" I asked, slightly shocked.

"Hai, he wants to tell you something important," she murmured.

"Tell them I'll be coming," I said.

The black-haired maid nodded her head and disappeared into the darkness. O sighed heavily and placed my book on my small coffee table. I wonder what my Nii-Sama and Nee-San wanted to talk to about.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"W-what?" I stuttered out in complete utter-shock.

"You are starting Noble Classes," my Hisana-Nee's soft voice repeated.

"N-Nii-Sama, N-Nee-San," I began.

"Is there a problem?" my Nii-Sama's cold voice asked.

"W-well, what about my duties as a lieutenant?" I asked.

"I already talked to Ukitake Taicho," he answered. "Someone else shall take your place."

"I see," I muttered under my breath. "When do I start then?"

"You start tomorrow." Hisana-Nee replied.

I swallowed down my disappointment and nodded my head. "Will that be all, Nii-Sama and Nee-San?"

"Hai," Byakuya replied. "You may leave now."

I bowed my head down and shunpoed back to my room. I slid the shoju shut and slumped down. My life. My sanity. All thrown away just like that! First of all, I was a shinigami, NOT A PRINCESS! Second of all, I had no interest in becoming a proper noble! I wasn't even a real one anyways. I was adopted to the Kuchiki Clan...I didn't have any noble blood running through my veins. I sighed heavily and closed my eyes. I couldn't anything now...what's done is done.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Done, I hope you guys like the beginning! :D


	2. Chapter 2

New chapter :D I hope you guys like it!

Disclaimer: - I obviously don't own Bleach because ichiruki didn't go canon : /

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Rukia, wake up,"Hisana yelled. "You're going to be late!"

I peeked from the little whole my blanket had and saw my Nee-san, she looked kind of angry! I threw my blanket off my head and rubbed my eyes. I slowly started to see clearly amd noticed that not only was my Nee-San standing in my room...but my Nii-Sama too.

"Gomen'nasai," I said drowsily.

I stumbled to my closet to get my usual black shinigami outfit…but to my complete surprise…my regular outfit wasn't there! Instead, a fancy pink kimono with golden flowers stood before me! It had several thick layers as well. I rubbed my eyes again to see if I wasn't imganing. Sadly, I wasn't...the damn kimono was still there. Like I said before…I was shinigami…NOT A STINKING PRINCESS!

"Rukia, HURRY UP!" Hisana screeched.

"Gomen'nasai, Nee-san," I said again.

I quickly got the kimono and rushed to the bath room. It was going to be one crappy day! By the time I came out, it was already 7:30 am…and the class starts at 7:40…

"Shit, I'm late!" I screeched.

I quickly got some dumplings from the pot and stuffed in my mouth. I don't believe it was my first day, and I was already going to be late!

"Sayōnara, Nii-sama and Nee-san!" I yelled through a mouthful of dumplings.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Damn, where is this place," I thought.

I looked at the piece of paper that said where I had to go. The place is said to be only for the best nobles that WANTED to learn how to become a proper noble. By the time I found the place, it was 7:50! The place was so huge! It actually beat the Kuchiki Manor! I entered the place. I was surprised to see…Ichigo…wait Ichigo…Ichigo in nobles classes…what the hell happened here? I knew Ichigo was from the Shiba Clan...BUT I DIDN'T FREAKING EXPECT TO SEE HIM HERE! I quickly started to walk the other way but he stopped me.

"Oi, pixie," Ichigo mocked. "I wasn't expecting to see you…"

"Who are you calling pixie, carrothead?!" I screeched.

"Shut up," Ichigo retorted. "It was supposed to be a friendly welcome pixie..."

That time…I lost it I punched him so hard that I he bled from his nose!

"Nobody calls me pixie and gets away with it!" I yelled angrily.

"Okay, okay…sorry," Ichigo said in a smirk. "I never thought you would actually come to noble classes!"

"Shut up, it was my nee-sama and nee-san's idea," I shot back. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Well…I just found this out…you see…" Ichigo began.

"Kuchiki Rukia….why did you hit the heir to the Shiba clan?!" The main teacher of the class yelled angrily.

I stopped. Did I hear right? Ichigo is a noble? A heir to a high noble clan? Not possible…can't be possible… IT'S UNBELIEVABLE!

"Kuchiki Rukia…DETENTION FOR THE WHOLE SEMESTER!" The teacher yelled.

I went blank…did I hear right? Detention for the whole semester? No, that is not happening! It can't and it won't!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I was so tired when I came back. The noble classes were more boring than I thought…! All we had to do was walk around and see where my classes were! I went into my room and changed my outfit. I was so knocked-out...completely! Once I layed down on my bed covers, a knock came from the door. I twitched abnormally and out the pillow on top of my head. Could they gave me a freaking break?!

"Rukia-Chan," a maid whispered.

"What wrong now?" I asked, feeling tired and angry.

"Y-your Nii-Sama and Nee-San w-would like to speak to you," she replied, with a trembling voice.

I slowly got up from my bed and opened the door. I stared at the maid with wide eyes and asked, "W-what would they like to speak about?"

"I-I think there was a p-problem in y-your-" she began.

"OH, ARE YOU SHITTING ME?!" I yelled in complete fustration. The maid jumped back out of astonishment and blinked once.

"W-what do I tell them?" she asked, trembling voice.

I sighed heavily and replied, "Tell them I'll becoming."

She nodded her head and left my room. I was just standing there...thinking of what excuse I was going to tell them. This was going to be one ugly scolding.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Done with this chapter! I hope you guys like it! Please read and review! I don't mind flames…it would make it interesting


	3. Chapter 3

Here is the new chapter for this story! Sorry for the waiting…I just had a lot of stuff to do! Please read and review! I'll give you guys chocolate cake and brownies! To Animevy116, thanks for reviewing! Now, here is your new chapter! ENJOY 3

Disclaimer: - If I owned Bleach…I would be filthy rich…Hisana wouldn't be dead… AND Ichiruki would have gone canon…! Did any of that happen? No! Do I own Bleach? No

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I was so tired! I couldn't sleep last night because of what happened yesterday in noble classes! I mean Ichigo being a noble?! It just didn't click into my brain that good! Yesterday, I made the worst first impression! Hitting Ichigo in the nose so hard that it made him bleed wasn't going to good with my record in noble classes! Plus, the big scolding I got from my siblings yesterday got me more depressed. They were so pissed!

"Rukia, what the hell are you doing daydreaming?!" Hisana yelled angrily. "It's almost 7:40 and you haven't even put on your dress!"

"Gomen'nasai, Nee-san." I muttered.

I quickly got up and walked over to my closet to get my kimono. That thing was so fancy! I was going there to do practice on my noble manners, not to model for Miss Universe! I almost tripped and ate the ground in the damn thing! I could barely walk on that stupid kimono! It was way too long! By the time I put it on it was 7:25 and it was time to go! I walked over to my Nee-sama and Nee-san to tell them goodbye…apparently I tripped while I was walking over there! The maids came running to me.

"Are you okay, ma'am?" A worried maid asked.

"Yeah, but if you could give me my regular uniform and take away this miserable girly kimono, that would be great too!" I said sarcastically and angry.

I quickly went to give my goodbye to Nii-Sama and Nee-San.

"I shall be on my way to my classes," I muttered while bowing. "Sayōnara, Nii-Sama and Nee-San."

"Leave then," Byakuya said monotonously.

"Be careful and be nice." Hisana said in a smile.

I quickly left and started walking to my noble classes. I hoped today was going to be a good day! I was also hoping Ichigo and I wouldn't meet up! Thanks to that idiot, I have detention for the whole damn semester…JUST FOR A DAMN PUNCH ON HIS STUPID AND DELICATE FACE! I entered the noble classes which was pretty full with a bunch of boys and girls dressed with a bunch of fancy kimonos! They were all chitchatting and chilling and wasting time! I was guessing my theory was correct…this wasn't noble classes…THIS WAS A PLACE WHERE NOBLE BOYS AND GIRLS COME TO CHILL AND FLIRT AND TALK AND WASTE TIME AND COME DRESSED LIKE THEIR THE KINGS AND QUEENS OF GREAT ENGLAND OR SOMETHING!

"Pretty weird stuff, don't you think?" A dark girl asked me.

I looked at her up and down. She wasn't even wearing the stupid fancy kimono! She was dressed in a black backless, sleeveless undershirt, an orange over-shirt with two white straps on each shoulder, a large beige sash around her waist, and black stretch pants with a pair of lightweight brown shoes…she looked a lot like Yoruichi actually! She noticed that I was looking at her up and down.

"Oh, I hated the attire for this school so I come to class with my usual attire." She said in a smile. "My name Shihouin Yoro! Please to meet you, Kuchiki Rukia!"

I stayed shocked! She was from the Shihouin Clan! I couldn't believe it! Was that Yoruichi's daughter? They looked so alike. I decided to ask her.

"Please to meet you to Yoro," I said in a smile. "How do you know my name?"

"My mom told me about you," Yoro smirked. "She talked pretty high about you too! That you were strong!"

"Um that's nice, but who is your mom?" I asked curiously.

"Her name is Yoruichi Shihouin!" She said proudly. "My dad's name Kisuke Uruhara. He also knows about you."

I made the o shape with my mouth. Interesting… I didn't know they had a daughter. "Do you have any other siblings?"

"Nope," she said. "Thankfully."

"Funny, well come on, let's go to class," I said laughing. "We don't want to be late!"

"Yeah, but I already made the worst first impression," She said cheerfully. "I hate noble classes…my mom and dad signed me up without me knowing! Talk about knowing how to ruin their only daughter's life!"

"Same here," I said in a smile. "My Nii-Sama and Nee-San did that to me too!"

"So we're the same!" Yoro smirked.

We both shared high fives before we went inside the class. Maybe it wasn't going to be so miserable after all!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hello class, my name is Lady Ottawa and I will be your teacher," Lady Ottawa said in a smile. "Today we will start out by making proper tea and-you…with the orange top, why aren't you wearing the Kimono?!"

Everyone turned around to look at Yoro and snickered at her. Yoro, who had a glum look on her face, spoke up to the teacher without a fear in her eyes and her voice wasn't scared at all.

"Well you see, I didn't like the ugly and girly kimono you wanted me to wear," Yoro said monotonously. "So I came with my regular outfit and if you have a problem…deal with it!"

Everything went quiet. The teacher looked at her for a long time and finally spoke.

"Detention for one month, Shihouin Yoro!" Lady Ottawa yelled angrily.

"Alright," Yoro said nonchalantly.

Everyone stayed looking at her surprised. The teacher looked disappointed and sighed.

"Alright kids, let's get back to class," she said in a smile. "So for today I will want to see how you guys make proper tea! I will show you the way to the kitchen."

Everyone followed the teacher to the kitchen. Yoro and I stayed together. She seemed pretty cool about her getting a punishment and all.

"You seem pretty cool about getting a punishment." I told her.

"I'm not surprised," Yoro said in a calm voice. "My parents aren't going to be surprised either! I had it coming and I'm just not good at this stupid stuff."

"You have guts," I said looking at her. "Just like your mom."

"Lots of people tell me that." She said in a smile.

I smiled. We made our way to the fancy kitchen. There were maids in every corner doing finishing touches. They had beautiful carved Chinese tea pot and cups. I already knew I was going to fail…but it was worth to try…I mean I would have done well if our teacher wasn't…I don't know….FREAKING MEAN! I was guessing she had an attitude towards me because I was an adoptive freaking Kuchiki…but what does that do with…FREAKING NOBLE CLASSES?!

"I hope you do well Kuchiki Rukia," Lady Ottawa said strictly and rudely. "I don't want to waste my time on an adoptive Noble Kuchiki girl who can't even make proper tea!"

I stayed dumb-founded. She just said that in front of the whole class. "Adoptive Noble Kuchiki girl''…I was guessing that is what I was to everybody.

"Do you understand, Adoptive Kuchiki Girl?" Lady Ottawa asked angrily.

"Y-yes ma'am…I understand," I stammered.

"Very well the," She said in mockitive tone in her voice. "Please starts then, you have 35 minutes to do it!"

All the other kids stared on making their tea…I just stayed there…I WAS SO TICKED! But…but…but….I wasn't going to stay like that! I'm going to make sure that the teacher regrets every single word she said about me. She is going to have a really bad stomach pain…I an evil smirk appeared on my face

I got the pot of water and started to let it boil. I poured in half a cup of turmeric powder, a bit of cumin seeds so it get could a spicy flavor, and some black pepper! I looked at the tea for a while…it looked disgusting! I wanted to teach the teacher a very good lesson so I add more stuff like a spoon of honey, salt, crushed ginger, and finally the last ingredient…was…crushed garlic mixed with a bit of lemon! This was going to teach the teacher not to mess with an Adoptive Kuchiki!

"Times up, kids," Lady Ottawa said in smile. "Please leave the kitchen, the four elders from each clan will be the ones tasting the tea and they will say how good you guys did!"

I froze on the spot. Did I just hear correctly? The four elders? Tasting the tea? I was screwed. I was going to die. I was going to get kicked out (thankfully).

"Move it Adoptive Kuchiki girl," Lady Ottawa yelled angrily.

"Yes ma'am," I muttered.

If the scolding from the Kuchiki elder was bad…I couldn't imagine how bad the scolding from Nii-Sama and Nee-San was going to be!

_Flashback_

"This is unacceptable, Kuchiki Rukia!" Ginrei Kuchiki yelled.

I jumped from where I was sitting. He was so ticked.

"G-gomen'nasai," I stammered.

"Sorry didn't do it," he yelled at the top of his lungs. "The tea you made was poison…."

"Elder Kuchiki, are you alright?" A bunch of maids asked.

"My stomach…I think I'm going to-blughr…."

"Elder," they screamed. "Hurry, take him to the bathroom!"

_End of Flashback_

I quickly went into my room and changed my clothes. It was 6 o'clock and it was almost time for dinner. But I knew during dinner…I was going to get yelled at. It wasn't my fault the teacher was so mean! I'm actually staring to hate my life. Nii-Sama and Nee-San...why did you have to do this to me?!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Okay, there you are. Chapter 3 of this story! Sorry for the long overdue! I have been really busy with schoolwork! This was supposed to be putted up yesterday…but I was too lazy so I did it today! Also…I will not put the new chapter if you guys don't review! So please…read and review! Oh yeah… please check out my sister (WarriorofAnime) so you could read awesome and action packed ichiruki stories!

Oh yeah…WarriorofAnime….I'm still waiting for that Byahisa story :D


	4. Chapter 4

Kon'nichiwa (こんにちは)! I'm back with a new chapter! I was thinking of leaving you guys on a cliff hanger…..but….I decided to go easy on you! So here you are…the new chapter! And remember…read and review! Remember, brownies and chocolate cake with milk if you do :D

Anyway, while I was doing my Life Science, I had the weirdest vision! Byakuya Kuchiki doing the Harlem Shake! Haha…weird don't you guys think?! :-P

Shouts outs to: - MW3ODST, Vampirefreak99, WarriorofAnime, Strawberry99, Rukia Heart, and Animevy116! Thanks for reviewing! Please get in line and get some cake

To WarriorofAnime:- Thank you for finally putting the story up! You're awesome (girly scream after reading the first chapter)

To Animevy116:- The punishments, teachers, AND servants (you have to read this chapter) will get worse as the story continues on (evil laughter)

To TomoMee:- I read one of your stories and it was ePiC ;) You should keep going!

Disclaimer:-If I owned Bleach…I would be filthy rich….AND….AND…..AAND…Hisana wouldn't be dead...AND….AND…AAND….ICHIRUKI WOULD GO CANON! Am I filthy rich? No. Is Hisana alive? No. Did ichiruki go canon? No. Do I own Bleach? ….No…

Recommended Song :- "My December" by Linkin Park

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The first thing that came up to my mind when I woke up was…was…was…..THE STUPID TEA FIASCO THAT HAPPENED YESTERDAY! I got stuck with mean and ugly "noble" teacher. HOW THE HELL WAS I SUPPOSED TO LIVE?! I already had detention for a whole semester. HOW THE HELL AM I GOING TO TELL MY NII-SAMA AND NEE-SAN THAT?! They were going to be so disappointed! Not only that…..I was also going to get a good but-whooping! I didn't want Nee-San to get angry at me again for not getting up on time….so I got up! I had finally made up my mind! I was going to do my best in the stupid and horrible noble classes…NOT! I came out of my bedroom and walked over to the bathroom. It was barely 5:15 in the damn morning!

"Rukia," Hisana said softly. "I'm surprised to see you awake."

"Ohayōgozaimasu Nee-San," I said in my cheerful voice. "Can you believe I finally got up without you having to throw cold water on me or hitting with the fan?"

I then noticed what I just told my older sister. I looked at her…she was still looking composed after what I just told her. Me and my big mouth….! Damn it!

"Yes…I noticed." Hisana said in a calm voice. "Now come with me Rukia, we have to prepare you for today. Servants get Rukia a new fancy kimono and take her a bath too. She has to look flawless today."

"Yes ma'am," all the servants said.

"Nee-San…..w-what's going on? I asked in a shaky voice. "What do you mean by "new and kimono"?

"Today in your noble classes you will learn how to dance," Hisana said happily. "I can't wait to see you!"

I was going to dance. I'm going to dance in front of more than 20 nobility people. I'M GOING TO DIE! No, I was not going to dance! I'm not going to disgrace the Kuchiki name with my stupid being-a-perfect-noble problem! I was going to have to take illegal actions! I was going to tell my Nii-Sama and Nee-san that I was sick of noble classes and I wanted to stop whether they liked or not! I was kidding. I couldn't get the chance to tell my Nee-San because the servants pulled me into the bathroom! I do not only have a mean teacher….but I also have mean servants! HOW THE HELL AM I GOING TO LIVE?! HOW THE HELL AM I ALIVE?!

"Come with me," an old lady said rudely. "My name is Namiko and I will be your servant for today!"

I looked at the lady…for a long time. That old woman was the rudest lady I have ever met! Old people are supposed to be nice…..NOT MEAN! I was about to say something when all of a sudden….she abruptly grabbed my arm.

"Sakura and Takara," Lady Namiko yelled. "We have 1 hour and 15 minutes to fix this mess up and make her look like a real noble! Now come on and don't waste time!"

"Yes ma'am," they both said.

The servants pulled me into the bathroom. They started to rip my clothing off in the most ruthless way!

"Hey," I yelled angrily. "Can you guys not be a little kinder….that's mine!"

They took away my Zanpakutō and threw it on the ground!

"Take this away," Lady Namiko said angrily. "Shush girl, we were ordered to make you look perfect and that is exactly what we ARE going to do! Throw her into the water!"

They threw me into the freezing cold water mercilessly! Where they trying to make catch a damn cold! It was barely 6:15 a.m. They threw some more icy water on top of my hair!

"Crap," I screamed. "IT'S FREAKING COLD!"

"Shush it!" Takara sneered.

"It WOULD have been warm IF you were here on time," Sakura yelled. "So stop your whining stupid brat!"

Lady Namiko poured some pink liquid on top of my hair. It smelled like cherry blossoms. She scrubbed it so harshly and pulled my hair! I was betting that I was going to be bald by the time I was out of the shower. They scrubbed me so hard that I was about to cry! Some servants the Kuchiki Manor has…!

They threw some buckets of cold water so that the shampoo could go off. After what seemed like an eternity…..the damn shower was finally done! Lady Namiko looked at the clock and got a horrified look on her face.

"Come girls," she said in perplexed voice. "We only have 45 minutes to get this brat fixed! Sakura, you get the kimono they choose for her and Takara, help put the makeup; fix her hair…..and the rest of the basic stuff we have to do! HURRY GIRLS!"

"Yes ma'am," they both said.

Lady Namiko and Takara dragged me to a room. It was filled with makeup, rings, necklaces, shoes, and a light pink kimono with golden roses and a touch of purple in them. It was so damn long….even longer than the last one I wore. They put me on light pink eye shadow and pink lipstick. They fixed my hair into a side bun and put on many fancy pink and golden hair clips. I looked like some damn Great Queen of Gogoryeo that was to some fancy ball or something. This was going to be a long and miserable day!

"She is done," Lady Namiko said in a smile.

"She finally looks like a proper noble," Takara and Sakura laughed. "But she still is nothing but a Rukongai street trash that was abandoned by her older sister and was later found and adopted into the Kuchiki House!"

I swallowed back my tears. I hated to hear that. I hated being called "Rukongai street trash" and "Adoptive Kuchiki Girl!" I hated that I was never going to be counted as a real Kuchiki. What I hated the most….is that…my sister abandoned me when I was only a baby! Nevertheless…I still couldn't bring myself to hate her…I still love her even though she did that to me. I looked up at the three servants who were still laughing their heads off. That is until Lady Namiko got a hold of herself and went back into her strict mode.

"Come now girls," Lady Namiko said strictly. "We must drop this girl to her noble classes. Come now!"

"Yes ma'am," they both laughed. "Come now Rukongai street trash, you wouldn't want to be late!"

I ignored their comment and followed behind them. I could hear them making jokes about me…they were laughing like witches! If I had my zanpakutō, I would slice them in half. They were lucky that I didn't have it! I stopped to look inside my Nii-Sama and Nee-san's room. I remembered what had happened early. I choked back my tears. I was a Kuchiki….a Kuchiki doesn't cry! I started to follow the servants again. That was in the past now.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I entered the noble classes. I looked at all the people that were there. It was damn packed. I thought I was going trampled alive or something! One side was for the kids and the other side was for the adults. I quickly turned around to see….to see….a handsome, orange top child looking at me. I gulped. What was wrong with me?! Must be the overdose of cherry blossom shampoo.

"What the HELL happened to you?" Ichigo inquired looking at me straight into the eye. "I can't even see you under all that makeup. Did you shower in foundation?"

"Ichigo Kurosaki," I began calmly. "I was going to be kind and go easy on you… BUT what in tarterus are you wearing?! Did they attempt to make you look good? Hell! They might be blind 'cause you sure as hell don't."

"You know I was about to compliment you," he retorted. "But, I can't lie. You, my friend, look miserable!"

"Thank you for the compliment," I said sarcastically. "But, I'm not going to lie to you either my dear friend, even Ishida Uryu isn't that ugly!"

He looked at me. He looked ticked after I told him that comment. What I said was true though. I mean….he WAS the ugliest strawberry ever!

"Inoue's prettier than you in that case!" Ichigo shot back.

"If you say so," I replied calmly. "I have to go and chill with my friend….so yeah….BYE!"

"Hell with you too in that case," He said angrily.

I quickly took my seat all the way in back where nobody could see me….well at least I thought. Ichigo randomly appeared out of nowhere….he had this evil smirk face which really ticked me off!

"I thought you were going to go and chill with your friends," Ichigo mocked.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, don't you start right now," I said trying to calm my temper down.

"But you said…" he began.

"Rukia I have been looking for you," Yoro said in a smile as she walked up to me. "You look epic in that kimono!"

"Yoro," I said in a smile. "Let's go chat somewhere else."

Yoro stared at me and then Ichigo. She stayed silent for a while and then finally said something.

"Who the hell are you?!" Yoro asked looking at him up and down. "You're uglier than my dad!"

I looked at Ichigo and waited to reply. I knew that I wasn't the only one who agreed.

"I was going to ask you the same damn question," Ichigo retorted. "You would win first place for the miserable-looking girl!"

"I take that as a compliment," Yoro said in a smirk. "I could care less of what people think of me."

"Likewise," he shot back

"Let's go Rukia," Yoro said. "It's almost time for…"

"Everyone please take your seat," Lady Ottawa announced. "I will be revealing your dance partners!"

While Lady Ottawa was choosing the dance partners for the other, Ichigo, Yoro, and I continued talking.

"I hope that lady chooses good dance partner," Yoro muttered.

"Don't bet on it," I told her glumly.

"Kurosaki Ichigo and Shihouin Yoro," Lady Ottawa said in an evil smirk as if she knew that they didn't want. "You two will be dance partners. Now please come up!"

Ichigo looked as if he had been hit by a truck. Yoro looked like she was going to faint. I knew that teacher was not be trusted. Ichigo and Yoro was staying still and looking at the teacher. I was waiting for one of them to go bankai on her.

"What are you waiting for?" Lady Ottawa asked. "We don't have all day."

Yoro and Ichigo looked at each other and both did eye contact. This was going to be ugly! They both walked up on stage. Yoro spoke up first.

"Hell will freeze before I dance with him!" Yoro yelled.

Everyone in the room gasped. I gasped. She just disrespected the teacher in front of God knows how many!

"She is right," Ichigo agreed. "Why do you have to choose? Why can't we?"

"Because I'm the teacher of this class!" Lady Ottawa yelled angrily. "You will dance together whether you like it or not!"

The room went silent. The teacher ignored Ichigo and Yoro and continued saying the pairs. She finally said my name. I almost used it.

"Rukia and Hiyako Milsook," the teacher boomed.

I stuttered. She hadn't said my last name. What the hell was wrong with her?! I felt myself rise and glide over next to Milsook.

"You didn't say her last name," Ichigo said standing up straight. I gulped. THAT IDIOT. "She is a Kuchiki and you didn't say her last name!"

The teacher turned to look at a very ticked Ichigo. "She is adopted."

"But you need to acknowledge her as a Kuchiki, wether you like it or not."

I felt my face get warm.

"You have a lot of guts don't you, Kurosaki?"

"Lemme dance with her."

"WHAT?!" yelled the whole class except for Yoro.

I felt myself go beet red and my insides were melting into a pool of hot water.

"No! She will dance with.."

"Me." Ichigo glided across the room and grabbed my hand. Both of us glided across the room to another pair of empty seats. I could basically speak to him telepathically.

_ Idiot._

_ Love you too, Rukia._

_ Just why did you do that?_

_ You know why._

_ No I don't. I won't here the end of this. The whole DAMN school is gonna be talking about us crushing on each other._

_ Let them speak. I don't give a damn, midget. If I love you, why should I be ashamed of showing it?_

I felt my heart stop. Hell no. He just confessed to me. HE. JUST. CONFESSED. TO. ME. Ichigo, the boy that I gave powers to ten years ago, the boy that I admired, the boy that made me feel like a normal person, just confessed….HIS FEELINGS TO ME!

"Holy crap," I murmured under my breath as Ichigo, all sparkly eyed, and I, probably all beet-face red, faced each other.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry for the cliffhanger. I just had to do it! I was itching to this! We aren't perfect you know! Haha well anyways, please read and review! If you don't, no new chapter! If you guys have any suggestions, please tell me! Lots of ichirukiness…don't ya think?! Oh yeah, if you guys ship Byahisa, try reading my sister's story "Five Things." I'll be updating a lot now since this week is Spring Vacation….YAY!

To WarriorofAnime:- UPLOAD THE DAMN CHAPTER ALREADY! D: I'M DYING TO READ IT!


	5. Chapter 5

Yay! It's time for a new chapter! I know the confession was a tad bit too soon….but I was dying to do it! Anywho…..I have something to tell you guys…..I will stop updating my fan fiction until I'm done with my CST which is on April 17! I'm really sorry people! But I have to do better this time! I really want to get advance so that means I have to study every single day ! I know you guys are going to hate me! But I swear….after April 17….I SHALL MAKE A COMEBACK! Please enjoy this chapter! And read and review! I don't have chocolate cake this time…I have triple chocolate chip cookies with come hot chocolate or better! I have some triple chocolate chip brownie ice cream!

Shout outs to:- zeki397, Bya-chan349, Crazygirl28, Ishihime157, DeathberryPrince, TomoMee, Animevy116, and WarriorofAnime Thank you for all the reviews! Oh yes, to the three guests that reviewed my story….thank you for reviewing this chapter I love you too ;-P

Disclaimer:- Well…I might start owning Bleach! Since my birthday is coming soon…I plan to go to Japan and threaten Tite Kubo to give me Bleach! THEN I WILL REVIVE HISANA AND MAKE ICHIRUKI GO CANON! YAY! And maybe…..MAKE TOSHIRO HITSUGAYA MARRY ME WHETHER HE LIKES IT OR NOT! You guys are all invited to my wedding….no gifts….WE JUST GOING TO PAAARTY! :-P

Recommended Song: - "Somebody I used to Know" by Gotye feat Kimbra (I think that's how to spell her name)

**Recap**

_Idiot._

_Love you too, Rukia._

_Just why did you do that?_

_You know why._

_No I don't. I won't here the end of this. The whole DAMN school is gonna be talking about us crushing on each other._

_Let them speak. I don't give a damn, midget. If I love you, why should I be ashamed of showing it?_

_I felt my heart stop. Hell no. He just confessed to me. HE. JUST. CONFESSED. TO. ME. Ichigo, the boy that I gave powers to ten years ago, the boy that I admired, the boy that made me feel like a normal person, just confessed….HIS FEELINGS TO ME!_

_"Holy crap," I murmured under my breath as Ichigo, all sparkly eyed, and I, probably all beet-face red, faced each other. I think I love him too._

_End of Recap_

Suddenly, realization hit me like a rock. I did not know how to dance. Judging by his paleness and his face, Ichigo didn't know either. We were both dead. We were going to be executed….or worst …WE WERE GOING TO BE BURNT ALIVE! How the hell were we going to make it? I looked around. Many pairs had already begun dancing. The Lady Ottawa was giving us the death glare and motioned for us to begin. Ichigo and I once again started to talk telepathically once again.

_I thought you knew how to dance, pixie! You're a Kuchiki for crying out loud!_

_Just because I'm a Kuchiki, doesn't mean I know how to do all that noble shit! And stop calling me pixie damn it!_

_Okay okay! So what the hell do we do?! Stand here like frozen statues?!_

_No, we are going to… to_

_Do THE HARLEM SHAKE!_

_No, SHIT! We are going to tell the Teacha that we can't freakin' dance._

_Brilliant idea. Now who the hell is going to say it?_

_They both glared at each other. They didn't notice that all eyes were on them._

_3_

_Byakuya felt his hand grip_

_2_

_Hisana could feel his rage_

_1_

_The teacher was signing her resignation paper._

_0…_

"_TEAAACHERRRR!" both of us yelled. "WE HAVE NO FREAKIN'IDEA HOW TO FREAKIN' DANCE SO WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO FREAKIN' DO ABOUT IT?!"_

_Byakuya reiatsu filled the whole damn area. He was going to kill both of us. Every stinkin' child in the room stared at the two 'idiotic' wuv birds. _

Lady Ottawa gulped and then sighed. "Do whatever you know. This won't count in your grades I am just testing your talents."

"We don't know how to freakin' dance," Ichigo mumbled.

I looked at him. He turned to look at me. I reached out my hand and he took it. I smiled. If they wanted to see what type of a dance we could do, they would sure as hell never forget it. He smiled in return and suddenly we both flash stepped to opposite corners. My sword came out from under the sleeve of my kimono and he took his out from inside his under kimono.

"Mai, Sode no Shirayuki."

His smile widend as we passed each other, my ribbon swirling around my arm. Shit. I must look weird with all this fancy stuff and a sword swinging it around the room as he and I both clashed our swords. The whole class was in awe though. I heard Yoro start laughing and clapping.

Lady Ottawa's face was priceless. In under two minutes, Ichigo and I both landed in the floor, creating a crater. White and red reiatsu swirled around us as we bowed and faced the class with a humongous smirk. Everyone was clapping and laughing. Ichigo grabbed my hand and we both glided to the teacher.

"We danced," Ichigo said arrogantly.

"Y-you guys," Lady Ottowa stuttered. "DESTROYED THE WHOLE STADIUM!"

I looked around. Our reiatsu had done more damage than expected. "You said to dance whateva we knew, right? We are shinigamis. We don't dance holding hands. We dance holding swords."

I looked at my Nii-Sama and Nee-Saan. Nii-Sama looked ticked but Hisana-Nee was happy and laughing. Ichigo and I smiled at each other. We had done an EPIC job! We flash step back to our seats! I knew I was going to get a good whooping when I go home, but it was worth it. I had fun. He had fun. We impressed the whole school with our power. I could feel my pride inflating. Ichigo motioned for me to follow him outside. Since dancing class was over, it was going to be easy to get away without my Nii-Sama and Nee-Saan. Ichigo and I turned to look at Yoro; she gave us a smirk and thumbs up. She turned to go and see her parents. Right when we were about to leave, my Nii-sama and Nee-saan came up to us. My heart stopped. I went pale. I actually stopped breathing. Ichigo and I were freaking dead. I looked at Ichigo from the corner of my eye. He looked calm. That idiot was ACTUALLY looking calm! My Nii-sama was going to kill him! They both walked up to us. Nii-sama and Ichigo, face to face! Ichigo gave him a mocking smirk which enraged him even more. This was going to be an ugly and bloody scene.

"Byakuya, I would love to talk," Ichigo said in a smile.

"What was the meaning…." Byakuya started.

"But I have to go," Ichigo said hastily. "I'll see ya."

Before Ichigo left, he abruptly got me and hugged me….for a pretty long time. Everyone in the room gasped. My Nii-Saan opened her eyes in astonishment. My Nii-Sama went red…out of anger. All of a sudden….the whole damn class room, including Yoro, yelled "HOLY SHIT!"

Ichigo must have woken up and prayed for a death wish! That was the most stupid move he had ever done in his whole damn life! He then released me and gave me a smirk. I guess he was trying to tell me right there that it was on purpose and he just wanted to get my Nii-sama really ticked.

"Bye midget," Ichigo said.

He left into the crowd and disappeared leaving me with my Nii-Sama and Nee-Saan alone in the crowd. I felt myself go warm. I was trying to control my trembling but I couldn't! I was dead meat. I felt my Nii-Sama getting my arm in a harsh way and dragged me out of the stadium. He squeezed my arm so freaking hard that I did a small yelp. I look at the corner of my eye and saw my Nee-Saan. She was looking at me in an unhappy way. She knew I was going to get a miserable beating by Nii-Sama. Right when we were about get out of that place….someone stopped us…..someone that my Nii-Sama couldn't handle…..someone that could tick him off more than Ichigo. My Nii-Sama wasn't having a good day. That someone was….

"Byakuya-boo," Yoruichi said in a playful smirk. "It's sooooooo nice to you here!"

"Ch, demonic-cat woman," Byakuya said in a tediously voice

"I missed you too," Yoruichi said contemptuously. "You know Byakuya-boo, I'm kind of surprised you ruined your sister's life by putting her in noble classes with her knowing! She is a shinigami, not some royal duchess!"

"That still does not change the fact that sheis nobility," Byakuya replied. "And in that case, you did the same to your daughter; you did it without her knowing as well."

"Well in that case we are equal," She said flirtatiously… "I am just shoooo happy to see you."

"Ch," Byakuya said as he continued to walk mumbling something about her going to the deepest pit of Hueco Mundo.

"I'll see ya soon," Yoruichi said as she walked by us. "Rukia, that sword dance you did was great! Rock on and show `em what you're worth!"

She flash stepped back to Uruhara and Yoro and left. We continued to walk outside. I could feel my Nii-Sama's reiatsu growing again. After what seemed like a 1 hour, we finally came out of that stadium. The old mean woman, Lady Namiko, was there with some other servants. I quickly recognized Takara and Sakura, the two servants that taught me like I'am a dog or something. I was not in a mood to hear their stupid jokes about me being Adoptive Kuchiki and the fact that I was from Rukongai. Lady Namiko and the two servants noticed that my Nii-Sama was pretty ticked so they just glared at me. I knew I deserved it though. It was my fault he was mad. I had shamed the Kuchiki House once again. I felt a lump in my throat. Yes. It was my fault that my brother would be in trouble. So with guilt nailing my soul, I trudged behind my brother and sister. All the way to the Kuchiki Estate. To my part of the household and then to my room. I slumped down to the floor, but I did not cry. I had enjoyed myself. No matter what anyone would say or criticize, I had fun. Ichigo had fun. His smile told me that he had fun. Tomorrow when I'd see him, I'd be sure to brag about how awesome I am for coming up with the idea. He'd laugh and say he did. Then I'd probably punch him, but we'd both be happy. Because that's how he and I-that's our relationship. Love, but in a whole different way. He knew. I knew. A knock came from behind the door. One of the maids entered and motioned for me to follow her. I didn't know where I was going but I followed her anyways. We both glided to my brother and sister's part of the household and she told my brother I had arrived. I wasn't scared….okay maybe a little. I entered the room and saw my Nii-sama's face and I know… I know why he called me… Especially when I see my sister's face…..

* * *

Here us the new chapter I really hope you guys enjoy it! Please read and review…..or else no new chapter when I'm done with my CST! And remember….read and review! I love you guys!

ByaHisa fans: Check out my sister's story called Five Things. Cake for all :D!


	6. Chapter 6

Okay…..I know that I wasn't going to update until I'm done with the CST…BUT I CAN'T HELP IT ANYMOOREE! So this WILL be the last chapter…..not last last chapter, I mean the last chapter I update this mon-I mean I'm going to put this chapter up and then that is it! No new chapter till I'm done with that CST thinga-miga! Please Read and Review…..I got quadriple chocolate chip cookies! So please read and review *puppy eyes* PLEASE *adorable puppy eyes*!

Disclaimer:- So like I said on my last disclaimer….I 'am going to go to Japan and threaten Kubo-Sensei to give me Bleach! I already got the tickets to Japan so wish me luck! But expect Bleach to be different….Ichiruki will go canon…Orihime will disappear from the Bleach world…..or maybe I'll let her have Uruyu…and I'll revive Hisana and then…. Byakuya will be HAPPY and they would get back together and that is where Bleach will end :D…..Coming soon to DVD

Shout Outs to:- Animevy116, Ichiru Kiryu, Kuchiki Taicho, Ryuu likes apple, Rukia, Nutcase, Break the clown, Byakuya141, Guest, WarriorofAnime, Bya-chan349, YukixKuran4eva13, Allen Walker, and Chappyfreak! Please get in line for quadriple chocolate chip cookies!

Anywhooooos….HERE IS THE NEW CHAPTER PLEASE ENJOY AND READ AND REVIEW AND DO NOT MISS ME TOOOOO MUCH

Any ByaHisa fans out there:- Please read and review my sister's (WarriorofAnime) ByaHisa Story, "Five things"

Spoilers for this chapter: - Ichigo and Rukia are going to go on a date….after their noble classes; Also….Lady Ottawa is going to be three times meaner to Rukia than when she was on the first day she met her; The last one is that spoiled and self-centered noble girls are going to start bullying Rukia…..;

Recommend Song:- "My Life would Suck Without You" by Kelly Clarkson

"Nii-Sama," I said as I clenched my purple kimono.

"Rukia," he coolly responded with a death glare.

I gulped. Shit! I was sooo dead.

Hisana-Nee cleared her throat. "Rukia-chan, Byakuya-Sama and I decided that there is no need for a punishment."

Nii-Sama and I opened our eyes. "Isn't that right, Byakuya-Sama?"

Nii-Sama stared at her for a long time as she did this adorable puppy-looking face. "This is the last time I want to see Kurosaki and you showing your emotions in public. I do not like Kurosaki, Rukia. I have warned you. Another event such as today and you won't be let off easily."

"Hai, Nii-Sama," I responded as I bowed my head. He left the room leaving my sister and me staring at each other.

Suddenly I felt a burning sensation on my cheeks. I realized Hisana-Nee had slapped me at least two times. I looked up and saw a very pissed woman.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?! BYAKUYA-SAMA WOULD HAVE KILLED YOU AND THAT KUROSAKI BOY!" Hisana shouted angrily.

I stayed quiet for a long time. What could I say? I had done wrong! I shamed the whole Kuchiki Clan! I was an embarrassment to them. But…..I wasn't feeling that guilty as I thought I would be...which kind of surprised me! It was probably because I had fun with Ichigo…..I enjoyed myself! Flash backs all of a suddenly came into my mind when he confessed his feelings to me…Did he actually mean it? Or was he just playing with me? I was going to ask him the tomorrow. The other question was….Do I actually have romantic feelings for him too? I felt my stomach twist. I went pale. Whenever I see him….I get get excited….excited is an understatement! I…..I…..I do have feelings for him! I don't "think" I have feelings for him…..I know it!

"Hell no," I muttered under my breath.

"What did you say?" Hisana ask surprised.

I quickly realized what I said in front of Nee-Sama and looked up at her! She still looked enraged but not as much as before! I felt horrible….not because of the other thing that happened…..I felt horrible because…because….because….BECAUSE I ACTUALLY HAD FREAKIN' FEELINGS FOR THAT STUPID CARROT-TOP! I swallowed so hard…..I looked at my Nee-Saan….who was looking at me in a very worried way. I decided I had to tell her! I was going to tell my Nee-Saan that I have feelings for Ichigo!

"N-nee-Saan," I stuttered. "C-can you keep a secret? Like not tell no one...not even my Nii-Sama?"

"Rukia," Hisana began in an astonished voice and paused for a long time. "First tell me what the secret is and then I'll see what we can do about it."

I swallowed hard once again. I was risking my life by telling my Nee-Saan this…but she is my older sister and that is what an older sister is for! You can tell them the most embarrassing secrets and then they will help you out...or at least…..that's what I think.

"Nee-Saan," I began bravely. "I…..I have…..I have a…..I HAVE A FREAKING CRUSH ON THAT DAMN BOY…KUROSAKI ICHIGO!"

Hisana-Nee's eyes widen and she fell to floor. She was pale. I noticed the big mistake I did! I quickly went to her. I guess my theory was wrong. Older sisters WILL go into complete trauma when you tell them something embarrassing or a big secret!

"Nee-Saan, are you okay?" I asked anxiously.

"Y-you," she said looking at me straight into my eyes. "Y-you c-c-c-can't!"

I looked at her. I felt betrayed and like an evil person. I felt a lump growing in my throat…I was really stupid for thinking that she might help me.

"YOU MUST NOT!" she yelled at me.

I breathed in and out. I was upset….to say I was upset was an understatement! I looked at her once more and hung my head down.

"Gomen'nasai," I said in a low voice. "I'll be leaving…..Hisana-Nee."

Hisana made a frown. Before my Nee-Saan could even say a word, I left the room. I felt like an idiot…..a foolish idiot! I was actually thinking that she would help me with this…..WHAT THE HELL WAS WRONG WITH ME?! I went to into my room and shut the door angrily. I got my purple kimono and was about to change when my phone started to ring. It was an unknown number. Me, being the stupid idiot I am, randomly picked up.

"Hello," I said very slowly.

"Hey stupid midget," Ichigo said in a mockitive voice. "I was just making sure this was your phone number."

"Ichi…HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET MY FREAKING PHONE NUMBER?!" I asked shocked.

"Damn Rukia," Ichigo yelled through the phone. "You're freakin' loud! You almost burst my ear drums! Are you trying to make me go freakin' deaf or what?!

"Shut up," I said furiously. "You didn't answer my damn question! How in hell did you get my phone number?!"

"Don't worry 'bout it," Ichigo said calmly. "Hey, are your brother and sister pissed off at ya'? Did you get a beating or what?

"Don't worry about it." I said. He actually worried about me….maybe he wasn't kidding! Maybe he really did like me! I was starting to get happy. I actually twirled around…..wait…..I twirled around….WHAT THE HELL WAS WRONG WITH ME?!

"Tell me damn it," Ichigo said anxiously. "Ugh, just forget it! I was calling to tell you that I'm going to take you out tomorrow! You are coming whether you like it or not, damn it!"

I stayed dimwitted. Ichigo is taking me out tomorrow. Ichigo Kurosaki is taking me out tomorrow! HOLY SHIT! TOMORROW I WAS GOING ON MY FIRST DATE!

"Hey, are you freakin' there?!" Ichigo asked loudly.

"Y-yeah, I'm here," I stuttered. "What time should I be ready?"

"After noble classes," Ichigo said in a I-knew-I-was-going-to-freakin'-win voice. "Bye midget, I love you."

"Y-yeah-wait what did you just you said?!" I asked in a traumatized voice. But by that time, Ichigo had already hung up. I stood in the middle of my room….stunned! I guess that answered my question! Ichigo Kurosaki actually did love me! Holy shit! Tomorrow was going to be a fun day….at least I hope.

The first person that came up to my mind was Ichigo. Shit…that was the first person I thought about once I woke up! Man, this feeling stuff is getting out of control! I looked inside my closet and got a purple kimono with blue flowers. I was going to wear that kimono for today after noble classes! I wasn't going to let that teacher treat me like shit! I wasn't going to let her step on me! I was going to show her what this Adoptive Kuchiki girl that was from Rukongai could do! That doesn't only go for the teacher….but for the damn servants too! I came out of my room. I saw my Nii-Sama and Nee-Saan coming my way. I quickly put my kimono behind me to hide it! I knew for a fact Nii-Sama and Nee-Saan weren't going to let me wear it to noble classes! I saw the mean servants in back of them. I did a quick evil smirk. Some shit is 'bout to go down!

"Ohayōgozaimasu Nii-Sama and Nee-Saan," I said bowing my head down. Then I rambled on. "I once again woke up without you guys banging my door! So I guess I'll be leaving to go take a bath ALL by myself. I promise I'll do well today and I won't talk to Strawber…..I mean Carro….I mean Ichigo!"

"The servants will prepare you," Byakuya said coldly. I felt a shiver go up through my spine. Shit, he sounded pissed.

"Eh, don't worry Nii-Sama," I said quickly. "I can do it by myself…..I DON'T NEED FREAKING MEAN SERVANTS THAT TREAT ME LIKE SHIT JUST BECAUSE I WAS FREAKIN' ADOPTED!"

But I said inside my mind so nobody else could hear me. I sighed and looked at the servants. Sakura and Takara gave me an evil smirk. I stayed silent for a while….then all of a sudden….an evil genius plan came up to my mind! I gave them an evil grin. They don't know what was coming for them. I smiled and looked at my Nii-Sama and Nee-Saan.

"Okay Nii-Sama and Nii-Saan," I said angel-likely. "I shall be going. C'mon servants, let's go!"

Lady Namiko and the other two went ahead of me. Plan Number 1 is starting!

"Go on Rukia," Hisana said.

"Hai," I said quickly. "I don't want to be late so I'm just going to flash step! Those servants are tooo slow! Sayōnara, Nee-sama and Nee-san!"

I flash step pass Sakura and Takara. They gasped at the same time.

"See ya later, suckers!" I mouthed.

"Stupid girl," Lady Namiko yelled enraged. "You are supposed to wait for….."

"Then catch up to me and then we'll see," I said in a mockitive voice. "Even a snail is faster than you guys!"

Before they could say a word, I flash step so fast that I bet not even Yoruichi could catch up. In less than five minutes, I was at the bathroom. I quickly locked the door and took off my outfit. I got a velvet bag from the cabinet and stuffed them in there. I'd change in the class's bathroom. I threw myself in the freakin' cold water and threw shampoo all over myself. I could hear the maids banging the door but I ignored them. Finishing my bath in five minutes, I dressed up in a fancy blue and white outfit with flowers embroidered everywhere. Shit man, what were the people who mad it thinking? I wanted to eat the ground or something? I slathered on my makeup, put on the hair pins and got the hell out of there. I was on a stinkin' blaze of glory. I felt so freakin' epic! I flash step to noble classes and as usual, it was crowded with a bunch of kids! I looked around to see Ichigo but I couldn't find him! The only thing I saw was a group of noble girls coming my way….I knew exactly what was going to happen…..but I wasn't going to let them treat me like trash.

"Look at her hair," a brown haired girl laughed. "It looks like a mammal made a nest, had babies, AND died on it!"

I turned to her. "Mammals don't have nests idiots. Birds do."

"How dare you call us idiots," one of them hollered. "You have no rights to say that, you stupid trash from Rukongai!"

"What she said is like so true," another girl said. "You're trash, so don't you dare talk to us like that!"

"Sure I might be from Rukongai," I stated out. "But at least I'm not a self-centered and shallow like you guys."

"Are you picking on a fight?" yelled another.

"Not, necessarily," I said. "Just stop making fun of people and look at yourself first!"

"You're asking for…." they all began.

"Kuuuuuuuchikiiiiii Ruuuukiaaaaaa," Ichigo and Yoro shouted. Everyone in the room turned around to look at them. "What the hell are you doing pickin' on a fight without us?"

I smirked and looked at the group of girls. "Gotta go. Catcha ya suckas later."

Ichigo harshly grabbed me by my collar and dragged me towards him. I open my eyes. Shit, this boy has gone mad! He looked at me very in a very serious way. I saw Yoro smirking through the corner of my eye. He smirked and gave me a kiss on the cheek! Everyone in the hallway gasped! I opened my eyes wide and then I quickly relaxed. Damn this kid. He finally released me and smiled at me. Everything was silent and awkward…..well that is until Lady Ottawa came storming in the hallway.

"Come outside girls," Lady Ottawa said in a smile. "Today we will be learning how to plant flowers! So follow me outside now!"

"Yes ma'am," all the girls said.

Everyone else started to follow except for me. I looked at Ichigo and smiled.

"See you later," I said.

"Yeah," Ichigo said in smile. "We're going to the World of the Living so I bought you some clothe. I'll give them to you later, midget!"

"Wait but how….." I began.

"Hurry up stupid trash from Rukongai," Lady Ottawa mocked. "I don't want to waste time you know! You better do good today or else your scores will go lower than how they are right now! So hurry along now, come on! "

I swallowed my anger and looked Ichigo whom looked very ticked at the moment.

"Are you deaf or what?!" Lady Ottawa hollered crossly. "I told you come! You are slower than a turtle! You sure are an embarrassment to the Kuchiki Clan! I would be embarrassed if I were your Nii-Sama or Nee-Saan!"

I turned to look at the teacher. I shot her the death glare and started to walk towards her.

"Finally," She said sarcastically.

I came up to her and looked at her straight into the eyes.

"Watch your back Lady Ottawa," I said furiously.

"Is that a threat?" She asked.

"I don't know," I said in a mocking smirk. "Is it a threat?"

I went outside the beautiful garden filled with white and red roses. They had gorgeous cherry blossom trees! I smiled at the trees, Hisana-Nee loved cherry blossoms! I turned to look at Yoro, who had this smile that was creeping me out. I knew she was going to bug the hell out of me because of what happened earlier with Ichigo. I walked up to her and she all of a suddenly, she just burst out laughing. The group of noble girls looked us like we were crazy, but we ignored them.

"I don't believe it," Yoro laughed. "Ichigo kissed you!"

"Shut up," I said playfully. "It was on the cheek only, nothing big."

"Awwww," She gushed. "You're disappointed that is only on the cheek?! I should've known you!"

"Hell no," I said quickly blushing. "It's nothing like that!"

"Uhuh," she chortled. "Yeah, sure, Ruuuuukia."

"Ch," I wacked her behind her head. "Less go start planting….these people are waay to slow!"

"Yeaaaaahh," She said in an evil smirk. "And if they behave bad….let's play a game!"

I smirked. "We'll call it 'Wet the Crap Outa the Teacher'. Whatcha think?"

"Sure, Sister," she responded as she got the hose. "As long as you are in."

"It's on," I said.

Lady Otawa began instructing how to 'elegantly' sit down to plant some tulip bulbs. I barely listened. Just watched her and kept glancing at Yoro who was smirking viciously.

"Rukia and Shihoin Yoro," she boomed. "Why are you not paying attention?"

I gripped the hose tighter. Where is my freakin' last name?!

"Both of you girls in the principal's office after school."

I saw Yoro twitch in anger. She was going to do it. 3… The teacher turned her back… 2…. Yoro aimed the hose at her… 1... I mouthed for her to wait…0… the whole DAMN YARD WAS FLOODED WITH WATER FROM HER HOSE AND OF COURSE MY HOSE. SHIT! WE WERE AWESOME!

"Girly, girly screams filling' the yard," chimed Yoro smiling as she pointed her hose at me.

I laughed and aimed mine at hers while the rest of the girls continued screaming on the ground. The teacher was screaming for us to stop. In no time at all, I was soaking' wet. Inside out…. Shit I was so in trouble this time. But of course it was sooo damn worth it. All of the boys came outside and Ichigo was laughing his freakin' head off! Other boys were also laughing.

"Looks like some girls are more than just statues of obedience," said a guy.

"Yeah, looks like they at least know how to have some fun."

Yoro must've also been pissed off by their words because we both aimed the hose at them. All the boys were laughing while all the girls were screaming their heads off…until…until….the principal came!

"HOLY SHIT!" said Yoro as she saw the principal coming. "HE'S A FREAKIN' MIDGET!"

My eyes widened. Shit that was true. Poor guy was shorter than Hitsugaya Taicho, which is almost shorter than me!

"What is going on here?" he inquired and all the boys began laughing. The girls just looked at the poor guy with disgust. I just looked down at my feet. I was not going to make fun of him. I was also kinda short.

"Rukia and Shihoin Yoro," Lady Ottawa said irately.

"Rukia?" the principal asked confused. "Oh, you mean Kuchiki Rukia. How dare you forget to say her last name?"

I looked up at the petite guy. Was he on my side?

The teacher looked down and started to turn red. "Gomen'nasai."

"You are not forgiven. That is a big matter, Ottawa-Sama. My office, Shihoin Yoro and Kuchiki Rukia."

"Hai," we both chimed. Before we left Yoro mouthed "Suckers" to the teacher. We both followed the principal to office. Yoro and I looked at each other, we were both screwed! I was going to get a big huge whipping from Nii-Sama and Nee-Saan. We came inside the office and faced the principal. He didn't look mad at all which kind of surprised us.

"Why did you guys wet the noble girls and your teacher?" the principal interrogated.

Yoro and I stayed silent. We had both made a plan that we weren't going to get the teacher or the self-centered noble girl's in trouble.

"I asked you guys a question," the principle said impatiently.

"Gomen'nasai," Yoro and I both said at the same time.

The principle looked at us for a long time. There was a five minute awkward silence. The principle finally sighed and spoke up.

"So you guys don't plan to get them in trouble for what they have done?" the principle asked.

Yoro and I opened our eyes. He knew all along?! He knew the truth?!

"P-principle," Yoro and I stuttered.

"We have cameras in every room," the principle stated out. "I have been watching you guys since the first day you came here. I was more surprised that you, Kuchiki Rukia, didn't come and complain about how the teacher was acting towards!"

"Principle, I d-don't know what to say," I sputtered out of shock.

"That still didn't give you guys the rights to do that though," he said. "Your detention for the whole semester is cancelled; instead, it's for a week."

Yoro and I looked at each other and then the teacher. We both smiled at him.

"Arigatou gozaimasu," We both said at the same time.

"Anata no kangei," he said in a smile. "But your report card scores are still very bad, I will like you changed that."

"Yes sir," we both chimed.

"Very well then," he said. "You may leave my office and go back home. Please tell Lady Ottawa to come to my office."

"Yes sir," We both said at the same time in happy voice.

We left his office and headed to tell Lady Ottawa that she was called to the principle office. I felt so evil right then. It was her fault for treating me like a piece of shit! Now she will suffer the consequences!

"Lady Ottawa," Yoro said cockily.

"The principle will like to have a word with you," I said in smile. "He wants you in his office this instant!"

Lady Ottawa's eyes widened. She knew what was coming for her. She quickly nodded and left the room. Yoro and I turned to look at Ichigo whom had a wide grin on his face. He walked up us and we all shared high fives with each other.

"Looks like you got the teacher in trouble," Ichigo laughed.

"Damn right we did," Yoro yelled happily. "Hopefully this would get her fired!"

"And hopefully they'll get a nicer teacher," I added.

"Anywaaaaay," Ichigo stretched. "Go and change your outfit pixie. You can't go to the World of The Living like that!"

"Yeah yeah, I know you idiot." I retorted. "I'm going to wear my purple kimono!"

"Stupid," Ichigo commented. "You can't go like that! I bought you some clothes! So get outta here and go change!"

"Fine," I responded. I snatched away the bag from him and went into the bathroom to change. I locked the bathroom door and started to change he got me some a black skinny jeans that had a butterflies and flowers on the side of the pockets. There was also a red blouse with black polka dots and a pair of black boots that were high heel. Once I was finished changing, I put on some perfume that was inside the bag. It smelled pretty good. It actually smelled like cherry blossoms! My sister would love this! I got the red and black handbag and left outside. I walked up to Ichigo and Yoro who were talking and laughing. I smiled and approached them.

"What do you guys think?" I asked happily.

Yoro's eyes widened and Ichigo eyes sparkled with happiness and excitement. I waited for their answer. I hoped they like liked it.

"Rukia Kuchiki," Yoro began. "You look freakin' awesome! That is just understatement!"

"Yoro, you make me feel like I'm the prettiest girl in Seireitei," I said playfully.

"Actually" Ichigo said in a smile. "You are the prettiest one of all. Now let's go before your Nii-Sama and Nee-Saan come! Bye Yoro and remember the plan!"

"Okay," Yoro replied. "Have fun you guys! Sayōnara!"

"Sayōnara," I yelled as Ichigo grabbed me by my hand. We both flash step to get to the Senkaimon faster.

"Your Nii-Sama and Nee-Saan don't know about us going out right?" Ichigo asked.

"Of course not," I replied. "If they would know, then I wouldn't be here!"

"I was trying to break the awkward silence pixie," Ichigo retorted. "Yeesh, you're an idiot!"

"Shut up," I retorted. "Where are you taking me anyways? I really want to know!"

"That's a surprise," Ichigo said with a smirk on his face. "You're just going to have to wait!"

"I'm very impatient." I said playfully.

"I know that," he said laughing. "So I'm doing it on purpose!"

I smiled at him. He looked cheerful and eager. His eyes were sparkling brighter than the stars! He caught me looking at him. I gave him a smirk. After a couple of 15 minutes, we finally arrived.

"Are you ready pixie?" Ichigo asked.

"You can bet I am," I yelled happily. "Let's go!"

I got him by his hand and we both entered the gates. I was kind of surprised I did that. I was really eager to go! We landed on top of a building roof. Ichigo and I looked at each other and smiled. Suddenly, I felt him grab my hand and we began to flash step to some place. I couldn't help but to laugh like I was some crazy person!

"What are you laughing about?" Ichigo asked in a mockitive voice. "You sound like a freakin' crazy person!"

"I feel like laughing," I responded. I rambled on. "I feel like laughing for no damn reason! You are going out with a crazy person!"

"Funny," Ichigo said as he ruffled up my hair which got me pretty pissed. "Wanna know where we are going now?"

"Sure," I said in a smile.

Ichigo looked at me for a long time. He had this smile that I couldn't describe! That smile light up my world.

"Well, what the hell are you waiting for?" I asked impatiently. "Hurry up and spit it out, damn it!"

Ichigo smirked motioned for me to look up. My eyes widened. Right there in front of me, was a big sign that said "Six Flags Magic Mountain." There were some many people in line; most of them were teenagers though. The thing that caught my eye was this light railroad tracks that had many lights and steep slopes. There was a bunch of screams of excitement.

"Well, what do you think?" Ichigo asked.

"Ichigo, what the hell is that?!" I asked in a thrilled voice. "IT LOOKS FREAKIN' AWESOME!"

"That's a roller coaster," He said in smile. "It slowly goes all the way to the top and then drops you at full speed all the way to the ground! It makes you feel really sick and can make you throw up!"

"That sounds fun," I screeched. "C'mon already, let's go!"

"Okay, okay," Ichigo said in smile.

After waiting a long time of waiting on the line, we finally entered the amusement! There were so many roller coasters! I could hear teenagers screaming their heads off as they were dropped at full speed!

"Which one do you want to try?" Ichigo asked.

"I don't know," I said excitedly. "There are so many! Which one do you recommend?"

"Well," Ichigo said in deep thought. "I got! Follow me and be prepared!"

"Okay," I said happily.

We started to walk towards this medium-small line. I stood on my toes to get a quick sneak peek. It looked like some ship swing back and forward in full speed. I felt a mixture of excitement and fear. The line started to move even faster! It STILL felt like a freakin' eternity even though we were the some of the last few on the line! Finally, it was time for our turn. I felt my heart pounding of excitement. My stomach twisting. Little bit sweat came trickling down my forehead.

"You nervous?" Ichigo asked quietly.

"Nah," I muttered in a smirk.

3…..

The ride operator put on the put a bar on top of us

2…

He went inside a small station and put his hand on the lever

1….

He pulled it very slowly

0…

The boat started moving slowly. Up and down and up and down. Suddenly, the spead started increasing and we were getting higher and higher. My stomach went up to my throat as we went more up! Everyone started to scream like crazy as at we went down in full speed. I was screaming as if my hair was on fire. I had my eyes closed and I was holding on to the bar. I could hear Ichigo laughing and screaming as well.

"You chicken," Ichigo yelled at me.

That got me pretty pissed! I mean, the freaking boat was going so fast! I opened my a little. I decided to take revenge! I got Ichigo's hand and bit him so hard that I was betting that he cried!

"You idiot," Ichigo yelled in pain. "That freaking hurt!"

"Good," I shot back.

The ride all of a suddenly started to slow down. I felt kind of disappointed. It was so much fun and scary! The bars went off and everybody started to get off. I was so wobbly that I almost fell on my way out! Thankfully, Ichigo got me before I ate the ground.

"So waddya think?" Ichigo asked.

"That was freakin' awesome!" I said happily.

"Glad you liked it," he said in grin. "But that was just for immature teenagers! I'm going to take you to a real ride!"

"Roller coaster?" I questioned.

"Lucky guess," he retorted. "Just don't have a heart attack though!"

"Shut up," I said playfully.

I followed him to the ride he was taking me. I jumped when I saw the huge roller coaster in front of me. It scared the living hell out of me! That was an understatement….it scared me shitless! It was freakin' huge! I turned to look at Ichigo. Even he looked kind of afraid! We both got on the line which was kind of big! I heard screams of joy and fear.

"You want to do this?" Ichigo inquired.

"Hell yeah," I stated out. "Unlike you, I'm not scared!"

"H-hey, I'm not scared either!" Ichigo replied angrily. "I'm just making sure you want to go!"

"Well you already got your answer!" I said teasingly.

"Yeah," Ichigo said in a sly smirk. "Oh yeah and don't hold on to the bar! You look like a total idiot!"

"Waddya expect me to do?" I asked looking at him like he was a freak. "Put my hands up in the air?!"

"That's right!" Ichigo said in a smile. "You have to do it!"

I looked at him for a while and just rolled my eyes. "Fine, I'll do it! But you also have to do it!"

Ichigo laughed. "Of course I am, we both are going to do it!"

"Good, get ready because it is our turn!"

"Alright, let's go then!"

We both got seat up front and stared all the way at the top. It was shaped like an "L" and it was long. The lady came and put on our seat belts. She went back to the small station and started to pull the lever very slowly. It started to go very slow. People had already started yelling. Not loud or anything just small yells. We were starting to reach the top of the roller coaster. My stomach went all the way up to my throat again. My heart pounding fast. Sweat falling down my forehead. Then…it happened…. THE DAMN THING FREAKINGWENT ALL THE WAY DOWN AT GOD KNOWS HOW MUCH SPEED! Ichigo and I threw our hands up as the roller coaster went back up in blasting speed and then went back down! It kept doing the same thing! I thought I was literally going to die! It started to slow down all of a suddenly. Ichigo and I looked at each other and smiled. That must've been the scariest time of my life!

"Are you ready for some more?" Ichigo asked in a devil-like smirk.

"Hell yeah," I said.

We both left the ride to go on some more! Today was going to be one hell of a fun day!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hisana's POV

The Kuchiki Manor was going through a big trauma! We all had just found out that Rukia had detention for a week starting from next Monday! She and another girl had wet up the teacher, Lady Ottawa, and the other noble girls! The Kuckiki Elders were furious! Byakuya-Sama was more than furious! Although he didn't show it, I knew it! His eyes were just speaking bloody murder! He already knew Rukia wasn't home yet and it was almost 11 o'clock at night! I let out a small sigh. If the Kuchiki Elders were to find out Rukia wasn't even home, she will for sure get a beating! I went to her part of the Kuchiki Manor.

"Is Rukia back?" I asked a servant with dark blue hair.

"No ma'am," She replied in a worried. "She still isn't back and it almost…..actually is already dark!"

"Please inform me when she comes back," I said in a frown.

"Yes ma'am," She said.

I turned around and saw Byakuya-Sama standing in corner. He had his same emotionless look. I walked over to him and bowed.

"Byakuya-Sama, Rukia still isn't home," I said looking down.

"I see," Byakuya said monotonously. "Let's go then."

"Yes Byakuya-Sama," I replied.

A servant in front of us before we could even start to leave.

"Daughter of Shihōin Yoruichi and Kisuke Urahara is here," she said while she bowed her head down.

"Where is she?" Byakuya asked.

"In the entrance," she replied.

"Tell her to wait," I spoke up. "We'll be coming."

"Yes ma'am," she said.

I turned to look at Byakuya-Sama. "She might know where Rukia is, Byakuya-Sama."

He just nodded his head and we continued to walk to the Entrance of the Kuchiki Manor. She wasn't dressed with a kimono; she was wearing some black pants that looked extremely tight and a gray blouse.

"Good Evening," Yoro said bowing her head which hid her smirk.

"Why are you here?" Byakuya asked harshly.

"I'm guessing that's your way of saying good evening," Yoro said sarcastically. "Anyway, the hell with that, I'm here is because I wanted to see if Rukia was here! She isn't replying to my texts or my calls! That's the reason, if it weren't for that, I would have never entered this pit of hell!"

"You have no manners," Byakuya said. "Just like your mom."

"Like mother, like daughter," Yoro mocked as she flash step.

I took deep breath and turned to look Byakuya-Sama, what she just said must have gotten him even madder than how he used to be!

"Let's go," he said quickly.

"Yes Byakuya-Sama," I said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back to Rukia's POV

It was almost already 10 o'clock at night time! It was like time was flying away like a freakin' bird! Ichigo had token me to every single roller coaster in Six Flags Magic Mountain! The last one I almost threw up! I turned to look Ichigo whose face was brighter the moon! His smile could light up the world! His eyes were brighter than the stars! He gave me a wide grin and wrapped his hands around. I almost did on my pants! I wasn't expecting someone like Ichigo would do that to….me!

"Did ya have fun?" Ichigo asked.

"Well," I paused for a while. "Of course I had fun!"

"Good then," Ichigo said. "I'll take you to another amusement park another time!"

"Wah," I said happily. "I can't wait for next time!"

"Wanna go somewhere else before going home?" Ichgio inquired.

"Hmm, no that's okay," I said. "I'm already happy!"

"Okay then, I won't force you," he said in a smile. "I just have something to give you!"

"And may I ask what that surprise is?" I questioned.

"I'll give to you once we go back home!" Ichigo said. "Now come on! We are going to flash step home!"

We flash step all the way back to the Senkaimon and left the World of The Living! Today was truly the best day! Once we entered the Soul Society, he harshly got me by the arm and made me face him. I knew exactly what he wanted to do. I started to turn beet red as he got near me. He was starting get near…..and nearer…..until finally are noses were touching! I gulped and closed my eyes! Here it comes! All off a sudden…I heard a familiar voice call my name. Ichigo quickly backed off! Both Ichigo and I went pale. I turned around to see Hisana-Nee in the corner of the gate. Holy Shit! I was freakin' dead! Ichigo turned around to Hisana-Nee, she looked pissed off! Ichigo turned to look at me. I motioned for him to leave. He nodded his head and flash step, leaving Hisana-Nee and me alone. I walked up to Hisana-Nee and I was greeted with two slaps on the cheek! It burned me.

"Why the hell can you not understand?!" Hisana hollered. "I told you to stop-you even said that you were NOT going to hang out with!"

I stayed silent. Hisana-Nee just ruined my day. Hatred started to fill my heart.

"Why aren't you answering," Hisana yelled. "You got detention for a week for behaving bad at noble classes!"

I still stayed silent. I felt her grab my hand harshly and we headed to the Kuchiki Manor. We entered the Kuchiki Manor and she went to drop me off to my room. She threw on my my bed and gave me one last slap.

"How could you betray my trust," Hisana said and with that closed the door!

I was left alone in my room. I looked at journal and grabbed it. I started writing down all of today! I put that I hated Hisana-Nee! I did hate her now; she was a horrible older sister! I wasn't planning on changing my mind

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

I was taking a walk around the Kuchiki Manor. Hisana-Nee was destroying my life! Right when my life starts getting a little better, she has to get in and ruin everything! On the middle of my walk, I stopped to look inside Nii-Sama and Nee-Saan's room. I decided to take a quick peek inside. I could hear them talking about something but I couldn't actually understand. So I went in even more! It was pitch black so I blend in. I took a glance and opened my eyes! My Nii-Sama looked so pissed! His voice. His face. It scared me!

"I'm sorry Byakuya-Sama," Hisana said in low voice.

"The Kuchiki Elders are getting impatient," Byakuya said as he closed his eyes. "I can barely hold them off now that they found out her getting detention. If they hear about her going out with Kurosaki, they will go ballistic."

"I'll talk her," Hisana replied. "I swear, I'll make her change Byakuya-Sama!"

"I hope you can," Byakuya said. He got up and started to walk towards my direction. I had to flash step the hell out of there or else I would get caught by Nii-Sama! When I finally reached my room, it was 12 o'clock midnight. I swallowed back my tears. I was causing my Nii-Sama and Nee-Saan so many problems! All of a sudden, my growing hatred for my Nee-Saan was disappearing quickly! I quickly got my journal and was about to erase what I put when all of a suddenly, I felt Hisana-Nee's reiatsu! I quickly jumped back to my bed and pretended I was asleep. I heard open the door and close it. She stroke my hair and covered me properly with blanket. I felt he back away. I opened my a little and saw that she had seen my journal! Shit! If she reads what I put…she would be heartbroken! She walked up to my journal and picked it up. She carefully observed it for a long time. Maybe she was thinking if she should read it or not. I was hoping she didn't….but my hopes went down when I saw her opening it! I saw her expressions change little by little. Her eyes widened. Her hands shaking. Her face was mixed with grieve and disappointment. I heard her whisper "I still love you though….Rukia." Tears rapidly started to fill her face. She put the journal down and left my room. I got up and stared at my journal. Shit! I felt so freakin' stupid! How could I have such feelings towards Hisana-Nee! I quickly got off my bed and went outside to look for Hisana-Nee. I couldn't find her anywhere! I looked inside my Nii-Sama and Nee-Saan's room but no one was there! I felt a tear down run my cheek. Shit, I just ruined it like…..how could I have…I FREAKIN' HATE MYSELF! Shit, I just ruined it like that….in a blink of an eye! Right when I was about to give up…I found her! Under a cherry blossom tree. A pool of salt water was swirled in her eyelids. I was about to go running to her when suddenly, my Nii-Sama appeared out of the dark. I jumped back to where I was and just watched as my Nii-Sama approached to her. Hisana-Nee still hadn't noticed him. Then, the pool of salt water in her eyelids just broke down and started to pour out like a waterfall. My Nii-Sama face…..full of pain and grieve when he saw her like that! Hisana put her hand on her face and started to cry hard! Byakuya walked up to her and gently grabbed Hisana by her arm and made her face him. He lifted her by the chin and stroke her hair. Hisana attempted to smile but more tear just came out! She was too hurt! Byakuya wiped off her tears with his hand. He pulled her close to him and gave her tight and long hug. Hisana wrapped her hands around his back and continued to cry. He kissed her on top of her hair! I couldn't hear what they were saying but I knew she was telling him what she read! I couldn't watch anymore….I couldn't see my Nee-Saan cry anymore! I flash step back to my room and closed the door. I got my journal and threw it in garbage! I all of suddenly, I just broke into tears! I was a horrible monster! I really do hate myself

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Okay….this must have been the longest chapter ever! I really hope you like it! I've been working on this since Wednesday! So anyway…..READ AND REVIEW! Remember…..cake for all of you guys


	7. Chapter 7

HELLLOOOOOOOOOOO MY AMIGOS Y AMIGAS! QUIEN ME EXTRANO?! WHO THE HELL MISSED ME? Well ofcourse EVERYONE DID! Okay let's start with thanking all my FUNNY and COOL reviewers. Without you guys, I dunno what I'd read daily with my sister to laugh. I FINISHED THE ENGLISH TEST! YESS! NOW ALL I'VE GOTTA DO IS MATH AND THEN I'LL UPDATE SOONER.

Shout Outs to:- Hitsugaya Taicho, Lizzy, Princeofthekeys, KarinHitsugaya, Hisana Kuchiki, Bya-loves-Hisa54, ByaSanafanatic, Demonic-catgirl, Jan-Shilah316, Ichigo Kuchiki, Gangsta378, Kuchiki Fukotai, Byaxhisa4eva25, and WarriorofAnime! Your reviews almost made cry! THANK YOU

Hitsugaya Taicho:- Yes! I would love to be your friend! You are sooo funny and cool! I always cry of laughter when I read your reviews! Rock on!

Disclaimer:- My flight to Japan is on May 13,2013! Once I'm done with threating Tite Kubo…I WILL OFFICIAL OWN BLEACH! Bwahahaha! Until then…..I sadly do not own Bleach

Recommended Song:- "Die Young" by Ke$ha

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Flash Back_

_I couldn't watch anymore….I couldn't see my Nee-Saan cry anymore! I flash step back to my room and closed the door. I got my journal and threw it in garbage! I all of suddenly, I just broke into tears! I was a horrible monster! I really do hate myself!_

_End of Flash Back_

Hisana-Nee was the first person that came up to my mind when I woke up! She was so hurt yesterday after she read what I wrote on my journal! Me, being the horrible little sister I am, wrote that I hated my older sister! And thanks to that, Hisana-Nee is now heartbroken! Just remembering how she was crying yesterday…..It just made me hate myself even freaking more! I let out a small sigh and quickly got up. I looked at the time and almost shit on my pants! It was freaking 8 o'clock in the damn morning and Noble freaking Classes start at freakin' 7:40! HOLY SHIT! MY NII-SAMA WAS GOING TO BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF ME THIS FREAKING TIME! I was betting more than hundred dollars that he was going to be more than pissed with me! I jumped off my bed and stumbled outside. I was about to enter the bathroom when a maid with short blue hair stopped me.

"E-excuse ma'am," She stuttered.

"What happened?" I questioned. "I'm late for Noble Classes and if I….."

"Eh, s-sorry for interrupting ma'am," she stammered. "But you don't have any Noble Classes today."

My eyes widened. My heart started racing. Did I hear correct? No horrible stupid Noble Classes?! All of suddenly, I threw my hands in the air….like I just don't care! I twirled around like I was a princess and closed my eyes.

"HELL YEAH!" I screamed like a complete luntic. "NO FREAKING NOBLE CLASSE…"

I stopped on my mid-sentence. My eyes widened even more! Millions of awesome and cool ideas started crossing my mind! An evil smirk appeared on my face. I turned to look at the blue-haired servant. She looked pretty terrified! She must be thinking I was going insane!

"You," I said pointing at her. "I need your help!"

"M-me," She stammered. "N-no, please no! I c-can…"

"C'mon, it will only be for a little while," I pleaded

The maid looked at me for a while. She finally let out a small sigh.

"W-what is the matter?" She questioned.

"Help me cook breakfast for my Nii-Sama and Nee-San!" I said in a smile.

"Waah, n-no….I can't," She stammered hysterically. "I am not allowed to go co…."

"Then I'll take the blame," I said.

"Wa….wait," She paused. "You'll take the blame?!"

"Damn right I will," I replied in a smile. "Now c'mon! We will make…STRAWBERRY MOCHI!"

"Eh, ma'am," She started. "Do you know how to cook?"

"Nope," I said in a smirk. "But you're going to help me…..riiiiiight?"

The maid gulped and went pale. "Yes ma'am, I will attempt to help you cook!"

"Perfect," I yelled happily. "Let's get going to the kitchen!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We walked into the kitchen which was packed with maids. They all stopped to stare at us. Some of them started to whisper. I saw Takara and Sakura enter with Lady Namiko. The three of them shot me the dirty look. I looked at them up and down and then wrinkled my nose. They were NOT going to put me down!

"C'mon," I said quickly.

"Yeah, let's go." She agreed.

We made our way deeper into the Kitchen. We could hear whispers about the two of us. Just hearing them saying shit and a half about both me and the blue-haired clutz got me pissed off! I was trying my best to ignore…but if you have anger-management problems like me…..the chances are negative! I heard some of them whisper about me about being an Adoptive Kuchiki! I was running out of patients. Then about a stupid girl from Rukongai does not deserve to be in the Noble Kuchiki House! There was very little left. Finally….I heard one of them say that I was seducing Kurosaki Ichigo! That one….sure as hell…pissed me off! .Strawberry?! HELL NAW! I turned around to look at the maids. I was going to do Kidō on all the damn maids…..except for the one that was with me! Then…I will officially be promoted from Shinigami to Serial Killer…like Ryuuk, the guy from Death Note! I started to walk towards all the maids. They all started to back away little by little. I was going to make them piss in their pants for talking shit in a half about me…in front of my freaking face!

"Say it again," I said in an evil smirk.

"S-say what again?" One of them asked in a trembling voice.

"Don't play dumb with me," I shouted. "Say it in my face! Tell me that I "seduce" Kurosaki Ichigo! Say it!"

"W-we would neve…." She began.

Right there, I lost control of myself. I slapped the girl two times! It was no slap…..IT WAS A FREAKING PUNCH! That is how pissed I got with them! Blood came out of her nose and she fell to floor!

"The next time I hear you guys talk shit about me," I hollered. "Expect something greater than a slap or punch!"

"Y-yes ma'am," all of them said.

I turned around to look at the maid. She didn't look terrified….she actually looked happy! She gave me a smile and thumbs up.

"That was great," She said. "There have been lots of offensive comments like that about you and I was starting to get pretty tired about that!"

"Yeah, same here," I said. "What's your name?"

"My name is Hana," She said in a smile. "Please to finally meet you, ma'am!"

"Call me Rukia," I said.

"W-wouldn't it be…." Hana began but then smiled. "Okay Rukia! Let us get to work!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are you ready?" Hana asked nervously.

"Yeah," I said gulping. "Let's begin the mission in a half that I want to do!"

"Alright, the recipe says to combine 2 cups of water with mochiko* and sugar," Hana said nervously. "You do that while I go coat the container with oil!"

"Y-yeah, sure, I'll do it!" I stammered tensely.

While she went to the easy shit, I was left to do the hard shit! I thought she was freakin' going to help! I told her I totally suck at freaking cookin'! I gulped and started to find and pour the three main ingredients together! I needed to make this extra good! I measured the 2 cups of water in the measuring cup as she told me to! I poured the water into the bowl. I had to make a lot so I poured in 5 cups mochiko* and then 4 ½ cups of sugar into the bowl! I started to mix very fast! I was like freaking blender! It was pretty tough to mix….which was pretty weird because the batter is supposed to be smooth! As I continued, the spoon got stuck in the middle of the bowl! I gulped and started to feel a little worried…..I turned to look at Hana whom was coming my way.

"Are you done with the batter, ma'am?" Hana asked in a smile.

"W-well….you see well….eh…." I stammered.

Hana made a small frown but then smiled. "Don't worry, we can fix this!"

I stared at her for a while and made a frown. "Ya think we can sista?"

She grinned widely. "Don't you wanna make breakfast for your Nii-Sama and Nee-San?"

I twitched at what she just told me. "Yeah….of course!"

"Alright, let's go!" Hana said cheerfully.

I gulped harshly. This was going to be a long one.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

After an hour of cooking, I had finally created an _edible_ dish for my Nii-Sama and Nee-San! I smiled. Strawberry mochi, two bowls of rice, fillets of grilled salted salmon with the skin, a side of pickles,

two bowls of miso soup, and several sheets of seasoned seaweed. I sighed. "Try it."

"Doshte?!"

"I said, try it, Hana."

"A-ano. Um. D-doshteeeee?"

I felt my left eye twitch. I turned to look at her. I musta looked really pissed 'cause she got a little of each in a separate bowl and choked it down.

"A-ano," she said after combulsing it down her throat. "It is very good!"

"Stop shitting with me and tell me the truth, wouldja?"

"B-but Ma'm, it's delicious."

I stopped. "What did I ask you before?"

"You told me to say the truth and I will say nothing but the truth."

"No forget that. I am happy it's good, but I told you to call me Rukia. We are nakamas."

"R-really…..a-are you serious?"

"Damn right I'm serious!"

"B-but…you are…"

"What did I tell ya?!"

"Ohhh! Sugoiii! I can't wait! Tomorrow my best friend is coming in. She'll also work under you. We can be a trio! Waaahhh, I can't wait, Rukia!"

"Alright, sounds like fun," I said in a smile. "See ya, have to go give this to my Nii-Sama and Nee-San! Bye Hana!"

"Oh, byyyyeee Rukia!"

jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj

I took a peek inside my Nii-Sama and Nee-San's room. I couldn't see anyone inside so decided to go just a little deeper. I moved the golden curtain and only saw bedcovers. I made a frown and took a step away, but then laid the tray of food on my Nii-Sama's table. I hoped they'd like it. All the pain I'd cause them. My Hisana-Nee. My Byakuya-Nii. I was a burden. A big time burden.

I turned to the wall and stared at it. I was so frustrated with myself that I banged my head against the wall. Three times. HOLY SHIT DID THE FREAKIN' THING HURT LIKE HELL! I stumbled backwards. What the hell was it made of? I tapped the wall and smirked. Ain't that tough. I whammed my fist into the wall. HOLY SHIT! i had left a crater on the freakin' wall. I heard voices outside.

Three voices to be exact.

A maid's.

My Nii-Sama's.

and...

My Nee-Saan's.

I. WAS. FREAKIN'. SCREWED.

I looked around the room and suddenly heard a light bulb click. Wait. A lightbulb?! In the Soul Society?! Holy hell was I goin' insane. I grabbed the stash of bed covers in the corner of the room and laid them against the wall I had freakin' punched and hoped for the best.

Guess what?

THE FREAKIN' HOLE STILL SHOWED!

Right then and there my Nii-Sama and Nee-Saan entered the room; I did the wisest thing anyone could possibly do. I sat on the covers and hoped they wouldn't ask what the hell I was doing.

They both entered at the same time. Hisana-Nee was startled shitless, but Nii-Sama just looked pissed. "What are you doing here, Rukia?" His voice was colder than ice itself.

"Ummm.." I hummed. "I was- I was-" I looked at the food on the table. "I cooked you two some breakfast!"

Hisana-Nee's eyebrow raised and then suddenly scrunched together. "Rukia, what happened to your head and why are you on top of bed covers?"

I stayed struck. Hisana-Nee, after what she read she cared about me. But SHIT IT WAS NOT THE TIME TO DAYDREAM. THAT HELLA WALL HAD LEFT A BRUISE ON MY HEAD! "Ummmmm," I stopped. And thought. "I FELL FROM MY BED!"

Nii-Sama almost twitched and Nee-Saan's face twisted into a doubtful look. "You don't have a bed. We sleep on bedcovers."

I opened my eyes. SHIIIIIIIIT I WAS SOOOOO SCREWED! "I meant that I-I" I looked around then at the wooden floor. "I slid off the covers and fell on my face. On the hard, wooden floor."

Hisana-Nee made the 'o' shape with her mouth, but my Nii-Sama did not seem to buy it. He was just observing me. Damn my bro just couldn't gimme a break, could he?

I cleared my throat. "Sooo, I cooked some FREAKIN' BREAKFAST FOR YOU TWO SO WHY DONTCHA SIT DOWN AND FREAKIN' EAT IT!" But I only said that inside my freakin' head. Instead I said in my most sugary voice, "Nii-Samaaa, Nee-Saaan, please sit and eat."

They nodded and sat down. As they began eating I looked out the window. The day was soo beautiful. With that blue sky, green grass, pink cherry blossoms, and a spiky orange haired guy... Looking straight at me... With amber eyes... The same guy I saw yesterday... Wait... WHAT?! I slapped my hand against my face at least two times and looked again. No one... Phewph... I think I was going insane.

"Rukia," I heard my Hisana-Nee say. "What happened?!"

I looked back at my Nee-Saan and Nii-Sama. They looked terrified! "Umm.. Umm," I felt like crying suddenly. WHAT THE HELL WAS I GONNA COME UP WITH NOW. Then. "I KNOW! I am low on blood pressure!"

"Blood pressure?" repeated Nii-Sama as he drank his bowl of miso soup.

"Yes!" I yelled a little too loud. "It happens due to dehydration."

Hisana-Nee got this worried face. "Should I summon the physician?"

HOLY SHIT! MY. BRILLIANT RETORT JUST BACKFIRED ME. "NO!" I yelled. Both of my siblings visually jumped. I musta said it louder than planned. "J-just eat."

They nodded and continued eating. I leaned against the wall that I had hmemes and sighed again. I looked out the window when I heard a whistle. There was Kurosaki Ichigo giving me the most mockitive smile he could've ever given me. I gulped. Why? Why, me?! I had to think fast. "Nii-Sama, Nee-Saan, what do you think of going out with me today. To the World of the Living?" Ichigo frowned. A big frown. Maybe he wanted to take me out today? I should've asked his opinion first. No, Rukia. Snap out of Lalala Land. Get your shit together. You will NOT go out with Ichigo today.

I looked at Hisana-Nee and Byakuya-Nii. They both seemed pleased with the idea. Hisana gave me a wide smile. "I'd love to go." Nii-Sama nodded.

I smiled. "Good! Be ready in an hour. I have to go get some proper clothes for you guys."

"Proper clothes?!" exclaimed Hisana-Nee. "What's wrong with these clothes?"

"Well," I said. "You'll look like FREAKS! I mean- I mean- that's what others will think about your clothing... I certainly don't! I mean why would I?" I looked at them. Nii-Sama didn't look happy. "Ya know what. I'll be back in thirty minutes." I smiled and stormed out of the room. Outside, I saw Ichigo approaching me. Not here. Not here. Please. Not here, Ichii. But, he was coming closer. Suddenly, I stormed out of my Nii-Sama's part of the estate. I jumped over the wall and ran for five minutes. I finally found a tree to climb. The jerk must've left already. I just kept repeating those words. I sighed. Suddenly, I felt someone tousle my hair. I looked up and I met with those beautiful eyes of that DAMN STRAWBERRY! Loooooooong pause.

"Why'd ya run away, Pixie?"

I just held my breath. Our closeness. I gulped. "Get away from my face, you jerk!"

He pulled away and jumped onto the same branch that I was on. "Fine, violent child. You mad at me?"

"N-no," I said looking away. Damn it! Was I blushing? My checks were burning. How red was I?! Kuchikis shouldn't blush.

"Are you blushing?" the punk asked.

"YOU IDIOT!" I yelled. "I DON'T BLUSH!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah," he retorted. Then the damn orange top, jerk laid on my lap. Like nothing. Oh I was not a cushion. I, Rukia Kuchiki, was NOT a FREAKIN' cushion. I pushed him off and sent him flying downwards. To my freakin' surprise, I went down with him!

jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj jjjjjjjj

okay peeps this is Taichichaser2000 with WarriorofAnime. Today, the freak wanted to do a part of this story. She did from jjjj-jjjj. I did all x's. Tell the sucka she ain't funny.

WarriorofAnime: Faa-Chaan, I am soo freakin' funny. I just like action better.

Taichochaiser2000: Jaay-Chaan, don't shit around with me. You ain't funny at all.

WarriorofAnime: Oh yeah?! Let's see. Reviewers am I funny or am I funny?

Taichichaser2000: You are giving them the same freakin' options you freakin' idiot! Are you freakin' stupid?!

WarriorofAnime: You obviously have no sense of humor.

Taichichaser2000: SHADDUP AND DON'T GIMME THAT. AT LEAST I DON'T HAVE FREAKIN ANGER MANAGEMENT PROBLEMS.

WarriorofAnime: Ahh the reviewers of this chapter, I do NOT have anger management problems. Faa-Chaan wishes. But any-doo, while my sista and I quarrel please...

Taichichaser2000: FREAKIN' READ AND REVIEW! BE READY FOR ANOTHER FREAKIN' CHAPPIE MAÑANA O ESTE VIERNES.

WarriorofAnime: Nos vemos amigos y amigas!

Both of us together: ADIOS!


	8. Chapter 8

Okay people! Just wanna ask you guys this question:- What will Ichigo's reaction be when he finds out that he is going to marry someone he doesn't even know?

WarriorofAnime: Can I state my opinion?

Taichichaser2000: Get the hell out of my story.

WarriorofAnime: Hai, Hai, Faa-Chan. I've gotta work on my story. Anyways. Arigato Jan-Shilah316 for voting for me. Faa-Chan said she isn't takin' aaannny lessons from me because I am still 'b-o-o-oooring". My mom is from El Salvador an my dad is from Pakistan, but we live in the U.S.A. Aren't we quite a mixture? In this chapter, I only do two sceneS. Then I wo-

Taichichaser2000: GET the HELL OUT OF MY STORY YOU HORRIBLY BORING CREATURE!

WarriorofAnime: Hai, you boring Byakuya-addicted, nail polish adorin' Faa-Chan.

Taichichaser2000: BYAKUYA! I LOVE YOU MY HOT AND CUTE AND ADORABLE AND HANDSOME TAICHOU! YAY! MARRY ME! FORGET HISANA AND COME WITH MEEEEEEEEEE!

WarriorofAnime: Faa-Chan is a humongous fan of Kuchiki Byakuya and ByaHisa. I just say the word 'Byakuya' and she goes NUTS!

Taichichaser2000: Byakuya?! SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! OH MY GOSH! I LOOOVE YOUUUU BYAKUYA! YOUR MINE! *Gets out her Kuchiki Byakuya action figure(THAT SHE STILL DOES NOT OWN) and starts hugging it* Watashi wa anata o aishite (私はあなたを愛して or 'I love you')! COME TOOOOO MEEEEE MY PRINCE CHAARRRMING! *Starts rolling on the floor having seizure*

WarriorofAnime: Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! I did jjj-jjj of course.

Taichichaser2000: I NEED YOUR WUUUV! I NEED YOUR TIIMMEE! WHE EVWEYTHING ITH WONG YOU MAKE IT WIGHT! I FWEEW SHO HIGH! I COME AWIVE! I NEEEEEEEEEEEED TO BEE FWEEEEEE WITH YOU TONIGHT! I NEEEEEEEEEEEED YOUUUUURRRRRRRRRR LOOOOOVE BYAKUYA!

WarriorofAnime: Have to go and control it! Faa-Chan would love to say she doesn't own Bleach, but apparently- *smacks Taichichaser2000 behind her head and grabs her before she falls* she is currently out of order. So I'll do it for her.

WarriorofAnime's first disclaimer(since she has no intention of doing disclaimers on her story):- Faa-Chaan and I do not own Bleach. BUT. She claims that she'll own it in a month. I got mad 'cause I wanna own it too. So we did a deal. I'll be the artist(since I'm so freakin' good at art) and she'll be the plot maker. Together! We shall RULE THE WORLD!

Tatarataratara

The Pinky and the Brain. The Pinky and the Brain.

One is a genius(WarriorofAnime), the other's insane(Taichichaser2000)

Okay-okay. Back to the point. We do not own Bleach. YET!

Recommended Song: "I Need Your Love" by Ellie Goulding ft. Calvin Harris

jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj jjjjjj

I opened my eyes. I inhaled. I exhaled. I rolled off and sat up. He sat up. We had landed in a very weird way. Me. On top. Of him.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING, YOU STUPID STRAWBERRY?!" I yelled.

Ichigo just looked away. Was he blushing?

"Are you blushing?"

He looked at me and I could see a little pink on his cheeks. "HELL NO!"

"Yes, you are," I said teasingly.

"Why aren't you blushin'? We coulda.. Coulda... Coulda..."

"Kissed."

Silence. "Man! If only!"

I socked him on the jaw. "You jerk."

He scowled."Why did you ask your Nii-Sama and Nee-Saan to go out with you today? I was going to take you out!"

I smirked. "Aww. How sweet. Sorry, though. As much as you want me, I have to make my siblings happy. Ya see I got them really pissed off yesterday."

Ichigo just stared at me. Suddenly, he got this devilish grin. "I'll have you today. Believe me, I will."

I felt my left eye twitch. "Two words, Berry. You. Wish."

He just smiled even wider. "Okay, so you leaving in an hour?"

I just stared at him. What the hell was he planning? "Umm.. If they are ready, then yeah."

"Okaaaay." He stood up and stretched. "Ain't it an awesome day?"

I gulped. He looked handsome and mischievous. "Brilliant, Ichigo. Brilliant. You are trying to HYPNOTIZE ME!"

"Me?! Noooo. You are just already mesmerized by me."

"You jerk! I ain't mesmerized by anyone!"

"Oh yeah, Pixie."

"Yeah," I said standing up. Then the jerk pinned me to the tree trunk. I must've blushed 'cause he was grinning maniacally. I did the most reasonable thing I could've done. Kissed him. On the lips. JUST KIDDING. I stepped on his foot.

"OW! WHAT THE HELL RUKIA?"

"I am a Kuchiki. You can't do that to a Kuchi-"

"Don't gimme that shit. I betcha you were wishin' for a-"

"SHUT UP, CARROT TOP OR YOU DIE."

"Fine, but anyways. Here." He threw a package at me. "Enjoy it. Yesterday I noticed how crappy your phone looked. This is a new version. My number's already in."

I just tilted my head and gave him a smile. My heart felt so warm and I think that there were butterflies fluttering in my stomach. Shit. Take control, Rukia. Take control. "Arigato."

"Okay see you in an hour."

"Okay. See you in an h- WAIT! AN HOUR?!" But the freak was gone. I opened the bag and smiled. It had words on top that I mad out to be 'The new: iPhone 5' Sweet! It's a touch screen. Ichi has the same phone. I think I was too happy, 'cause as I was walking back to my part of the estate I bumped into Kuchiki Hai.

"Rukia," she said smiling.

"Hai," I said, and then bowed my head. "Gomenasai for bumping into you."

"No," she responded. "What is to be expected from you?"

I think I twitched. Hai was my cousin, but she and I barely knew each other. She was the main female heiress to the clan and a- Well a- FREAK. She fired ten maids in one day just because they didn't select the cloth she wanted for her new dresses.

"Anyways, please be off with your stupid schedule." She began walking off.

I felt my hand clench. I wasn't going to get my hands dirty- yet. I just shook my head and began walking away. She'd pay. BUT! Not today. Today I was going to turn a pissed off Byakuya-Nii and a depressed Hisana-Nee into. Into. Umm. I don't think Nii-Sama would ever act like Aladin or Nee-Saan would ever act like Belle. No wait. Is it Aladin and Bell or Aladin and Jasmine? I gotta ask Ichigo to rent Aladin for me again. It's a cute love story. Tragic. But. Okay gotta stop daydreaming. Yoruichi must be waiting.

jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj jjjjjj jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I felt my left eye twitch abnormally. This was the secret hide-out? IT'S FREAKING REPLICA OF URUHARA'S CANDY SHOP! I sighed and entered the small shop. All of a suddenly….a high reitsu came from the backyard. It was coming from the backyard. I flashed step over to the backyard and hid behind a walL. I took a quick peek in the backyard and my eyes widened. THE BACKYARD LOOKED LIKE SHIT! It was completely messed up!

"Have I become stronger or what!" Yoro gloated.

"You have to practice more," Yoruichi stated. "Don't get comfortable with so…RUKIA! You finally arrived!"

I came out from hiding and smiled. "Sorry for bugging you! How are..."

"Let's get to business," Yoruichi said quickly. "You are here because you need some clothes and gigais for Beauty and the Beast, am I correct?"

My left eye twitched abnormally. "Yeah….I'm here because of that!"

Yoruichi smirked. "Jeez, girl, take a chill pill! I was kidding…..maybe! Anyways….come inside the house! Yoro…stay outside and practice!"

"Yes mom," Yoro said in a smile. "See you, Rukia!"

"See you too, Yoro," I replied as I went inside.

My eyes probably came out their sockets when I entered the house! IT WAS LIKE A FREAKING PALACE! THE WALLS WERE FREAKIN GOLD. THE COUCH WAS HUMONGOUS AND THE FLOOR WAS FLUFFY CARPET.

"Take out your freakin shoes! I don't want the carpet messed up!"

"Y-yes! I am so s-sorry!"

"Sheesh! Idiots these a days just don't know how kid around!"

"S-sorry..."

"Would'ya shaddup with your 'I'm sorry, I'm sorry!' It gives me a freaking headache!"

"S-sorry..."

Yoruichi turned to look at me and gave me thas creepy smile. She walked up to me and pat my head.

"One more 'sorry' out of your mouth and I'll beat the living hell outta you!"

I gulped and nodded my head.

"Goodie! Now let us get to business!"

"Y-yeah! Well you see...Nii-Sama and Nee-Saan have a very..."

"Answer me this, are they old fashion or modern fashion?"

"Well...if you could get them something decent then..."

"Whoah whoah! Wait and stop right there heremana! I am just asking for their favorite style! I am for sure as hell not going to get their exact favorite type, I am going to get something close to it!"

"Y-yes, ma'am...!"

"Oh, I didn't know you were a maid in the house either!"

"W-wait! I didn't mean..."

"Okay...let's start with the hardest idiot! Byakuya-Boo's wife or *scoof* the Beauty *scoof scoof*!"

"Ummm...actually, her name is Hisan..."

"Do I look stupid to you?! I know her freaking name! I jut made up a nickname for her!"

"Oh..."

"C'mon now! Let's go see if we can find some clothes for princess!"

"Hai, Yoruichi!"

There was a five minute akward silence while we looking through the closet. I just started whistling a random tune until I felt my sleeve being tuged abrubptively. I looked at Yoruichi. She had an evil smirk and her golden eyes were just speakingg mischief...which kind of gave me the chills! She was had two bags on her hand. One of the bags were yellow and it said "Forever 21." The other one was gray and it said "Khols." I was guessing that was the name of the brand or something like that.

"Ya luucky, kiddo! I found perfect clothes for Beauty and Beast! It is just their style! Old-fashioned and ugly!"

My left eye twitched abnormally. Old-Fashioned? UGLY?! Who the hell was did she think she was?! I still had to be polite even though she was talking shit about my Nii-Sama and Nee-Saan in front of my face! She was still helping me!

"Arigat..."

"No need to thank me! Just take the bag and get the hell out of my house! Your Nii-Sama and Nee–Saan must be waiting!"

"Y-yeah. I shall be leaving this pit of doom as soon as possible!"

"Oh yes! And I HAVE to disinfect the house because of all your Kuchiki shit germs! Ta-ta now! The gigai pills are in there too! Ta-ta now!"

"Ta-ta, Yoruichi-SAMA!"

And with that, I flash step to the door and got out of that hella of a hell pit! I was trying to be nice! It's actually easy being nice! But Shihoin Yoruichi made it seem like a...MISSION IMPOSSIBLE! Now I can understand why my Nii-Sama didn't like her! She was a total nutcase! I looked at the my watch and saw that it was already 11:30 am! T HAD ALREADY BEEN TWO FREAKING HOURS! I started to flash step back to the Kuchiki Estate!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ichigo's POV

I came out of Uruhara and Yoruichi's bedroom. I looked at Yoruichi and we both smirked at each other. Rukia was not going to get rid of me so easily. Not even in her dreams! I was going to make sure that Byakuya and Hisana never forget this day!

"You gave her the correct bag?"

"Sure as hell did! I triple-checked, too!"

"That's good! Arigato, Yoruichi."

"No problem...now gimme money!"

"Oka...WHAT THE HELL?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY MONEY?!"

"You don't know what money is?! Man, are you stupid!"

My left eye twitcjed abnormally. What the hell was wrong with her?!

"Well, you see...money is..."

"I KNOW WHAT MONEY IS!"

"Oh okay...now gimme twenty dollars!"

"Hell no!"

"Fifteen?"

"Never."

"Ten?"

"Maybe in your dreams."

"FIVE FREAKING DOLLARS?!"

"Yes! Five dollars it is!"

I looked at Yoruichi. Her expressions wasn't changing...yet! She let a big sigh and looked at me very serious-like.

"Kurosaki Ichigo...GIMME TWENTY DOLLARS OR ELSE!"

"OR ELSE WHAT?!"

"Or else I will transform into a cat and then to a human... . !"

My heart stopped. I went pale. I stopped breathing. Just the thought of Yoruichi turning a human and appearing nude in front of me made me blush beet red!

"Well...whaddya chose?"

I twitched abnormally. I stuffed my right hand into my left pocket and took out a twenty dollar bill.

"Here! Take the damn thing!"

"That's better! Now get the hell out of my house!"

"Don't worry! I am going to get out of this hella of a hell pit as soon as possible!"

"Ta-ta now! And if you ever need help, come and ask me!"

"You can take that offer and shove it where the sun don't shine!"

"I'll get ya for that one later kiddo! Now LEAVE!"

I flash step outside and turned to look at Yoro, who was on top of a tree. We both flashed each other smirk. And with that...I left the house.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj

"Nii-Sama, Nee-Saan," I called from outside their door. "Are ya ready or not?!"

No response. I sighed. "I'm coming in."

Suddenly the door was open and there were my siblings. I smiled and lifted the bags. "Ready?!"

They both nodded and we were gone. There was an awkward silence as we walked towards the Senkaimon. I cleared my throat. "Sooo, how was my food?"

My Nii-Sama nodded in approval and my Nee-Saan gave me a wide smile. "Delicious, Rukia! When did you start cooking?"

I looked at both of them in disbelief. Hana wasn't lyin'! My food was FREAKIN' DELICIOUS! Maybe I'll make some for Ich- W-wait! Don't think of him today, Rukia. Don't. Think. About. Strawberry. I smiled at my Nee-Saan. "Today. My servant, Hana, just instructed me."

"Excellent, maybe I can sign you up for gourmet Japanese cooking."

I think I ?! I COULD BARELY LIVE WITH FREAKIN' NOBLE CLASSES! "Nee-Saan, I think-"

_I've got the moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moves like Jagger_

_ I don't need to try to control you_

_Look into my eyes and I'll own you_

Oh. Hell. No! Ichigo put a freakin' ringtone for when he calls me and it's that stupid song that gets stuck in my head everytime!

_Look into my eyes and I'll own you_

_ With them moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moves like Jagger_

Both of my siblings were staring at me in a wired way. I wouldn't blame them. I musta looked weird looking through my hakama for my phone. I had to come up with something. "Umm. I let Yoro play with my phone yesterday, so this is the result."

"Yoro is such a bad girl!" My Nee-Saan said but my Nii-Sama knew I was lying.

_Maybe it's hard_

_When you feel like you're broken and scarred_

_Nothing feels right_

_But when you're with me_

_I'll make you believe_

_That I've got the key_

I got my new phone and picked it up. "YOROOOOOO, WHY ARE YOU CALLING ME RIGHT NOW WHEN I CLEARLY TOLD YOU I WAS SPENDING THE DAY WITH MY NIIIIII-SAMA AND NEEEEEE-SAAN."

I heard Ichigo's laughter from the other line. "DON'T YOU MEAN BEAUTY AND THE BEAST?"

I checked if my siblings could hear. Hisana was pretty oblivious, but my Nii-Sama could hear his voice. I knew it. His face looked HELLA SCARY.

"Anydo, YORO, please call me LATER! BYE!" I tapped the end call button and put my phone away. I smiled at the two closest things to family I had in my life. "C'mon. I already told Yoro to leave me alone, so let's go enjoy our day."

Hisana-Nee nodded and began walking, but Nii-Sama stayed were he was. We looked at each other. Tha-thump. Tha-thump. Tha-thump. "Hisana didn't seem to notice, but that was Kurosaki Ichigo. Do not lie to me."

I frowned. "Hai, Nii-Sama. I'm sorry. I shouldn't be lying to you or her, but please, just today, I want to show you guys, that I am really sorry for my behavior lately." I looked at my Nii-Sama. His expressions were the same but his eyes were softer.

Sighing, he nodded and began walking ahead. I smiled and continued. I was going to give them a brilliant day.

jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj

Taichichaser2000:- THANK YOUUUUUUUUUUUUU KUCHIKI FUKOTAI, HITSUGAYA TAICHO, KARIN HITSUGAYA, HISANA KUCHIKI, ICHIGO KUCHIKI, RUKIA KUCHIKI, JAN-SHILAH 316, YAGAMI67RYUK19!

WarriorofAnime:- Your reviews are just epic!

Taichichaser2000:- I LETCHA DO TWO FREAKIN' SCENES IN THIS CHAPPIE, JAAY-CHAN SO NOW GET THE HELL OUT!

WarriorofAnime:- Okay, I won't be doing another appearance for a while, so don't miss me too much, 'kay?

Taichichaser2000:-THEY SURE AS HELL AIN'T GONNA MISS YOU YOU OLD, BORIN', BORIN', BORIN'... WHAT ARE YOU ADDICTED TO?

WarriorofAnime:- *evil smile* Byakuya

Taichichaser2000:- WAAAAH MY BYAKUYA BO. YOU ADORABLE LITTLE THING. I WANT YOUUUUUUUU.

WarriorofAnime:- Okay anyways, please review if you want another chapter from this nutcase tomorrow.

Taichichaser2000:- SQUEEEEEEE BYAKUYA.

WarriorofAnime:- Bye-bye. Don't miss me.

Taichichasr2000:- *gets back to normal* Now tell me, Jaay-Chan, why the hell would they miss you when they have me, a funny, talented, genius, and beautiful, comedian.

WarriorofAnime:- *does a Gin grin* ByaHisa.

Taichichaser2000:- WAAAAAAH BYAHISA BYASANA BYAHISA BYASANA BYAKUYA X HISANAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

WarriorofAnime shakes her head and knocks out TCC2000:- No, really. Bye.


	9. Chapter 9

I am just soo sorry for the late update! I just have to say two freaking words...Writers Block. SUCKS! I was forced to...to ask Jaay-Chan for freakin' help!

Anywhooooooo...here is the new chappie! Hope you guys like it!

Read and Review if you guys want a new chappie! That goes for the people that follow this...please! I'll give you guys choco-banana! Anyway, here it is! Prepare to laugh :D

Disclaimer:- I have sent Tite Kubo messages already that I will soon go to Japan, kick his ass, and then I will own Bleach! For right now...all of you...be patient because...I don't own Bleach...yet! :D

Recommened Song:- "Heart Attack" by Demi Lovato

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The awkward silence between my siblings and me was bugging the hell out of me! I had to come up with a conversation as soon as possible...but nothing good was crossing my damn mind! I looked up to see my Hisana-Nee. Right when I saw her, i thought of an excellent topic!

"Cats!" I blurted out like an idiot.

Hisana-Nee's face brightened up immediately, "I love cats!"

It was working! My brilliant plan was working! I was just to epic!

"Hisana-Nee," I began. "There are soooooo many cats in The World of the Living! You can get one at a pet store for nine freaking bucks!"

I noticed the inappropriate word I used in front of my Nii-Sama and Nee-San! My Nii-Sama gave me the I'm-going-beat-the-living-shit-out-of-you look! On the other hand, my Nee-San just looked happy about all the cat shit we were talking about!

"Byakuya-Samaaaaaaaaa, can we please buy a cat?" Hisana pleaded.

His expressions didn't change at all. But my poor Nii-Sama did go visually pale! He stayed silent. I looked at him for a while and decided it was time to have a little fun.

"Niiiiiiiiiii-Samaaaaaaa," I streched. "Aren't you going to answer to Hisana-Nee? You shouldn't leave her waiting!"

Silence.

"Nii-Sama?"

Silence.

"Niiiiii-Sama?"

Still silence.

"Byakuya-Samaaaaaa?"

Finally...a freaking answer.

"What happened, Hisana?"

"Can weeee pleaseeee get a cat?"

I waited for a reply. Was he going to say yes to her? Would he actually do it? My Nii-Sama stared at Hisana-Nee and finally spoke up!

"...No."

"Nee-Saan," I quickly began before she said anything. "Maye when we go to the pet store, Nii-Sama would change his mind and allow you to get a black kitten WITH yellow eyes!"

Nii-Sama went pale even more! He knew what I was talking about!

"Whaaaa!" Hisana squealed. "I love black kittens! Let's get a female so she could have more kittens!"

"Execellent idea," I replied happily. "Now let's get going!"

Hisana-Nee nodded and continued walking ahead. Leaving my Nii-Sama and me alone. I looked at my Nii-Sama pissed off face. I really put him in a bad posistion! I smiled and shrugged my shoulders.

"We shall continue walking, Nii-Sama!"

He stared at me with his icey gray eyes. Shit! He really was pissed! I did the smartest thing in the world...I DITCHED MY NII-SAMA AND WENT AHEAD WITH MY HISANA-NEE!

"Hisana-Nee must be lonely so I will go up ahead with her!"

I quickly went up ahead and stumble next to my Hisana-Nee. There was more awkward silence on our way. Hisana-Nee turned to look at me and smiled.

"Rukia-Chan, what are you planning to get Hai-Sama for her birthday?"

I felt my hand grip. My left eye twitch. Just remembering our last encounterance pissed me off! I slightly turned to look at my Hisana-Nee and smiled.

"I plan do get Hai nothing but...A BIG PIECE SHIT!"

Hisana-Nee jumped and her eyes widened. She looked like she was going to piss on her pants! I was breathening heavily and then let out a small sigh. I turned to look at my left and almost shit on my pants! My Nii-Sama. Next to me. Eyes glowing with freaking anger. He actually looked like he was going to go Sezenbonzakura on me!

"Really?"

I gulped and did a small smile. I had to come up with a good excuse!

"I was kidding around, Nii-Sama! Man, what Yoruichi said was so true! Idiots these a days can't take a freaking joke!"

Pissed off couldn't describe my Nii-Sama! Hisana-Nee twitched! Did I say something wrong? I looked at them and tilted my head. I think that pissued them off more. I raised an eyebrow. My finally Nii-Sama finally spoke up. His voice was icey and cold.

"Are you saying that we are idiots?"

"Maaaaybe...NO WAIT! I DIDN'T MEAN THAT! YOU TWO ARE EXCEPTION!"

They're expressions were still the same. I made a frown and turned to see up ahead. We had finally arrived to the Senkimon! I smiled and turned to look at them.

"You guys ready?"

They both nodded. I took my Zanpakutō and put it inside the Senkimon. It slowly started to opening little by little. It was more slower than a snail! I turned around to motioned fromy siblings to enter first! I smiled to myself once they enetered...I walked into the Senkimon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"NII-SAMA! NEE-SAAN!" I shouted as I came out of the Senkimon.

They both looked up to see me. My Nii-Sama's eyes widened...my Hisana-Nee looked like she was going to piss right on the spot!

"GET OUTTA OF THE OF THE WAY OR ELSE..."

CRASH! My left eye twitched abnormally. Was this really how it had to begin?! Did they not hear me call their names?! Someone's leg was on top of my face! The foot was practically crushing my freaking eyeball!

"Someone's foot is crushing my freaking eyeball..." I stated out.

"Well someone's leg is crushing my freaking stomach..." Hisana yelped.

"Can we get off of this possession...?" Byakuya asked monotonously.

"Excellent idea, Nii-Sama!" I said happily. "Since your on top, you get off first!"

My Nii-Sama got up and looked at my Hisana-Nee and me. He just stayed looking at us...for a long time. Was he not planning to help us up? Or was he thinking about how stupid we look? My Nii-Sama extended his hand and looked at my Hisana-Nee. She smiled and let out a small sigh. Instead of taking his freaking hand...she slowly got up on her. Both my Nii-Sama and I widened our eyes. She looked at him and finally spoke up.

"Arigato, Byakuya-Sama," Hisana said. "But I didn't need a hands up."

My Nii-Sama nodded his head. My Hisana-Nee turned to face me and she extended her hand.

"Need help?"

"N-no, Hisana-Nee! I d-don't need help! A-arigato for your c-concern!"

Hisana smiled and nodded her head. "Where are we going first?"

I quickly got up and started undust myself. "You guys have to change first! Remeber, the PEOPLE will think of you guys are some luntic-like freaks!"

My Nii-Sama slightly turned around to look at me and gave me his death glare. I turned to look at my Hisana-Nee who was looking excited.

"Alrightie then, let's get going!"

"Hai! Yoruichi told me you guys could change at Uruhara's Candy Shop! Tessai is only there! She was also the one who gave me the clothes that you guys are going to wear!"

Both my Nii-Sama and Nee-Saan looked at me like was some lunatic. My Hisana-Nee was the one to speak up first.

"Could you not ask someone else, Rukia-Chan?"

"Who else could I ask? That stupid carrot-toooooo...I m-mean...there was no else to ask! S-so I just asked..."

"That's okay. We'll just have to see what she prepared us!"

"Y-yeah, I guess..."

"Let's get going! I'm flash stepping!"

"H-hisana-Nee, you don't know..."

"I know where that place is...Yoruichi told me about so don't worry!"

I stayed silent for a second and then nodded. "Then we shall flash step."

While we were flash stepping, my phone started buzzing. I was guessing it meant that I had gotten a text. My Nii-Sama and Nee-Saan were up ahead so they wouldn't notice anything. I took out my phone and saw that the text was from Yoruichi. I gulped harshly and opened my phone. I was a tad bit scared of the text...I mean it was from Yoruichi! She was bad luck! I mean...she was a black cat...Ichigo had told me that black cats meant bad luck! What if it was bad news?!

Yoruichi:- Oi Rukia! I wouldn't want you and your siblings legs to hurt out of walking so much...SO I RESERVED A CHAUFFEUR FOR YOU IDIOTS! Ain't I good person?! He will be wearing a black suit with white gloves and shall meet up with you idiots in front of the shop! He has brown hair and his name is Ichiiiiiiiiii...I mean Hanasuba (From Vampire Knight! Just kidding!) Enjoy!"

Shit! The whole plan just got screwed up! She hired Ichigo has our Chauffeur...SHE FREAKING HIRED ICHIGO! What the hell was wrong with her?! Are trying to freaking kill me! I looked at my Nii-Sama and Nee-Saan. I felt my stomach go all the way up to my throat. I was screwed...BIG TIME!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjW arriorofAnimejjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj jjjjjjjjjjjjjjj

I waited as my sister changed her clothes and yawned. My brother hadn't changed either. He claimed that he wanted to see how my sista looked first.

"Ummm, Rukia?"

"Hai, Nee-San."

"What is this piece of cloth?"

"Piece of cloth?" I repeated.

"Yes, what is it? Underclothe?"

"Ehhh." I looked at my brother. "Nii-Sama can you leave us girls for a while?"

He seemed hesitant but he left he room.

Sighing, I said,"Come out. Nii-Sama left."

She slowly walked out, her face redder than Renji's hair. "Rukia, what the hell is this?"

I felt myself go pale. "Gimme a minute." I walked up to the wall next to us and whacked my head against it three freakin' times.

"Rukia? What's wrong with this?"

I looked at her again and felt a lump form in my throat. Yoruichi wants me dead. She had given her the shortest freakin' shorts in the whole damn WORLD OF THE FREAKIN' LIVING! Her top was a muscle t-shirt with a bunch of shiny shit!

Then Nii-Sama walked in.

"Don't come!" Hisana-Nee squealed and I whacked my head against the wall again.

"Rukia," his voice was colder than the whole damn Antartica. "what is your sister wearing?"

I slowly turned to face him and then looked away. Shit! He could pass as the devil's twin right now. "Nii-Sama, Nee-San, I told you two that Yoruichi selected your clothing. I took Ono FREAKING PART IN THE FREAKING THING SO DON'T FREAKING BLAME ME!" But I said that in my mind. What I really said was, "This is actually what is decent now a days."

"This?!" Hisana exclaimed. "Decent? This is underclothes! Do people actually wear this outside."

I nodded. "You should see the mall. It's just like, come out naked already."

Hisana shook her head. "But what am I gonna do?"

"Check out the other outfit Nee-San. Maybe it's better!"

She nodded and disappeared behind the curtain. I glanced at my brother. "Gomenasai, Nii-Sama."

"It is that demonic persons fault. Do not apologize for her."

"AAAAAAH! WHAT THE HELLLL IS THIS?!"

I gulped and turned to face the wall. "KILL ME!" My mind screamed as my head banged into the now freakin' dent wall.

Hisana-Nee walked out with ripped skiny jeans, and I mean really ripped, and t-shirt that said 'I dream of love'. I looked at my Nii-Sama. his left eye was freakin' twitching.

"They wear this too?"

I nodded.

"Take it off."

She nodded and ran into the closet like space. "There is one more outfit. Should I-"

"YES!" I glanced at my pissed Nii-Sama. "the last one has to be decent."

"And if it isn't?"

"Hisana-Nee, don't be so pessimistic." Nii-Sama's glared. "I mean-I mean let's hope it is!"

Hisana came out wearing a medium sized, navy skirt and a long sleeved,dark shirt With a red tie at the neck collar. Kinda reminded me of Vampire Knight. It had such a disgusting ending I almost cried. Ichi- Wowowowow. Off topic. She was wearing knee-high, black boots and biker gloves. I'll give ya this: SHE LOOKED BADASS!

"That's fine, ne Nii-Sama?"

"It'll have to do but don't expect to wear any of these clothes ever again." He left the room leaving Sana and I stunned.

"I think he liked how you looked."

She blushed. "You think?"

"Hell with think, I know!"

When my Nii-Sama was done dressing, we walked outside and there was a cab with 'Your Driver, Our Car'. What type of demented, stupid, senseless, idiotic, and wierd name was THAT?! From the bright orange car came a guy with brown hair wearing a butler suit and black sunglasses. I had to admit...Ichigo did look...look...handsome.

He cleared his throat."Welcome. Yoruichi-San has hired me to take you three uglies, except for you short, black haired girl holding a purse with a bunch of retarted looking creatins. WHAT THE HELL ARE THEY?!"

I gulped and from that moment I knew the rest of my trip was SCREWED UP! "IT'S CHAPPY THE BUNNY YOU FREAKTARD!"

He smirked. "Aww. How childish. But what could you expect from a ten year old."

"TEN YEAR OLD?! I AM..."

My brother sent me a look.

"Eighteen." Ichigo finished.

I twitched and nodded.

"Okay park your butts in the car."

My Nii-Sama clenched his hands but implied. Once we were all in the car I inquired,"Sooo where are ya taking us?"

"Oh wouldn't ya like to know!"

"Yeah we would, so spit!"

Hisana covered her mouth with her hand in shock and shook her head. Both my Nii-Sama and I stared at her like: dahell gal? She was blushing as she glanced at her husband. "G-gomen."

"Why ya apologizing cutie? You said whatcha thought!"

I banged my head against the seat as my Nii-Sama took of his seat-belt and got up. WHABACK! I quickly closed my eyes when I heard the crash sound. I felt myself go pale and a lump form in my throat!

"Geez bro, that musta hurt like hell! You okay, man?"

I slightly opened my eyes and turned to look at my Nii-Sama. He looked enraged. "Stop the car."

"Is he mentally messed up?" Ichigo was looking at me. "We are in the middle of a freakin freeway and he just freakin asked me to pull over. Sheesh ya shoulda put him in an asylum."

"Shut up you imbecIle."

We all looked at her.

I coughed. "It's imbecile not imbecIle."

She looked at me. "Is there a difference."

I nodded. "ImbecIle is reserved for the three stooges and imbecile is for everyday peeps."

Ichigo began laughing so hard that he kind of started crying! I heard the cars around us honking horns. "OH SHIT!" He put his eyes on the road and sped up.

My Nii-Sama flew frontward and wacked his face against the front seat and fell back down.

Ichi was sent into a laughing fit again."CAN ANYONE CALL A BACKUP! I AM LAUGHING SO HARD IMA CRASH!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" My Nee-Saan and I yelled.

"SHIT, GIRLS! I AM GONNA GO FREAKIN' DEAF! CANT YOU GUYS TAKE A FREAKIN' JOKE?!"

"That was a joke?!" Hisana. Was. Pissed. "I thought I was going to die of fright."

Nii-Sama's voice was low, but mad. "Stop. The. Car."

"Boy am I a Freakin' lucky person. Here's the beach."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I yelled. "WHO THE EFFF TOLD YOU TO BRING US TO THE EFFIN' BEACH?!"

He parked the car and turned to look at me. "Yoruichi-San has given me the list of places I hafta take ya to. Enjoy."

"Beep, Yoruichi."

I looked at Hisana. "What did the 'beep' mean?"

"You don't wanna know."

"Ooooooo." I looked at Ichigo, who had the same adorable face as the gray cat from Puss n' Boots. "I'll be waiting here for you guys, okay?"

"NOT OKKAY!"

"Too bad, I need my twenty bucks back. Get off."

My Nii-Sama and Nee-San were already out, so I went out sighing.

jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjWarriorofAnimewill makeacomebacklaterjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj jjjj

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oi pixie!"

I slightly turned to look at Ichigo whom still had his adorable eyes on. I clenched my fist.

"What the hell do you want?"

"Don't be mad at me..."

"Y-yeah! Sure...I'll try not to..."

"But take this bag!" Ichigo slightly blushed. "It has the clothes that you guys have to wear for the beach...so...take the damn bag and leave!"

My hands were trembeling when I took the bag. I looked at Ichigo one last time and came out of the car. I faced my siblings and held the bag up.

"Looks like you guys are going to have to change again."

Nii-Sama just looked even more pissed and my Hisana-Nee twitched abnormally.

"Ummm...are they decent?"

"Yeaaah...I'm guessing. Let's go, I'll show ya were to change."

They both sighed and noddded their head.

I quickly nodded and we began to walk down to the beach. There were plenty of people over. Most of them were laying down and taking a sun tan. We stepped into the sand and stopped walking. My Nii-Sama's face was priceless! He was, I'm guessing the first time, blushing! Hisana-Nee slammed her hand into her face three times.

"Eeeh...Nii-Sama...Nee-Saan...?" I inquired in a low voice.

"Yeah yeah...let's go and change." Hisana replied.

"Yeah. I'll show you guys where it is."

My Nii-Sama and Nee-Saan followed behind me. Why did Yoruichi have to do this?! WHY DID SHE HAVE TO MESS IT UP LIKE THIS?! I let out a small sigh and stoppped in front of the changing room.

"The women room is the right and the men room is the left. Please take the bag and go change!"

My Nii-Sama snatched the bag away and abruptly opened the door to men room And slammed it. I turned to my Nee-Saan and motioned for her to go and change. Once she left, I let out a small sigh and took out my phone. I was about to text Yoruichi when I felt someone's hand on my right shoulder. I jumped and turned to meet with beautiful, amber-like eyes. They were so hypnotizing and...

"Shouldn't you also go change too, pixie?

I quickly snapped out of Lala Land and stared at Ichigo. My eyes widened and then I quickly glared at him. "Don't worry about it! I'll change after my siblings are done!"

"M'kay. Oh yeah, just to let you know...I signed your Nii-Sama and Nee-Saan for VolleyBall!"

"Okay-WHAT THE HELL?! WHY?! WITHOUT THEIR PERMISSION?!"

"Yup! And if they ask who signed em' up...tell the idiots that it was you!"

"What the hell-"

"Love you, Rukia! Enjoy your day!"

Right when Ichigo flash stepped out of there, my siblings came out of the changing room! They both turned to look at each other and then to me. I smiled and looked at them up and down.

"You guys look...look...great!"

My Nii-Sama and Nee-Saan looked at me. Yes, they look good...but they looked different! I mean...it was the first flippin' time I ever saw my Hisana-Nee dressed up with only...sport styled t-shirt with shorts!

"I really mean it!"

"I don't like these clothings."

I looked at my Nii-Sama and made a frown. "I don't like it either, Nii-Sama. But the humans do and plus, you certainly can't go dressed up in regular clothes."

"Who made the rules?"

"Good question...but I'll google it! For right now, wear this for at least fifteen minutes...please..."

Sighing, they both nodded their head in agreement. They looked very uncomfortable. I made a frown and spoke.

"I'm going to go change. You guys go on ahead...I signed you two up for VolleyBall."

"What the hell is VolleyBall?"

I pointed to the area meant for VolleyBall Tournament. My Byakuya-Nii twitched and Hisana-Nee looked as if she was going to shit right on the spot. I hid my laughter and cleared my throat.

"Enjoy!" I quickly turned around and entered the women room. I quickly took off my clothes and changed into the beach outfit Ichigo had given me. I looked at myslef in the mirror and made a frown. I looked totally weird! But I had to play along and make it seem like I was happy. I came out of the room and ran to the VolleyBall area. I looked around to find my Nii-Sama and Nee-Saan. I couldn't find them anywhere! I was starting to panic! What if they got lost? What if they left?! WHAT IF SOMETHING BAD HAPPENED?!

"Your siblings are with the others that are also playing." Ichigo said in a smirk. I turned to look at the damn strawberry. He looked so handsome with that mockitive grin. It pissed me off and bought butterflies at the same freaking time! I looked away and saw the big crowd.

"Thanks for telling me...strawberry."

"No proble-OH SHIT!"

Ichigo was purple, blue, pink, and blue all at the same time! His eyes widened in horror and he swallowed harshly.

"W-what happened, Ichigo?"

"YOUR BROTHER AND SISTER WEREN'T PAIRED UP WITH EACH OTHER! That wasn't supposed to friggin' happen!"

"SHIT!" I yelped. I quickly ran into the crowd and tried to get up front. i heard Ichigo call my name but I didn't stop! Why? Why did have to be this way?! I finally got up front and saw my Nii-Sama and Nee-Saan. It was worst than what I expected! My Nii-Sama was teamed up with this woman and Nee-Saan was teamed up with a different guy! And to make the matters worst...the woman that was teamed up with my Nii-Sama was flirting with him!

"Heey cutie! Looks like weare teamed up!" The lady said in a flirty voice. But my Nii-Sama just ignored her. Apparently...Nii-Sama was to busy looking at the way the guy flirting with Hisana-Nee.

"Daaamn! Lookie what we have here! You sure are pretty as hell!" The guy complimented. He got my Hisana-Nee by her hand and pulled her to the areana. Nii-Sama was pissed. No, that didn't describe him. He looked like he was going to kill the damn guy right on the spot!

"On the bright side of this problem, your Nii-Sama doesn't have Senbonzakura with him!"

"That's not the friggin' point, you damn strawberry! The point is that..."

"Shuddap! The game is starting!"

I felt my body go numb. This was going to be hella ugly! My Hisana-Nee looked like she was going to have a friggin' heart attack when she saw the lady wrap her arms around my Nii-Sama! My Nii-Sama eyes widened and made her let go.

"Oh, were going to need some referees!" Ichigo said in a smile.

I twitched abnormally. Why the hell was he smiling? Was it enjoyable to see this happening?! I turned to see the tournament and my eyes widened in horror! Hisana-Nee had the ball...which looked as if it was on fire. She plastered an evil smirk on her face.

"This going to be ugly..."

She threw the ball high in the air and jumped to hit it.

"Here it comes..." Ichigo said in a smile. "Close your eyes and count to ten!"

"TAKE THIS YOU FRAKING IDIOT!" Hisana yelled. She hit the ball with all her energy. It was sent straight to the lady's face! WHAPBACK! She was sent flying half across the beach and hit the sand abruptly.

"Holy shit!" Ichigo and I mumbled. We both turned around to look at eachother and swallowed. Blood was all over the poor lady's face. I actually felt pity for her...NOT! She was the one who started it and my Hisana-Nee was the one who ended it!

"Ya know honey...ya didn't have to go that far." The guy said in a smile. He grabbed her by the face and got near her lips. They were about two inches away...two friggin' inches! Ichigo swallowed harshly. I felt a lump form in my throat.

"This gonna be ugly."

"Just friggin' kill me!"

Hisana's eyes widened and then she sighed. Hisana-Nee did the most smartest thing ever...SHE HIT HIM WERE IT HURTS! The guy backed away and was about to fall to the ground. Hisana caught him by the arm and slapped him. She turned to look at my Nii-Sama and motioned for him throw the ball.

"Warning; This scene is not rated for kids that ages 1-13." Ichigo said in a robotic voice.

Everyone that was watching quickly closed their eyes when my Nii-Sama threw the ball. All that was heard was a horrid scream of pain and big crash! My Nii-Sama and Nee-Saan looked at eachother and walked out of the areana. Everyone was practically trembling when they entered the crowd.

"Gotta go, pixie."

"Get the hell outta here, damn strawberry."

"See you at the car with Beauty and The Best!"

I twitched abnormally and swallowed back my anger. I turned around to look at my Nii-Sama and Nee-Saan, they looked pissed off! Their eyes were speaking bloody murder. I gulped and looked down.

"G-gomen...I just thought that..."

Hisana sighed and looked at me. She smiled and said, "It's okay, Rukia."

"You have gotta be shitting me." I mumbled under my breath.

"What was that?" Both my Nii-Sama and Nee-Sana questioned at the same time.

"I meant to say arigato! Eh, let's go and change our clothes."

They nodded their heads and we walked to the changing room. While we were in the room, the lady who my Nii-Sama was paired up with enetered the room! She looked like shit and was pissed! She walked up to my Hisana-Nee and pulled her by the hair.

"HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO ME IN PUBLIC?!"

My Nee-Saan's eyes widened."HOW DARE YOU FLIRT WITH MY HUSBAND IN FRONT OF ME, YOU..."

I quickly covered my ears so I wouldn't hear the rest of the big cat fight that was going on! I was only seeing all the shit that was happening. It was pretty enjoyable because Hisana-Nee was wining. She bit the lady's arm and then pulled her by the hair. She threw to the wall and then started kicking her in the stomach! I took off my fingers from my ears so I could hear correctly. She was screaming her head off!

"Let's see of you'll ever do that again!" Hisana yelled angrily. "Come Rukia. Byakuya-Sama must be waiting!"

"Hai, Hisana-Nee." I replied. We came out and shared high fives with each other. Hisana-Nee turned around to look at my Nii-Sama and smiled.

"Shall we get going, Byakuya-Sama?" My Nii-Sama nodded and we started walking towards the car. While we were walking, I had noticed that my Nii-Sama had blood on bith his hands. I smirked and took some napkins from inside my purse.

"Nii-Sama." I called in cheerful voice. My Nii-Sama stopped walking and turned around to look at me. "Take some napkins to clean your hands. You can't go out in public with bloody hands!" My Nii-Sama nodded and took the napkins. He cleaned his hands and continued walking. Ichigo was outside waiting. He had changed his clothes and was nk wearing a white shirt with a long coat and some black boots. He looked cute.

"It's about damn time! You must've had one hell of a fun time!"

My Nii-Sama walked up to him and said, "Do I know you?"

"Meeee? Know youuu? Neveeeer! I mean I don't even know your friggin' name!" My Nii-Sama stared at him and backed away. He roughly opened the car door and went inside.

"I diagnose all of you guys with anger-management problems. I mean really...you people can't take a friggin' joke!"

"Ya know, ya look better with your mouth shut!" Hisana said angrily. "C'mon Rukia, lets go inside." She took me by the arm and we went inside. We put our seat belt and waited for Ichigo to come in and start driving.

"Are you sure we don't know him?" Byakuya asked.

"Of course we don't know him, Nii-Sama! I mean, from where would we know him?!"

My Nii-Sama was about to say something but stopped when the damn strawberry came into the car. He put on his seat belt and cracked his knuckles. He started the car and turned around to look at us.

"Look, I don't wanna get a friggin' ticket just because you guys don't want to wear your freaking seat belts!"

"Aaaaand...?"

Ichigo twitched abnormally and looked at me for a long time. He smiled and spoke in a very low voice. "Put. On. You. Freaking. SEAT BELTS!"

"I officially diagnose you with anger-management problems!" I smiled at him and turned around to look outside. Ichigo twitched abnormally but then smirked.

"So I guess we're equal!" I smiled and shrugged my shoulders. He put on his seat belt and started to drive. There was some akward silence while we were on the freeway. Which kind of scared me shitless. What was he planning inside of his mind?! Ichigo cleared his throat and smiled.

"Would you guys like to hear some music?"

I went pale and my eyes widened in horror. My left started to tremble of anger. He had freaking done it!

"ICHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII..." I paused for minute and gulped. I just screwed everything up. My Nii-Sama and Nee-Saan just stared at me as if I was the biggest freak in world history. Ichigo's smirk was just pissing me off. I swallowed harshly and closed my eyes. And then...it hit me!

"ICHIRIN NO HANA!" I yelled trying my best to sound excited.

"I'm sorry, dear! But the radio don't have that right now! Let's check if they have something you like, m'kay?"

I twitched abnormally but nodded. Ichigo pressed the FM Radio and started to click a bunch of buttons...but then stopped. He put some volume and then said, "Listen to this one! You guys will love it."

_Puttin' my defences up_

_'Cause I don't wanna fall in love_

_If I ever did that_

_I think I'd have a heart attack_

_Never put my love out on the line_

_Never said yes to the right guy_

_Never had trouble getting what I want_

_But when it comes to you, I'm never good enough_

_When I don't care_

_I can play 'em like a Ken doll_

_Won't wash my hair_

_Then make 'em bounce like a basketball_

_But you make me wanna act like a girl_

_Paint my nails and wear high heels_

_Yea you, make me so nervous_

_That I just can't hold your hand_

_You make me glow, but I cover up_

_Won't let it show, so I'm_

_Puttin' my defences up_

_Cause I don't wanna fall in love_

_If I ever did that_

_I think I'd have a heart attack (x3)_

"Change it." My Nii-Sama said in a icy voice.

"Ya didn't like it! Yeesh, you really need to...HEY! You remind me of someone!" Ichigo said in a smile. I gulped and slightly looked at his face. He had a mischief grin on his face. What stupidity was he going to say now?!

"You remind me of Hagi from..."

"Who the hell is Hagi?!" Hisana questioned.

"Ya didn't let me finish, darling! I was going to say Hagi from Blood+!" Ichigo said in smile. My Nii-Sama looked as if he was going to have a heart attack when he heard that! His fist trembling with anger. This was going to be ugly!

"So where in hell are you taking us?" I blurted out quickly before my Nii-Sama could speak. I was guessing that got him more pissed off than he was.

"Pet Store." Ichigo replied. Both Hisana-Nee and I smiled. He was finally taking us to a normal place! I slightly looked at Ichigo and saw that he had plastered an evil smirk on his face.

"Suckas, I was kidding! I'm dropping you three idiots off to the mall." Ichigo mocked. My smile faded away. He was taking us to the mall. OF ALL PLACES IN THE WORLD OF THE FREAKIN' LIVING...HE HAS TO TAKE TO THE FREAKIN' MALL!

"What's a mall?" Hisana asked.

"A large building of connected buildings containing a variety of retail stores." Ichigo replied. My Nii-Sama and Nee-Saan seemed okay with the idea of the mall. If only they knew. If my Nii-Sama and Nee-Saan didn't like the way the people from the beach dressed up...they weren't going to like the way they dressed up in the mall either! I smiled and then asked,"And after the mall?"

Ichigo smirked and said,"That's a surprise." I gulped and nodded my head. It scared me shitless when said that it was a freaking surprise! I looked out my window and almost pissed on my pants! The mall wasn't large...IT WAS FRIGGIN' HUGE! It was called Karakura Midtown Mall. I quickly remembered the day Ichigo had tooken me too this mall to check out something.

"Looks pretty cool!" Hisana said in a smile. Ichigo smirked and parked near the entrance of the mall. He turned to look at us and flashed us a smile.

"Take as long you guys want and have fun!" Ichigo said cheerfully. "Now get the hell outta here!" My Nii-Sama twitched angrily. He took off his seat belt and got my Hisana-Nee's hand. He abruptly opened the door and went outside.

"Did I do a good job on pissing him off?"

"What do ya think, strawberry?"

"I think I did pretty good! Before you go, take this!" Ichigo handed me a white envelope. He smiled at me and placed on my hand. I looked at him and then blushed.

"Take it, ya can't go to the mall without money! NOW GET OFF! I need to take a break from you freaktards!"

"I have money! I don't need it..."

"Just take it in case you run out of money!"

"R-really Ichigo, you don't have to do this..."

"I said take, Rukia! So get your ass outta here and go with your siblings!"

I blinked once and then looked down. That damn strawberry! He knows...that I love him baaaaaa...RUKIA! ENOUGH WITH THIS LOVEY-DUCKEY FEELING SHIT! Get grip on reality and stay focused on making your siblings! I came out of the car and smiled at my siblings.

"Let's go, Nii-Sama and Nee-Saan!" They both nodded in agreement and we started walking. I felt my stomach go all the way up to my throat when we entered the mall. My Nii-Sama and Nee-Saan's eyes widened in astonishment. I cleared my throat and smiled at them.

"C'mon, Nii-Sama and Nee-Saan! I'll show you guys my favorite shop." I said cheerfully.

Both of them nodded in agreement. Hisana-Nee was smiling and was just looking all around the place. She was happy. I sighed happily and looked her. I was going to get her something! I looked up to see my favorite store and smiled.

"C'mon! It's straight ahead, Nii-Sama and Nee-Saan!" I took her by the hand and we went up ahead. I slightly looked at my Nii-Sama and saw that he was trying his best not to smile. Hisana-Nee eyes widened when we eneterd the shop.

"Wooooow! Rukia, look at those shoes! They're huge!"

I smiled and nodded. "Wanna try them on, Nee-Saan?"

"I can't wear that! They won't fit me."

"It's worth to try. We can find one that's your style!" I picked some black high heels that were on the clearance section. I turned around and smiled at my Hisana-Nee.

"Try them on and see if you like them!"

"D-don't ya think they're to high?"

"Naaw! They have higher, Nee-Saan!" I flashed her a smile and gave them to her. Hisana carefully put them on and looked at me for a long time.

"I don't think I can stand up with these things..." I extended my hand and smiled at her. "Take my hand and I'll help ya!"

"N-no, Rukia! That's okay...really! Maybe they have smaller...?" I looked at my Hisana-Nee for a while and then sighed. "Please?" Hisana gulped and looked at me for a while. She finally nodded and took my hand. Once she was up, I turned to look at my Nii-Sama, whom was at the men section.

"Niiiii-Sama! Lookie at Hisana-Neee!" My Nii-Sama eyes widened when he saw my Hisana-Nee. She was pratically as tall as him.

I smiled and then said," She looks pretty, ne Nii-Sama?" My Nii-Sama nodded in agrreement and turned around.

"Can I take it off, Rukia?"

"Yes, Nee-Saan. Wanna try on some more?"

Hisana sighed and looked at me very serious-like. She all of a suddenly smiled and said,"Of course! We are here to have fun!"

I smiled at my Nee-Saan and nodded happily.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx

"Did you guys have fun, Nii-Sama and Nee-Saan?" I asked while we were walking back to the Kuchiki Manor. It took a while for to them to just nodded their head. I looked down and swallowed back my tears. I knew for a fact that they didn't have fun. I looked up back at them. They were still dressed up in the clothes Yoruichi had given them!

"I don't think the Kuchiki Elders would loke to see you guys in those type of clothes!"

"Actually...I kinda like this outfit that I'm wearing." Hisana said in a smile. My Nii-Sama turned around to look at her for a while. I could tell by his face that he didn't ever want to see my Hisana-Nee in thise type of clothes.

"I was joking, Byakuya-Sama!" Hisana laughed. I smirked and handed them a bag wich carried their regular clothes. I smiled at the both and looked up to see the Kuchiki Manor. I stopped walking and sighed.

"You guys on ahead! I have to go somewhere."

"Where are you going, Rukia?"

"Eh, I have to go and...do some stuff...Nee-Saan."

"It's not safe at this time, Rukia!"

"D-don't worry about me, Nee-Saan. I'll be back in a fifteen minutes or so!"

My Nii-Sama and Nee-Saan stared at me for a while. I noticed that I must have been looking sad, I quickly smiled goofily.

"Promise I'll be back in fifteen minutes! I won't break it, m'kay!" I quickly took off running towards Yoruichi's place. I really had to talk with that demonic lady! She still was awesome...even though she kind of ruined the trip with clothes and chauffeur shit! But then again, it was kind of funny seeing my Nii-Sama and Ichigo battle. I looked on top of the roof and smiled. Ichigo, Yoro, and Yoruichi were on top, smiling straight at me.

"C'mon up, Rukia!" Yoro yelled cheerfully.

"Yeah! I could bring some treats!" Yoruichi added.

"You must be tired after your long and FUN trip with your siblings!" Ichigo mocked. I stared at all three of them and flash stepped to the top. I just started laughing like crazy!

"How was the trip, girlfriend?! Tell me what happened?!" Yoro asked loudly.

"I knoooow! I'm dying to hear the whole story!" Yoruichi said.

"I'll tell ya what happened tomorrow after Noble friggin' Classes. I'll text ya what happened tonight, Yoruichi! It's to long of a story!" I laughed.

I turned to look at Ichigo and smirked,"And you probably know the whooole story!" Ichigo just started laughing. He looked handsome when he was happy and smiling! I love you, Ichigo!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

TCC2000: OMI GOOOOSH! I AM FINALLY FREAKING DONE! This has to be themost longest chappie!

WarriorofAnime: Yeah, you can say that again. She had to beg me to help her out! aren,t I just..just

TCC2000: SHUT THE HELL UP! I NEVER BEGGED YOU!

WarriorofAnime: Ch. Yep sure. You pestered me to help you every five freakin, minutes! Anyways amigos y amigas, enjoy this chapter. You all know which part I did. Tell me if you like it and don't forget to check out my stories.

TCC2000: WHICH ARE BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORING! I WOULD NEVER...NEVER...NEVER...NEVER SAY NEVER!

WarriorofAnime: You are annoying! Special thanks to:

ByaxHisa4eva, NaomixL4eva, Byakuyagirl13, TheUltimateShini, Yagami67Ryuuk19, Ichihime779 (even though you were a flamer, but I sent ya to hell), Rukia Kuchiki, Ichigo Kuchiki, Karin Hitsugaya, Hisana Kuchiki, Kuchiki Fukotaic, and Hitsuagay Taichou! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!

Hitsugaya Taichou: This chappie is for especially for you! I'm really sorry about the long over due! :D But here it is!

LOVE ALL OF YOU AWESOME PEOPLE! Till next week! Good Bye :)


	10. Chapter 10

*Enters the stage* BUT THE PARTY DON'T START TILL I WALK IN…DON'T STOP MAKE IT-Wait, WHAT THE HELL, FAA-CHAN?! Sorry bout' that, peeps! I am just soooooo energetic right now…FOR NO DAMN REASON! IT'S LIKE…OH MY GOOOOOOOOSH! Or maybe there is a good reason….I am just sooo excited for the following two reason

1. Summer is coming up!

2. I am going to update like hell

3. I already planned out the sequel to this story (Jaay-Chan don't spoil it)

4. I am done with math for the year (easy as 1,2,3)

5. I am getting new dresses

6. Literature is almost finished

7. Jaay-Chan's All Because of is going to end MISERABLY! (My babies! Why does she have to kill them?!)

8. Jaay-Chan's BYASANA SCENES IN BULLETPROOF ARE GOING TO BE KAWAIIIIII!

Waait a freakin' second….I said two reasons…AND I ENDED UP LISTING UP SEVEN! Goosh, am I a friggin' freaktard….BWAHAHAHA! I crack my freaking self-up! Alright alright, back to the point…..so here is the new chappie! Me sooo excited! I have this whole story planned out so no worries! I hopefully won't be having writer's block! aNyWaYs…please read and review, m'kay? Remember people, you guys get to have…..LEMONADE AND COOKIES! J

Disclaimer:- My flight to Japan was cancelled…..for unknown reasons…..so that probably means that….I will probably…never…never…never…ever….EVER GETTING BACK TOGETHER-Whoops! Am I bad…I meant to say…I will probably never ever own Bleach!

Check out this picture I made of IchiRukia:

Recommended Song:- "Girl on Fire" by Alicia Keys

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

BANG BANG BANG! I slightly opened my eyes and then groaned loudly. Was that really how I was supposed to freaking wake up?! By some freaktard banging the door?! BANG BANG BANG! I threw the blanket and sighed. It was probably one the maids. They were knocking the door pretty hard. Here I was thinking they were all weak as hell. BANG BANG BANG! I lost all my sanity that moment! I threw my blanket off my head and twitched abnormally.

"JUST BREAK THE FREAKING DOOR ALREADY! YOU WOULD DO ME A HUGE FAVOR!"

"Rukia-Chan," Hisana said shocked.

Oh shit!I screwed up. I quickly stumbled out of the bedcovers. I accidently slipped backwards and landed on my back. The pain was like hell.

"Rukia-Chan!" Hisana was worried now. "What was that sound? Did something happen? Are you okay?"

I twitched abnormally and tried to get up, but just ended up falling on my behind, "Y-yeah, Nee-San! I am peeerfectly fine! I just accidently collided with my blanket and ate the ground!" But I only said it inside my mind so nobody else could hear me. "I'm fine, don't worry about me." I stumbled to get up and opened my door.

"Gomensai, Nee-San," I murmured. "I just kind of….."

"Rukia," Byakuya's cold voice spoke from behind. My eyes widened in horror and slightly shit on my pants a little. "Yesterday you said that you will be in fifteen minutes. You came at 12:00 midnight instead."

"Oooooh shit," I said out loud. I blinked once and quickly looked down. "G-gomen….I just remembered that I promised you …"

"Why did you come at so late at night, Rukia-Chan?" Hisana questioned.

"Eh…..well you see….I went to Yoruichi's place and….."

"Why did you go to Yoruichi's, Rukia?" Hai asked before I could even continue. I pissed in my pants when I saw Hai coming from behind. She was dressed up in a pink kimono with red flowers and it had several layers. I swallowed my pride and smiled at Hai. If I didn't want to get my ass kicked, then I had to act nice to this girl that treats me like SHIT!

"Hai-Sama, how do you…."

"Answer my question first and then we can continue on with the rest." Hai said in a low but noble-like voice. I felt my hands grip and my left eye twitch. Control yourself, Rukia! Hai stared at me as if I was some freak. She smiled politely and said, "Is something the matter, Rukia? You look uglier than how you usually look." I would have slapped that stupid smile of hers but my Nii-Sama and Nee-San were there. She just had friggin' luck!

"Well…if you guys really want to know…..I was hanging out with my best friend!"

"Friend? Who would want to be friends with….."

"Hai-Sama, you seem to be interested in personal life! May I ask you why?"

Hai's still had her noble smile on her face but anyone could tell that she was pissed off! My freaking plan was working…..LIKE A BOSS!

"Well I need to know my…" Hai started.

"Nii-Sama, Nee-San, I promised Yoro that I will to class together. I would not like to be late so I shall go and get ready!" I bowed and then looked at Hai. I sent her a small smirk and turned around. I wasn't going to let Hai step all over me! I was not going to go down with out a friggin' fight!

"Oji-San, Oba-San, I thought Rukia-Chan and I would be going to Noble Class together? Would she rather go with Yoro than me?" Hai asked in tearful and depressed voice. I slightly turned to look at her. She had tears in her and she wearing a frown. Anyone could tell shewas just putting up a shitty act! It pissed me off, but I had no choice but to let her come with Yoro and me!

"You can come with us!"

"R-really? D-do you mean it?"

"Ummmm...Y-yeah...I guess..."

"ARIGATO, RUKIA-CHAN!" Hai ran to me and hugged so freaking tight that my breath hitched! I swallowed harshly and looked at my siblings. Hisana-Nee smiled at me and Byakuya-Nii had his same expressionless face but looked releaved as hell.

"Anata no Kangei, Hai-Sama." I replied, trying to loosen from her hug. Hugging pissed me off! It was just uncomfortable and akward...unless it's from Ichigo...RUKIA, STOP THAT SHIT OF YOURS! Take the damn handsome strawberry out of your mind for freaking once!

"Ummm...Rukia-Chan...what's that buzzing sound?" Hai questioned in her angel-like voice. She stopped hugging me and stared at me with these puppy eyes that did NOT look adorable! Those eyes just scared me shitless! I was starting to think that she wasn't exactly...a normal girl...which scared me! I opened my mouth to speak but was quickly cut off by someone...with a high and cheerful voice. I went pale and then slightly smirked. Once again, Yoro Shihoin saved my sorry ass! I looked up and smiled at my best friend. She was wearing her usual clothes, NO DAMN GIRLY KIMONO! She was wearing a mockitive grin on her face.

"That buzzing sound is the radaition of your stupidness coming out!" Yoro jumped down and landed on top of the cherry blossom branch. My Nii-Sama twitched abnormally and gripped his hand. My Hisana-Nee looked like she was going to faint! Yoro smiled at them and jumped down. She walked towards Hai and flipped her hair.

"So sorry for the insult Hai...but ya know...the truth hurts like hell!" She turned to look at my Nii-Sama and extended her hand.

"Yo...Rukia's Nii-Sama..."

"His name is Kuchiki Byakuya..."

"I don't remember asking you shit, Hai! Call me crazy, but I really don't. Ah yes, I know IT'S name but I just don't wanna say it! Problem with it?"

"Yes, Shihoin Yoro! Kuchiki-Sama deserves more respe..."

"He don't deserve shit! I don't plan on calling all it 'Kuchiki-Sama!' That's the way I am! Take it or leave it."

"Good luck with it." I called from behind.

Yoro turned to look at me and sent a smirk, "Good one, RukiRuki! Now get the hell outta here and go change. I'll stay here and wait!"

"That kinda scares me. I'm not sure if I can leave you..."

"Just get your ass outta of here!" I slightly smiled and nodded. I got the kimono and left the bathroom.

"O-okay," I stuttered. I held on to my kimono and started walking to the bathroom. I felt a tad bit nervous leaving Yoro with my siblings and Hai! I mean...she just loves mocking them! Just like Yoruichi-San! Like Mother, like daughter! I entered the bathroom and locked the door. I didn't want no mean maids coming in and start treating me like shit! I had enough of that!

"Well, well! You are finally here...stupid trash!" A low and evil voice said. I turned around and almost pissed right in the spot! Lady Namiko...the old wench that dressed me up for dancing class last week...was here! Takara and Sakura...THE MAIDS THAT TAUGHT ME LIKE SHIT...were there as well!

"Why in hell are you guys here?!"

"Have you already forgotten about us...RUKIA?!" Takara asked in a mockitive voice.

"What could you expe-" Sakura started.

"Enough whinning," Lady Namiko yelled. "We have to prepare her as soon as possible! Her classes start in an 30 minutes!"

"Hai, Nakimo-Sama," they chummed. They ripped off my kimono abruptly and got me by the arm. Takara dug her finger deep into my skin and threw me into the freezing cold water."Are guys trying to make get a freaking Pneumonia?!" I yelled angrily. Sakura laughed manically and pulled my hair side ways. "Oh! If only you could be like Hai-Sama! I never hear her complaining when we take her a bath!" Takara smirked evily pulled my hair towards the left. "But this the adopitive Kuchiki we are bathing, Sakura-Chan! Hai-Sama is a real one!"

"WELL I BET YOU GUYS DON'T BATHE HER FREAKING ICY COLD WATER AT 7:15 IN THE DAMN MORNING!" I yelled. The two idiots were just asking for it...badly. Before I could even speak, Lady Namiko enetered the room with this shit-eating grin that pissed me off even more. She had a pile of different types of fancy kimonos on toppled in her hands.

"Enough shampoo, girls! Take it off quickly!" Lady Namiko sneered evily. "We wouldn't want to have her run even more later!"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY 'EVEN MORE LATER'?! I yelped. "What is your freaking-" I was cut off by icy water splashed it on top of me. Takara got another bucket and splashed it all over me while the other one scrubbed my hair. All three of them were just laughing their ass off...while I was there...suffering like hell! These three maids were hella sadistic and SENILE! They pulled me out of the bath-tub and dried me abruptlt with a towel.

"Follow me, girls! We have to pick a perfect Kimono for this trash!"

"Hai, Namiko-Samaaaaa! Come stupid trash, we shouldn't waste anymore time, now!" I twitched abnormally as they pulled me away from the bathroom. I was pissed off, freezing cold, and feeling misarable! Why me?! Why my life?! I was happy with just being a shinigami and doing my freaking job.

"Enough day dreaming, fool! We are here to pick your kimono so pay attention!" Lady Namiko pulled me by my ear and started looking through the stack she had picked from the closet.

"None of them will look right on her, Namiko-Sama!" Takara said.

"She would just make the kimono look ugly!" Sakura added.

"I know girls, I know! But we have to-HERE IS ONE!" Lady Namiko looked relieved. The kimono was black with flowers that were golden and petals that were light pink! I was in utter shock! I was not wearing that...NO WAY IN THE DEEPEST PIT IN HELL!

"Come now!" Lady Namiko yelped in horror. "Of we don't finish right now...we will get a horrid punishment!"

"Yes, Namiko-Sama!" Both replied quickly. They ripped off the towel and started putting on the layers of the kimono. I looked at Lady Namiko in horror when she entered with a make-up set and combs.

"Takara, you do the hair," Lady Namiko demanded. "Sakura, the make-up is your job!"

They both nodded and smirked evily. This was going to be hella painful! If I came out half bold...I sure as hell wouldn't be surprised at all!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I looked at myself in the mirror for a long time. This was NOT me! THIS WAS NOT ME! It couldn't be me?! My hair was wrapped into a perfect bun and not a single strand of hair was left out. I didn't look like me at all! I made a frown and walked outside to look for my Nii-Sama and Nee-Saan. I hoped nothing had happened with Yoro!

"Rukia-Chan!" Hisana was smiling widely. "You look wonderful!"

"Arigato, Nee-San!" I murmmed. "Where is Yoro and Hai?"

"They are waiting outside the Kuchiki Manor, Rukia-Chan!" Hisana replied. She walked up to me and stroke my face. "Plesse try to get along with Hai-Sama! I know it's hard but..."

I smiled happily and said, "Don't worry, Nee-San! I will try my very best to become best cousins!" Hisana-Nee smiled and patted me on my head. "Go now, Rukia-Chan! You are a tad bit late." I smiled at her and nodded. I turned around and started to walk. It was going to be hell but...I had to do it!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What he hell happened to you?!" Yoro asked, looking at me up and down.

"Don't rub it in, you asshole! I know I look horrible!" I said angrily.

"It's not that you look horrible," Yoro replied. "Kimonos just don't really suit you!"

"It just makes her look uglier." Hai spoke up. I swallowed harshly and sent her a 'kind' smile. I had to try my best to get along with this idiot! If it makes my Nii-Sama and Nee-San proud, then I will do it! Yoro was twitching abnoramlly.

"You little shithead! Why the hell didn't ya tell me that Hai was coming with us?!"

"Please Yoro! Just try to get along with this girl..."

"That's a freaking mission impossible and you of all people know that as good as hell!"

"Yes, it's a mission impossible! But just do it for one day, it's not going to hurt you!"

"It's going to hurt my pride as part of the Shihoin Clan, Rukia."

I stood silent for a while. I made a frown and nodded my head silently and stared up the sky.

"OKAY, YOU WIN!" Yoro yelled playfully.

"Like a friggin' boss," I said happily.

"Only cuz' your my best friend so shuddap and let's go!"

"Are you fools coming or not?" Hai asked. "Thanks to you two I am going to be late!"

Yoro twitched abnormally and whispered, "On second thought, let's ditch her!"

"Just ignore her and pretend you are not mad." I muttered back.

"I have a severe case of anger management problems, Rukia."

"I know you do but just try to control it!"

Yoro swallowed harshly and nodded. "Let's go. We wouldn't want to get in trouble." Hai sent her a noble-like smile and continued walking up ahead.

"How in hell do you live with that psychotic girl?!"

"We barely know each other!"

"She barely knows you and she treats you like shit?!"

"Pretty much, yeah..."

Yoro shock her head in disbelief. I sighed heavily and bit my lip. "I'm going to go up ahead and try to make friends with that girl. "Yoro looked down to the ground and then stopped walking. "Making friends with some one like her is impossible!" I was silent. What Yoro said was so true. I barely know her and she treats me like shit like the rest! She just doesn't want to be in good terms with me...but why?

"But go if you want to try, then try it out! If you think you can do it...then do it!" I turned to look at my friend. "Don't give up just because I said my opinion! Prove me wrong, Kuchiki! Prove that I'm wrong by making friends with you cousin! I heard from a Kuchiki never gives up so I hope that shit never crosses your mind!"

I smiled at Yoro for a long time and then socked her in the arm playfully. "Thanks Yoro! You really are-"

Yoro rolled her eyes playfully and smirked. "Ah, shaddup!Don't thank me, damn it! Friends don't use all that manner shit! Now go up ahead and try making friends with it!"

l smirked and nodded. I walked faster to catch up with her. I hope this plan would work...it had to work! I have to make it easy for my Nii-Sama and Nee-San! I have to make them proud.

"Hai-Sama," I began. "After our classes are done, would you like to-"

"No," Hai snapped. "I do not want to hang out with someone like you."

I swallowed harshly and asked, "Why, Hai-Sama?"

"Tch, why would I want to hang out with you? Because you are an embarrassment to the Kuchiki Clan, you are nothing but a piece of trash from Rukongai, and-"

"Then why do you act like you like me when we're in front of my Nii-Sama and Nee-San?"

"I have to be in good terms with Oji-San and Oba-San."

I bit my lip and slightly turned to look at Yoro. _ A Kuchiki never gives up so I hope that shit never crosses your mind! _

I turned to look at Hai and smiled. "Well I hope you change your mind about me soon, Hai-Sama. Because I would love to be in good terms with you!"

"Don't expect it to happen, Rukia." Hai sneered.

"We shall see, Hai. We shall see!" I thought in my mind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"My name is Sayomi Naomi and I will be your new teacher!" A lady in a light pink kimono stated.

"We are pleased to meet you, Lady Sayomi!" We all bowed our heads in respect and then took our seats on the floor. I gulped nervously and looked at Yoro, whom didn't look nervous at all! I caught Lady Sayomi looking at me in a disgusting way. She wrinkled her nose and sniffed lightly. "Rukia, stand up!" My world came crshing down on me. She was the exact same shit as the other teacher! I was just shit out of luck right now!

"Did you not hear me, Rukia?! I said STAND UP and face me!"

I slowly stood up and faced the evil lady. "Gomenasai for making you-"

"I have seen your scores on your report card. It seems to me that I will have quiet a problem with you!"

"Gomenasai, Lady Sayomi. I will work on my-"

"I can hardly believe your from the Kuch...Wait, what am I saying now?! You're from Rukongai and then you were adopted into the Kuchiki. You're not even a real one!" The whole class, except for Yoro, bursted into laughter. I swallowed back my tears and just looked down. "I am thankful I am not part of the Kuchiki Clan! I would be too embarrassed!" The kids were already crying of how 'funny' they thought it was! I just stood there...I felt so numb...I just wanted to disappear!

"Alright, alright! Go back to your seat, adoptive one," Lady Sayomi laughed.

"Hai, Lady Sayomi." I went back and took my seat next to Hai. She was still wiping away her tears because of laughing so much. It was just pissing me off!

"Now let us get back to our class, girls! Today we will be doing embroidery!" Lady Sayomi took out many colorful fabric and embroidery thread. Most of them were pink, blue, black, purple, and many other colors! All the girls in the class room were jumping up an down of excitement while I were just there, my face looking like I was going to piss in my pants! I didn't have the slightest idea of how to freaking embroidery and judging by the faces Yoro was making...she didn't know either! We. Were. Screwed. BIG TIME!

"Come and pick out your frabic and threads, girls!" Lady Sayomi chirpped happily. "Once you guys have picked them out, I shall show you the rest!"

"Hai, Lady Sayomi!" All the girls quickly got up and pratically jumped on top of the fabric and threads. Yoro and I stayed behind. I did not want to trampled alive by a hugw amount of girls! That death would just be way to painful!

"Wadda we do?" Yoro asked in a low voice. "I don't have the slightest idea of how in hell to embroidery!"

"Join the club, heremana," I replied. "I think we should just enjoy the last few moments of our lives!"

"Oka-What the hell do you mean by that?!" Yoro almost yelped.

"That we both are going to get one hella of a big scolding!" I muttered.

"No shit, I know that! But it's not like there going to kill us!" Yoro and I walked to the table to pick out whatever fabric and thread was remaining. "Not every freaking noble has to know how to do all that noble shit!"

"Tell the Kuchiki and the Shihoin Elders that!."

"I will...don't worry about that!"

We took our seats and gulped harshly. Embroidery...whenever I would pass the my Nii-Sama and Nee-San's room, I would see my Hisana-Nee do that! She made seems so freaking easy...BUT SURE AS HELL WASN'T!

"Now, girls," Lady Sayomi began. "First draw your outline on your fabric! It can be flower, a bird, a strawberry!" Right when she said strawberry, it hit me like a rock! I could draw an outline of a strawberry and give it to Ichigo! Yes, it was a perfect idea! I turned to look at Yoro and flashed her a smile.

"So waddya drawing?!"

"Hmmm...an outline of Lady Sayomi being hung!"

"That sounds gre-What the hell, Yoro?!"

"I was just kidding, you idiot! I'm drawing a picture of a humming bird! And you?"

"You got me worried there! I'm drawing a outline of a strawberry!" Yoro raised her left eyebrow and then shrugged her shoulders. "You are madly obsessed Ichigo! Do you need some medicine?!"

"Shut up, Yoro!" I looked up and smirked. I WAS obsessed over Ichigo...damn strawberry…

"Eyes up here, adoptive one!" I looked up and smiled cheerfully. By me smiling, the psychotic teacher just got pissed off! Which kind of made me happy...my evil plan was working! Lady Sayomi gave us each a pencil and let us do the rest ourselves. My basket of strawberries were coming out perfect! Yoro took a quick peek and smiled.

"RukiRuki, I thouht you were doing strawberries! What the hell is that?!"

I stopped drawing my outline and turned to look at my friend. I smiled sweetly and said, "Yoro, I am drawing strawberries! It's a basket full of them...actually!"

"It is?! Rukia, you're my friend and all but...those look freaking apples instead of strawberries!"

"Shuddap, asshole!" I huffed angrily and continued drawing my outline. From the corner of my eye, I could see her doing a goofy smile. They didn't look like apples at all...they looked like a normal basket of sweet strawberries!

"Are you girls finished?" Lady Sayomi asked. All the girls, including Yoro and me, looked up and nodded. Here came the hard part...sewing part!

"This stitch is worked from left to right. Bring needle up through fabric to right side on the line to be outline!" I felt my stomach go all the way up to my throat. Everyone was already putting the thread into the needle! But mine...damn thing wasn't going inside!

"EXCUUUUUUSE MEEEEE, TEACHA!" Yoro yelled loudly. " I HAVE NO IDEA HOW TO PUT THE FREAKING THREAD INTO THE FREAKING NEEDLE BECAUSE THE HOLE IS TOO FREAKING SMALL! BE OF SOME SERVICE AND TEACH HOW TO WORK WITH THIS SHIT!"

The room went silent. Lady Sayomi went pale and looked like she was going to fain right on the spot. Yoro was smirking evily and flipped her hair in a mockitive way. "I'm guessing ya can't hear cuz' you're old! I should probably write it down on her very expensive, cherrywood table!"

"Wait!" She yelped. "I'll show you how to do it! Whoever needs help, just come and ask me!" I quickly got up and shoved the needle and thread in front of her face. She jumped back in shock and fear, staring at me with her icy blue eyes. She carefully got the red thread and put it inside the small hole. She turned to look at Yoro and did the same for her. We must've scared her shitless...which made me feel good! She deserved it anyways...treating me like shit in front of the whole class! She was lucky that I didn't have Sode no Shirayuki with me...OR ELSE SHE WOULD BE A FREAKING POPSICLE BY NOW! We both walked back to our seats and waited for the lady to continue with all this embroidery shit!

"As I was saying, holding the thread towards you, take a short slanting back stitch along stamped line." She constructed. All the girls did what the teacher told them to perfectly. I looked around and gulped. Did she say left to right or right to left? Shit, I wasn't paying freaking attention! I decided to do it from right to left and just hoped for the freaking best! I poked the needle deep inside then pulled back up. I kept doing that same pattern until I felt someone tug my sleeve.

"Rukia," Yoro whispered. "You're freaking doin' it wrong!"

"Whaat do you-" I began but quickly noticed my mistake. It was supposed to be from left to right...NOT RIGHT TO LEFT! Not only that, the stiches looked friggin' snakes doing the belly dance or something.

"Are you girls ready to work on the outline now?" Lady Sayomi asked excitedly.

"Hai, Lady Sayomi!" All the girls squealed happily.

"Very well," She said in a smile. "Put up your embroidery so I can see how good you girls did!" All the noble girls complied and lifted their embroideries in the air. Lady Sayomi looked at each of ours carefully and then stopped at mine. Her went from a smile to laughter. All the noble girls turned to look at mine and cracked up.

"What could we expect, Lady Sayomi?" Hai laughed.

"She is such an idiot that she accidentally sewed it to her kimono!" Another commented. My eyes opened and closed, opened and closed. They were right...I WAS SUCH A STUPID IDOIT THAT I FREAKING...FREAKING...

"Well, well," Lady Sayomi began. "Won't this look good in your report card, Adoptive one?!"

"The Kuchiki Clan would be ashamed horribly," A girl with brown hair commented.

"No!" Another exclaimed. "Why would they when they have Hai-Sama?!"

"Yes, yes," agreed someone else. "Hai-Sama has to be the best!" I felt my a pain in my chest. I bit my lip and looked down in embarrassment. Swallowing back my tears, I looked back up to face Lady Sayomi.

"Gomenasie...Lady Sayomi!"

"There no need to be sorry, adoptive one! I should've expected it from someone like you!" I bit my lower lip again and felt my stomach all the way up to my throat. _ The Kuchiki Clan will be ashamed horribly! _They were right...and it's all thanks to me! I slightly looked up and saw that they were still laughing their asses off. _I'm sorry, Nii-Sama and Nee-San. I cause you guys too much trouble! _**  
**

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

My kimono was messed up holes and thread all around the place. Hai was just staring at me and laughing the whole way back to the Kuchiki Manor. I twitched abnormally and tried my best not to tell Hai to shut up! Her laughing was just getting louder and louder by the minute. My hands gripped and trembled with anger.

"We are here, adoptive one," Hai said in a smile. "I wish you luck with your Nii-Sama and Nee-San!"

"Y-yeah," My voice was trembling with anger. "A-arigato, Hai-Sama!"

"Did I say it just as you spelled it?" Hai asked in a high and cocky voice.

"Yes, you did," I replied. "Now let's go inside! We wouldn't want to keep them waiting, wouldn't we?"

"I believe you're right," She said in a smile. "I shall go in first!" She disappeared from my site, finally! I turned around to look at the damn strawberry that had been following me. Ichigo jumped from the tree and landed perfectly on the ground. He didn't look happy, instead he looked pissed off.

"Who the hell is she?!"

"T-that's Hai...my cousin..."

"She's your cousin and she treats you like shit?!"

"She isn't my real cousin, damn it!"

"Still doesn't give her the rights to treat you that way, idiot!"

"W-who you calling an idiot?!"

"You, who else?! You shoulda sent her to hell and-"

"No way in hell! That would get my Nii-Sama and Nee-San into problems!"

"What do they say 'bout how she treats you?"

I scratched the back of my head and bit my lip. "T-they don't really know...about...this problem."

Ichigo sighed heavily and smacked me across my head. "Shitheads! Then again, what could I expect-" I socked Ichigo in the face and then kicked him in the shin. "Don't insult my siblings, you moron!"

Ichigo grimaced in pain and said, "Cheap shot, pixie!"

I rolled my eyes and said, "I'll text you later on, Ichigo."

"You want me to leave?"

I felt a pain in my chest when I saw his sad face. I just hated seeing the damn carrot-top like that! I swallowed harshly and looked down.

"It's not that..."

"Okay then, let's go inside your room and talk!"

"ARE YOU CRAZY, BAKA?! Not right now...maybe tomorrow..."

"So that means tomorrow we're going to hang out? Is that what you're trying to say?"

I rolled my eyes and then gave him a goofy smile, "I dunno…do you want me-" I was cut off by Ichigo hugging me tightly. I could hear his silly laughter silently as he hugged me even tighter.

"No excuses! You're going to hang out with me wether your damn sibling like it or not! And if they get pissed off, just leave them!"

He stopped hugging and stared at me for a long time. "Bye, pixie!" I flashed him a smile and nodded. In a blink of an eye, Ichigo had flash stepped. I smiled to myself and walked into the Kuchiki Manor, where my Nii-Sama and Nee-San were waiting for me. Hai was along my Hisana-Nee's side, an evil smirk plastered on her face.

"Rukia-Chan, what happened to your kimono?" Hisana questioned, with her eyes wide.

"Eh...well, it's a long story, Nee-San," I muttered under my breath.

"Actually," Hai began, sending me a shit-eating grin. "Today at class, Rukia did horrible!" My Nii-Sama and Nee-San turned to look at me. A cold glare from my Nii-Sama and a disappointed look from my Nee-San. I felt like I wanted to disappear!

"Yoro and her were just talking," Hai tattle-tailed. "And then-"

"Nii-Sama, Nee-San," I began, not even looking at Hai. "Gomenasie...I really am." That was all I was told them. I didn't dare to look up and face them, I just bowed my head in respect and turned to leave to my part of the estate. While I was walking, I accidently bumped into someone and slipped on my own kimono.

"HOLY SHIT!" We both yelled at the same time as we fell into the pond of fishes together. I felt my stomach churn up and down. Half of my body go numb and cheeks warm. I kept my eyes shut tight...not wanting to look at what horrible mistake I had commeted.

"Oi, girl with the eyes closed," I heard someone say. "Ya can open your freaking eyes now!"

I slightly opened my eyes and met with grayish-blue eyes. "W-what the hell just-"

"If ya must know, we accidentlt bumped into each other and then you accidently slipped on your own freaking kimono!"

I stared at the young boy for a while. He reminded me of someone...he looked just like...

He let his hand out and smiled at me, "My name is Kuchiki Katsume!"

"Eh? W-what do you-"

"I'm Hai's older brother! Please to meet cha, Kuchiki Rukia!" He extended his hand even more and smiled wider. His smile was goofy and playful. He didn't look like he was mean or anything. Would he change all of a sudden and treat me like I'm shit...just like the others? Could I actually trust him? Could I befriend him? I swallowed harshly and took his hand. Before I could even thank him, my Nii-Sama, Nee-Saan, and Hai enetered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well there you guys have it, the new chappie of this story is finally done. I'm sorry if it was kind of rushed! I have a ton of work to do and school ends this coming Tuesday! I just can't wait for school to be done...I CAN'T WAIT ANY LONGER!

Special thanks to all those who reviewed:

Yagami67Ryuuk19: Your reviews just make me laugh! Glad to see I'm not the only one to agree that Hagi looks like Byakuya! Maybe their related...LONG LOST TWIN BROTHERS THAT WERE SEPARETED FROM BIRTH! I hope you like this chappie, Yagami!

Hisana Kuchiki: There is some more scenes coming up! Jaay-Chan will be coming out later on...maybe...*evil smirk*

Guest: I'm going to update alot during summer time! Please enjoy this chappie!

Kuchiki Fukotaic: I made you cr of laughter?! No way...I did not just do that! :-P I was actually considering making the guy actually kiss Hisana but Byakuya would have a heart attack...LIKE THE SONG! Lol, please enjoy!

Karin Hitsugaya: Hospital? In emergancy?! For not breathing?! BECAUSE OF LAUGHTER?! Man, at this rate I can become a freaking comdedian! I was laughing so hard whenever I would write down the car scenes! Ichigo just loves to tease Byakuya doesn't he! :-P Makes it three, Byakuya and Hagi just look too much alike! Enjoy this chappie!

Hitsugaya Taicho: That chappie was uploaded espicially for you! I hope you like this chappie, Shiro-Chan! :D

Special thanks to all those who followed and favorited this story! Please read and review as well! It would mean a-lot to me!

I shall see all you guys next week! And WarriorofAnime, do me a favor and skip ahead to chappie number nine of BulletProof! I need some ByaSana! Pwease, heremana! :D

Bye!

Sayanora!

Salam!

Adios!


	11. Chapter 11

You guys are the best! :-'D THANK YOUUU SOOO MUCH TO ALL YOU WHO WISHED ME HAPPY BIRTHDAY! You guys just made my days even better! This is the new chappie to this story! I soooo excited for this one...it will make you guys laugh your ass off! :-P

Disclaimer:- ...I wouldn't want to talk about it...All I'm going to say is that I do not own Bleach!

Please read and review! Persian Chocolate Cake from Portos (wink wink) is waiting for you guys! :)

Recommended Song: "Demons" by Imagine Dragons

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Recap_

While I was walking, I accidently bumped into someone and slipped on my own kimono.

"HOLY SHIT!" We both yelled at the same time as we fell into the pond of fishes together. I felt my stomach churn up and down. Half of my body go numb and cheeks warm. I kept my eyes shut tight...not wanting to look at what horrible mistake I had commeted.

"Oi, girl with the eyes closed," I heard someone say. "Ya can open your freaking eyes now!"

I slightly opened my eyes and met with grayish-blue eyes. "W-what the hell just-"

"If ya must know, we accidentlt bumped into each other and then you accidently slipped on your own freaking kimono!"

I stared at the young boy for a while. He reminded me of someone...he looked just like...

He let his hand out and smiled at me, "My name is Kuchiki Katsume!"

"Eh? W-what do you-"

"I'm Hai's older brother! Please to meet cha, Kuchiki Rukia!" He extended his hand even more and smiled wider. His smile was goofy and playful. He didn't look like he was mean or anything. Would he change all of a sudden and treat me like I'm shit...just like the others? Could I actually trust him? Could I befriend him? I swallowed harshly and took his hand. Before I could even thank him, my Nii-Sama, Nee-Saan, and Hai enetered.

_End of Recap_

"Nii-Sama," Hai yelled, running towards him. "Are you alright? Did you get hurt anywhere?"

"Hai, are you okay?!" Katsume asked in a surprise voice.

"Yes, Nii-Sama," Hai replied. "But are you okay?! You bumped into that filthy-"

"WHAT GATE OF HELL CLOSED?!" Katsume yelped. "Hai is actually caring for someone other than herself! IT'S GOING TO FREAKIN' RAIN!"

I hid my laughter with a cough. Maybe this kid isn't bad. I felt someone put their hand on shoulder and lift me by my chin. My eyes met with wide dark blue eyes and said, "Kuchiki Rukia...do ya have a nickname?" I swallowed harshly and tried not to twitch. Hell no! Not another stupid nickname! Before I could even reply, my Nii-Sama and Nee-San entered. This was going to be bloody!

"Katsume-San, what are you doing?" Hisana asked, trying her best not to twitch.

"Oba-chaaaan," Katsume said playfully. "I'm doooin' nothing! I'm just getting to know my awesome cousin! Ain't that right...KuchiKuchi RukiRuki?"

I swallowed my laughter at the nickname he had come up with and said, "Yes! Correct, we're getting to know each other!" The nickname wasn't the best but it was better than pixie!

"The cool way," He added and wrapped his arms around me. I blinked once and attempted to get his arms off me when I saw my Nii-Sama in the back, twitching abnormally. "Oji-Saaaan, didja know you that have a severe case of twitching?! That could cause a heart attack, ya know!"

"Katsume-San," I whispered in my lowest voice. "Do you want to die?"

"Me?! Die?!" Katsume yelped shocked. "Who the hell would want to kill me?! I'm too awesome and handsome to be killed!"

"Katsume, enough of your foolishness," Byakuya demanded.

Katsume smiled and took his arms off me, "Hai, Ojiiii-Saaan! Nice meetin' ya, KuchiKuchi RukiRuki! The Kuchiki idiots say you're bad but to me you're awesome!"

I scratched the back of my head and looked down, "A-arigato...Katsume-San...but..."

"I'll catch ya later, KuchiKuchiiii! We have to hang out sometimes, m'kay?"

I couldn't hold my smile at that time. "Yeah, when I'm…"

"Great! Tomorrow after noble classes I wanna show you my best friend! She's from the Shihōin Clan!"

"Eh? By any chance is her-"

"Have to go, KuchiKuchi RukiRuki! We'll talk tomorrow...see ya!" Katsume sent me a smile and left. I let a sigh of relief and went into deep thoughts. It was nice to see that I have a cousin that likes me. Katsume...I think that was his name! Funny, cool, and a down-to-earth attitude.

"Pixie," I snapped out of my thoughts and frantically looked around like lunitic. My Hisana-Nee walked up to me and stared at me. "Are you okay, Rukia-Chan?" I looked at my Hisana-Nee and gulped. Sure her voice sounded sweet but her eyes were just speaking murder! Damn it, I got her pissed off again!

"I'm fine, Hisana-" I started but stopped when I saw IT on top of a tree! Ichigo was on top of a tree and was preparing to jump down! Pissed off couldn't even describe anymore! He freaking looked like he was going to go hollow! That probably meant that he had seen Katsume and me. I gulped and mouthed for him not to do it!

"Is something wrong, Rukia-Chan?" Hai put her hand on top of shoulder. Her eyes were also speaking murder! I slightly jumped at the site and slightly looked at Ichigo. He was preparing for the jump...MY NII-SAMA! He hasn't noticed that my Nii-Sama was...

_I'm going to jump, pixie. _

_Wait, Ichigo! Not right now-_

_You're not stopping me so it's useless for you to try!_

_Ichigo..._

3

_I'm going to do it..._

2

_Damn it, carrot top! Listen to me just once..._

1

Ichigo didn't listen to me and freaking jumped from the tree. I made both Hai and my Hisana-Nee let go which surprised them. I started running towards my Nii-Sama and gulped harshly. This was going to hella ugly!

"Nii-Sama, move-" I began.

"THE HELL OUT OF THERE!" Ichigo continued. I reached my Nii-Sama and pushed him. He thankfully was safe! I let out a sigh of relief and then...

"MOVE OUTTA THE WAY, PIXIE!" Ichigo yelled. His face pale but eyes sparkling with excitement! In a blink of an eye, I felt myself being thrown abruptly on the grass. My eyes were shut tight. I felt my breath hitch and my body stiffen.

"Rukia-Chan..." Hisana voice was full of fear. I slightly opened my eyes and met with beautiful hazel eyes. Those eyes seemed so familiar...so...WAIT A FREAKING SECOND! Those eyes belonged to...they belonged...ICHIGO KUROSAKI! It finally hit me!

"Rukia," My Nii-Sama's voice was blood-chilling. It caused both of us to jump out of fear. To say we were screwed was an understatement. Ichigo and I were officially pronouced...DEAD!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ichigo slowly got up and stared at me with wide eyes. We were about to kiss...we were just about to kiss...WE WERE JUST ABOUT TO FREAKING KISS IN FRONT OF MY FREAKING SIBLINGS AND FREAKING HAI!

_ I freaking told you not jump, damn carrot-top!_

_You shoulda told me the freaking reason, fool!_

_Okay let's forget 'bout that! Let's freaking think what excuse were going to come up with! _

_Yeah, you come up with one._

_Wait-WHAT THE HELL?! Why me, fool?_

_Because it's YOUR fault that you fell on top of me!_

_WHAT THE HELL?! I TOLD YOU TO MOVE BUT YOU DIDN'T LISTEN MEE!_

_Yeah, but-_

"Rukia-Chan, you shameless brat," Hai's girly voice yelled. "You let Kurosaki-Sama fall on top of you on purpose!

Ichigo got up and stared at Hai in disgust and muttered under his breath, "It was a freaking accident." He turned to look at me and extended his hand. I slapped his hand away and got up by myself. I didn't need his freaking help. I looked down and waited for the painful death that was coming up. Before my Nii-Sama could even speak, Katsume came in. OH SHIT! NOT FREAKING KATSUME!

"KuchiKuchi RukiRuki," Katsume shouted. "Let's goo-Who the hell are you?"

"I was going to ask you the same freaking question!"

Katsume walked up to Ichigo and started to examine him as he was some doctor. Ichigo gripped his hand and twitched abnormally. "May I ask what the hell are you doing?" Katsume ignored him and continued examining him carefully. Ichigo looked like he was going to kill him now. His whole body was trembling with anger. I stared at Katsume carefully and saw an evil grin plastered on his face. This kid was sure as hell not innocent!

"I asked you a question, damn it!"

Katsume backed away and made a frown, "I'm sorry, sir! But you are diagnosed with a severe case of anger-management problems!"

"I'm going to-"

"And I am afraid that there is no medication for this terrible-" I put my hand over his mouth and smiled at Ichigo. Seeing me do that to Katsume just got him even more pissed off. He looked cute when he was pissed. Katsume slightly stared at me with adorable puppy eyes for a long time. After a while of awkward silence...Katsume bit my hand harshly.

"OH SHIT! ASSHOLE, THAT FREAKING HURTED!" I yelped.

"But you were chokin' me, KuchiKuchi RukiRuki," He replied in a child-like voice.

"KuchiKuchi RukiRuki?!" Ichigo asked, confused.

"That's her new nickname," Katsume said. "Ain't that right, Kuchi-?"

Ichigo walked up to Katsume and patted him on the head. "Sorry, kid. This girl right here already has a nickname."

"SHE DOES?!" he yelped. "That's epic! What's your nickname?"

"Her nickname is pixie," Ichigo said quickly.

Katsume raised an eyebrow and then said, "I don't like pixie for her! Why would you put that for her?!"

"Because she is small."

"You see her small because your a freaking giant!"

"Son of a-"

"Whoa whoa whoa, no using those type of bad words! You can use them at your place, but not here."

Ichigo twitched abnormally and then grabbed me by the hand, "Let's go, pixie."

I smirked mischievously and said, "My nickname isn't pixie anymore, it's KuchiKuchi RukiRuki!"

Ichigo rolled his eyes and got me by arm again. "Oi, Ichigo! Let go...I thought we were going to hang out tomorrow?"

"I changed my mind. So shut up already!"

I shrugged off his arm and stared into his eyes.

_What the hell is wrong with you?!_

_Since you're going out with that jerk tomorro-_

_Oooooooh! I get now...you're jealous of Katsume!_

_SHUT THE HELL UP, FOOL!_

_It's written all over your face._

_Whatever, let's just go!_

_We're going tomorrow, Ichigo. I was going to tell Katsume I couldn't make it tomorrow!_

_...Are you shitting me...?_

"Sorry, carrot-top," Katsume tugged me to his side. "But KuchiKuchi RukiRuki is really busy..."

"And?" Ichigo got me by the arm and tugged me to his side.

Katsume slightly twitched but continued smiling. "I'm trying to tell ya that she doesn't have time to waste! I hope you can understand that."

Ichigo smirked and let go of my hand. "M'kay, then. See ya tomorrow after class, pixie!" He gave me a pat on the head and left the Kuchiki Estate...with a shit-eating grin plastered on his face.

"Is that kid dropped when he was an infant?" Katsume questioned. "Or was just born stupid?"

I scratched the back of my head and shrugged. "Well, I don't know." Katsume smiled and dragged me into the Kuchiki Estate. "I'll drop ya off to your part of the household!" I blushed and looked down. "D-don't go through that trouble, Katsume!" He ignored my comment and continued to walk me.

"Katsume," I began. "I can't actually make tomorrow..."

"That's okay," Katsume said in a smile. "The friend I wanted to introduce you is busy."

"Oh," I muttered. "Maybe this sunday I can make it."

Katsume smirked and nodded. "I'll text her later on! C'mon, let's race!"

"Alright, be prepared to lose," I said, laughing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Next Morning at 5:30 am in the damn morning._

"R-rukia-Chan," Hana stuttered. "Hurry up and get up quickly."

"Mmmmmmm..." I moaned loudly. " 'm getting up...in a few seconds..."

"We don't have seconds, Rukia-Chan," Hana said nervously. "If you don't get up right now, the evil..."

My eyes shot open and quickly got up. "You just should've told me that from the freaking beginning!" I got up and went to my closet to get what the kimono. "Y-your sister, Hisana-Sama, chose your kimono..." I turned around to look at Hana and made a frown. Hisana-Nee picking my kimono. I was guaranteed that I was going to eat the ground in front of the whole freaking crowd!

"Aaaaaand why does my Nee-San have to pick my kimono?"

"W-well she really wanted to do it because this class will show if your prepared to get married..."

"WHAT THE HELL?!" I yelped. I grabbed Hana by her kimono and shook her violently. "Tell me you're playing, Hana! TELL ME YOU'RE FREAKING PLAYING!"

Hana made a frown and looked down. "I'm sorry, Rukia-Chan."

I let go of her and sighed. "Don't worry, it's not you're fault."

I started waking outside when suddenly, Hana got me by the hand and pulled me to a corner. She quickly closed the door and locked it. "Do you have a calligraphy brush?" I blinked once and pointed towards a small cabinet. She opened it abruptly and started to search for it. What was she up to? Why the hell would she want a calligraphy brush?! She got my arm and started to write on it.

"What are you doing, Hana?" I interrogated, confused.

"Notes!" Hana snapped.

My eyes widened in astonishment. "H-hana...isn't that cheating?"

"Shush, someone might hear," She added the last finishing touches and smiled. "I really don't want you to get in trouble, Rukia-Chan! This is the least I can do for you."

"Arigatou, Hana," I whispered.

Hana smiled and got me by the hand. "Let's go, Rukia-Chan. We wouldn't want them to get suspicious!" We both ran outside of my room and headed towards the bathroom. I needed to do bad on this class! I freaking had to! I don't want to get married yet! And plus, why is it their business?! "We're here, Rukia-Chan." I stopped walking and looked inside. I was about enter hells deepest pit! The Kuchiki Bathroom.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Gomenasai if we're late, Hisana-Sama," Hana bowed in respect.

"It's okay," Hisana replied sharply. "Come, Rukia-Chan! We must get you ready!"

"Hai, Hisana-Nee," I said. I followed them into the bathroom and gulped. Another painful shower with the evil maids. Sakura and Takara entered the bathroom with an evil smirk plastered on their faces.

"Rukia-Sama, please come with us," Sakura and Takara said in a sugary voice. "We shall prepare you for your big day!" I twitched abnormally and gulped. Why were they freaking treating me nice? Were they sick? They didn't really look like it though. So that idea was crossed out! They tugged me deeper inside the bathroom and motioned for my Hisana-Nee and Lady Namiko to come along. Lady Namiko flashed me a sweet smile and carefully started to take off my kimono. Okay...now I know something was wrong with them!

"Come now, Rukia-Chan!" She exclaimed. "The water is warm right now so there is no need to worry!"

"I thought it was going to be freezing cold water," I said out loud. The three maids went visually pale and gulped.

"Why would you think, Rukia-Chan?" Hisana snapped away the shampoo from the maid and started to pour it on my hair. I slightly looked at the maids and plastered a shit-eating grin on my face when I saw their terrified expressions. Their eyes were practically begging me not to tell on them! I was enjoying every second of it. "I'll tell you later, Hisana-Nee." She nodded her in agreement and continued scrubbing my hair.

"Rukia-Chan," Lady Namiko stared at my arm for a long time. "What's this?"

I pulled my arm away and smiled. "Ummmm, notes. Just in case I forget anything."

Hisana hid her smile with a cough. She got some luke-warm water and splashed it on top of my hair. It felt good since it wasn't freezing cold! I turned to look at my sister and smiled.

"Try your best, Rukia-Chan," Hisana said. "Lady Sayomi is not patience woman."

I hid my worried expressions and nodded. "Don't worry, Hisana-Nee. I'll do my best!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The kimono I was wearing had three layers. The first layer was blue with golden petals on it, the second layer was red with pink and white flowers, and the last one was just plain white. The obi was orange with golden petals and was tightly wrapped around my waist. My face was as white as the snow and my lips were as red as an apple. My hair was once again wrapped into a high bun, but this time my bangs were out. I looked like the girl from that Disney Princess Movie, _Mulan_ now!

"You look beautiful, Rukia-Chan," Sakura squealed.

"Hai, you'd when first place for the most beautiful-" Takara began.

"Enough," Hisana snapped. "Rukia-Chan has to get going now!"

"Hai, Hisana-Sama," Lady Namiko agreed. "Come on, girls!" The maids started walking up ahead. I stayed behind so I could take a quick peek of my notes. I really needed to memorize it before I go to see Dragon Lady.

"Please catch up, Rukia-Chan," Lady Namiko yelled.

"Hai," I mumbled under my breath. I have to do right well in this class. My Nii-Sama and Nee-San are cointing one me! I have to bring honor to the Kuchiki Name! It was my duty and was planning to accomplish it...no matter what!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Taichichaser2000: OKAY PEEPS, Big anouncement here! Freakin' WarriorofAnime will (sadly) be joining us in the next freakin, chapter *boos* Lemme ask ya again, Jaay-Chan, why da hell do ya wanna make a cameo?

WarriorofAnime: Do I have to answer to you?

Taichichaser2000: Why you little b-

WarriorofAnime: Wowowow! If anyone is wondering, which I'm sure they are not, Ktsume is based off of me. *grins*

Taichichaser2000: And Ryu-

WarriorofAnime: SHADDAP, FAA-CHAN. You're spoiling your own sequel! Anyways, next chapter, I,ll make a cameo. Hope you are all looking forward.

taichichaser2000: They aren't looking forward for any of your shi-

WarriorofAnime: Faa-Chan, no ByaSana scenes.

TAICHICHASER2000: WWAAAAAAAH BYAHIS BYAHIS BYAHISA! MY FREAKIN' OTP HEART! IT IS PUMPIN'!

WarriorofAnime: *kicks TCC2000 to the side* Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, followed, and faved. Sorry for Faa-Chan not responding to any reviews, but *glances at the heart vomiting girl near her and wrinkles her nose* yeah you all get it. Till next time! Buh-bye!


	12. Chapter 12

WarriorofAnime: Okay everyone, I'll be doing 'jjjj' to 'jjj'

Taichichaser2000: They already freakin' now, dumba-

WarriorofAnime: There's a 'k' in 'know' smarty.

Taichichaser2000: I don't give a shi-

WarriorofAnime: Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. If you spell 'know' as 'now', then people will be confused.

Taichichaser2000: SHUT THE FU-"

WarriorofAnime: ByaHisa goes in the trash.

Taichichaser2000: BYAAAAAHISAAAAAAAA! *falls on the floor having seizures* b-b-b-yahisaaaaaaa!

WarriorofAnime: *facepalms* On with the story, folks!

Taichichaser2000: *in a baby voice* Byakuya and Hisana sittin' under a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes a date. Then come marriage. Then come Hisay-

WarriorofAnime: SHUT THE HELL UP! *brutally hits her sister on the head* How many times are going to try to spoil your sequel?

Taichichaser2000: I'll spoil it if I want, sista. I don need yo stinkin' 'pinion.

WarriorofAnime: Sister, don't, you, stinking, and opinion were spelled incorrectly.

Taichichaser2000: Shaddap.

WarriorofAnime: Okay, MOVING ON!

TCC2000 Disclaimer: I have to make it short 'cause Jaay-Chan's being annoying as hell. Here we go. One. Two. Three. Four. Uno. Dos. Tres. Cuatro. I know- Wowowwow! Sorry 'bout that. I do not own Bleach, yet. I contacted Kubo, thiugh. He said he'll give it to me after he's done with this arc.

WoA Recommended Song (Faa-Chan, why the hell do you even do this?): Clarity by Zedd ft. Foxes

jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj jWarriorofAnimejjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj 

I, Kuchiki Rukia, am scared. Not scared of anything insignificant, like the dark or heights, but scared of answering a bunch of questions in front of a bunch of old, and when I say old I mean old, nobles and snotty, self-centered, cocky, stingy, arrogant, girls and a bunch of twitching boys and to make matters worse, MY NII-SAMA AND NEE-SAAN!

"Chill out, my friend!" yelled Yoro as she punched my arm.

I glared at her. She was lucky! She didn't have to worry about tripping on this stinking longer than long kimono. She came dressed in tights and a t-shirt that said 'I Rule!'. "What the hell are you wearing?"

"No kimono, girly, that's what," she mocked.

I did an evil chuckle and felt my bangs fall on my eyes. "Ya wanna die, bi-"

"KuchiKuchi RukiRuki!" yelled Katsume as he approache my seat. I inwardly groaned as everybody, and I mean everybody, turned to stare at me. He grabbed Yoro and I into a tight hug. "You know my best friend!"

We both pushed him back, and I asked,"She's your best friend?"

"No!" she yelled as he nodded his head. "A Kuchiki will never be my friend."

"What the hell?" I asked, quirking my eyebrow.

She gulped. "Chillax, girl. Yer an exception!"

"What about me?" inquired Katsume in a baby voice.

"Fu-"

"Yorooo," he whined. "I told you not to use bad words!"

I began laughing, until I realized that the whole damn school was looking at us.

"Kuchiki Katsume, to your seat, please," stated Lady Sayomi as she slid into her seat. Adjacent to her seat was another, which I guessed was were we, the poor students, would sit for our interrogation.

"THE WITCH HAS TALKED! EVERYONE GET TO YO SEATS AT THIS VERY MINUTE!" Yoro screamed at the top of her lungs.

"That's my girl!" hollered Shihoin Yoruichi from her seat.

I couldn't help but crack up. Katsume and I were literally rolling on the floor laughing.

"Shihoin Yoro, since you're so talkative, why don't you go first."

"Burnnnn!" Katsume and I said at the same time.

Yoro made a cocky smirk. "Fine. Let's see who can be more bi-"

"Yoro!" yelled Katsume. "You promised!"

She bit her lip and kicked him in his stomach. "For you, jacka-"

"Yorooo!"

"Shaddap!"

"Fine, fine."

With that Yoro walked up to the seat and slumped down. She crossed her right leg over her left and put her hands behind her head. "Shoot, bi-"

"YORO!"

"Shaddap! How can you hear from there?"

Lady Sayomi breathed in and out. "Let's begin."

I shook my head. Yoro wasn't aware that she we had speakers all over this damn place. Suddenly, I felt an arm sling over my shoulders and I was brought close to someone. He smelled soo good. He smelled like... Ichigo. "Ichigo?" I yelped backing away.

"Yo."

"That's disrespectful to use on a girl," mumbled Katsume, who was in the boy section. "Plus, Kurosaki ya gotta sit in the boy section."

"I know right," I said playfully, watching as Ichigo's face became redder than Renji's hair.

"LISTEN UP EVERYONE! I NEED QUIET 'CASUE ALL OF YA NEEDA LISTEN TO HOW I ANSWER TO DRAGON LADY'S SHI-"

"YOROOOOO!"

"OKAY! CAN YOU LEAVE ME THE FU-"

"YOROOOOO!" he whimpered, tears streaming down his cheek.

Yoro's eyes widened, but quickly became normal. "Shoot, Dragon Lady."

Lady Soyami cleared her throat. "There are five questions I'd like to ask you."

"Aww, f-"

"Yoro!"

"The first question, is what should your future husband should expect from you?"

"From me?" an arrogant grin took place of Yoro's pouty frown. "He's my servant. No! My slave. He will do what I tell him to do the moment I tell him to. I will be the one in charge and I dominate everything. LIKE A BOSS, BI-"

"Yoro!"

Dragon Lady cleared her throat again as Yoruichi began laughing her head off. "The next question, is what would you do to make him happy?"

"I needa make him happy?" inquired Yoro. "Tch. Wonder which world he's gonna be living in. He's my slave. The guy ain't gonna be happy."

"Woot. Woot!" yelled Yoruichi pumping her fists in the air.

"The following question is, would you like any children?"

Her eyebrow raised. "MOVING ON!"

Dragon Lady jumped back at how loud Yoro's voice was, and nodded.

"That's my daughter, I tell ya!" hollered Yoruichi.

"The next question," Lady Sayomi managed to mutter through gritted teeth, "is will you accept concubines?"

"I dunno. Ask yourself that. Would you like to share your husband with a bunch of bi-"

"Yoro, I actually agree with you to finish the word."

"tches."

"You're makin' me proud, girl!" Yoruichi said, as she wiped a fake tear away.

"The final question is, which clan do you find the most pleasing?"

Yoro smirked. "Duh! My clan! Who the hell would wanna be part of the Shiba Clan? They are all freaks! The Kuchiki Clan is made up of old geezers drinkin' their tea and thinkin' of horrible things. The Hoy Clan is a one way ticket to hell. A bunch of cheating men, there I tell ya! My clan is the only decent one. We've got the Godess of Flash Step. The best swordsman. Well behaved girls, 'cept for moi. Heck! My clan's got everything!"

Before Yoro could ramble on, Sayomi said,"Fine, you are done. Go back to your seat."

"Thank ya." As she walked back to her seat, the whole Shihoin Clan began clappin' like a gang of loonies. "Thank you. Thank you. Sankyu very much!"

I looked at her with admiration in my eyes. "Ya did excellent."

"I know, my friend. I rock!"

"Kuchiki Rukia."

Before I could stand up, I felt someone hold my hand a lightly tighten their grasp. I turned to see Yoro and nodded. She wanted me to know that I'd do my best. I think that her little gesture gave me encouragement. As I walked past the boys, Katsume flashed me a smile and Ichigo's eyes spoke all the words he wished to tell me. I was going to impress them. My Nii-Sama, Nee-Saan, Yorouichi, Yoro, Katsume, and Ichigo.

"Now, I will ask you the same five questions I asked Yoro. Please do you absolute best," said Sayomi, but her eyes told me something different. She yearned for me to fail. "What should your future husband expect from you?"

This question wasn't so difficult. I just had to describe myself. Wait! How do I describe myself? "Umm. Well," I hesitated.

"A proper noble does not use so many 'ums'. Speak clearly and with pride."

"My character is kinda hard to understand. I can be you best friend or your worst nightmare. I like drawing bunnies and playing kido your ass."

I could hear Yoro screaming,"Wohoo!"

"The next question is, what would you do to make your husband happy?.

"First, I'd like to see if he'd try making me happy. If not, then why should I care about his joy?"

"I'll make you happy," yelled Ichigo and Katsume from their seats. Everyone, including myself turned to see them. They were glaring daggers at each other.

Dragon Lady muttered something inaudible and then asked,"Would you like any kids?"

Silence in the whole damn school.

"What type of an awkward question is that?" yelled Yoruichi. Eyes where all on her. "What? It's true! Who the hell asks that to a youngster. Sick, old, ugly, two left feet woman." More silence. "MOVING ON!"

"The next question is, will you accept concubines?"

"I won't have concubines!" yelled Ichigo.

I felt my cheeks turn red and Yoruichi began singing,"My ship is sailing itself!"

"The last question is, which clan do you find the most pleasing?"

I would never think otherwise. "My clan, the Kuchikis. We have better swordsmen than the Shihoin Clan."

"Girl, ya wish!" hollered Yoro, but I ignored her.

"We have been recording Soul Society's history for many centuries. Our kido masters are the best, and we dominate Division Six. We are the only ones who have a seat in the Gotei Thirteen."

"Thanks for leaving your position, Mom," grumbled Yoro, louder than she probably thought she did.

"No regrets, gorgeous. No regrets," responded Yoruichi with this smug look.

"You are done, Kuchiki Rukia. Return to your seat." I nodded and walked back. "Kuchiki Hai."

My snotty cousin walked by me. That's when I noticed. She was pretty! Prettier than me. She had long, thick black hair, which she made into an elegant bun, wrapped with braids. Her eyes were a nice type of grey. Very light. Almost like silver. She walked properly in such a thick-layered kimono. I made a frown. There was no chance I'd be ranked better than her.

As I reached my seat, I sighed. Resting my head on the wooden desk, I accepted that fact.

jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oi, pixie!" a voice called.

"Her nickname isn't pixie," another voice snarled

"Both you idiots shut up!" a familiar hissed angrily. I slowly started to open eyes and saw three heads hovering over mine.

"Ever heard of personal space," I got up and looked around the place. "What happened?"

"You fell went to sleep, that's what happened," Ichigo responded.

"It's not KuchiKuchi RukiRuki's fault," Katsume slung his arm around me. Ichigo twitched abnormally and tugged me towards his side.

"I never said that, dumbass," he hissed.

Katsume flashed him a smile and said, "But ya made it sound like it."

"Well ya must've heard wrong, you basta-"

"It's also very bad to use bad words," Katsume cut him off quickly. Ichigo stared at him straight into the eyes. Ichigo's face was talking bloody murder while Katsume's face was speaking nothing but calmness with a hint of cockiness. It was the ultimate face down!

"Hey, they're going to let out the results!" Yoro exclaimed excitedly. "Let's go, people!" We started to walk towards the large crowd of people. I wouldn't be surprised if anyone got trampled alove or something! Ichigo tugged me towards him and held onto my arm tightly.

_I don't want to lose you, pixie._

_How the hell are you going to lose me?_

_Your so small that people won't even notice that-_

_Shut up, idiot!_

_You didn't let me finish!_

_I don't want to hear any of your shit and plus, let me go!_

_I don't want to..._

_Someone might see us, Ichi-_

_So what of they do?_

_People are going to start talking about us..._

_Then leave them. Just ignore them and-_

"Your Nii-Sama and Nee-San are watching you two," Yoro whispered in a low voice. I felt my body go warm and my stomach go all the way up to my throat. From the corner of my eyes, I saw my Nii-Sama and Nee-San face. Expressionless as always but their eyes speaking murder. Shit, I was freaking screwed now! I tried to tug myself away but Ichigo wouldn't let go.

_Ichigoooo, let me go this instant!_

_Why should I?!_

_Because my Nii-Sama and Nee-San are-_

"Holy shit," Yoro squealed happily. "I did the best! Lookie at my rank! I did it!" Yoro hugged me tightly and spinned me around. Katsume and Ichigo scratched the back of their heads and shrugged their shoulders.

"Yoro, I freaking can't breath!" I yelped.

Yoro let go of me and smirked. "Sorry 'bout that! Kind of got carried away..."

"How the hell are you happy, Yoro?" Ichigo asked twitching. "Your rank is so..."

"Low!" Katsume almost yelled. Everyone turned around to look at him as if we some freak. He hugged Yoro tightly and patted her head. "You don't have to hide it, my best friend! I know your sad deep down insi-"

Yoro tugged away from him and whacked his head. "First of all, you don't EVER hug me! I don'y want to get your stupid Kuchiki germs!"

I cleared my throat and smirked. "Excuse me, Yoro?"

"Shaddup, Rukia, you already know you're an exception," Yoro snarled. "Second of all, I'm not sad at all! I was heading for the lowest rank anyways!"

"But what if you get kicked out, Yoro," Katsume whimpered, as tears streamed down.

Yoro scratched the back of her head and hid her frown. "They can't kick me out because I'm too awesome and plus, it's my goal to get kicked out of this damn pit of hell!"

Katsume made a frown and hung his head down. Ichigo and I held our laughter with a cough.

"You're making him feel bad, Yoro." I whispered.

"I know I am but I can't say sorry," she whispered back.

"Why not?"

"Because that will hurt my pride as a Shihōin."

"Aaah...will I guess..."

"SIKE!" Yoro yelled. Katsume looked up and gave her a adorable puppy eyes. "It was all a joke! I promise I'll do better next time, KatsuKatsu!"

"I KNEEEW IT WOULD WORK!" Kastume started skipping around Yoro. "All I had to do was pretend I was crying, then you would feel bad, and the-"

"You little basta-"

"Yorooooooo," the three of us whimpered. "You promised not to use bad wooords!"

Yoro twitched abnormally but then smiled. "Yeah, kind of forgot 'bout that. I'll attempt to keep that promise."

"Not attempt, you will!" Katsume chirped.

"Whatever," Yoro said. "Let's go to our parents, Rukia and Katsume! They must be waiting for us."

I smiled and nodded. "Bye, strawberry! I'll catch you later on."

Ichigo smirked and nodded his head in agreement. "Bye, pixie." He took off running and disappeared into the crowd.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Yo, moooooom and daaaaad!" Yoro yelled happily. Katsume and I followed behind her and gulped. Yoruichi and Uruhara was with my Nii-Sama and Nee-San.

Yoruichi turned around and smiled. "And you've met my beautiful daughter, isn't that right, Byakuya-bo and Hisana?"

Hisana-Nee smiled and nodded but my Nii-Sama just slightly grimaced at the sight of my friend.

"My rank is 169th place! Aren't you two proud of me?!" Uruhara took out his fan and plastered his cocky smile. Yoruichi smirked and patted her on the head.

"You should've greeted those two first, Yoro," Uruhara said silently.

Yoro rolled her eyes and turned to look at them. "Yo, Bya-Chan and Sana!" My Nii-Sama twitched abnormally and gripped his hand. My Hisana-Nee looked like she was going to slap the living hell out of her!

"You should teach your daughter some manners, Shihōin Yoruichi," Byakuya said, hiding his anger.

"I think my manners are pretty good," Yoro pouted. "But I don't really give a shi-"

"Remember your promise," I teased and socked her on the arm. I bowed my head down to my Nii-Sama and Nee-San. "My rank was 14th place...gomen'nasai."

Katsume slung his arm around me and said, "You didn't do that bad, KuchiKuchi RukiRuki! Look at Yoro, her rank is 169th place."

"No regrets, brother, no regrets." Yoro said in a smirk.

"Yes, we know that," a deep voice said. Katsume stopped smiling and took his arm off me. He whirled around and stared at a boy that had long black, straighter than straight hair. He had dark blue eyes with a hint of silver in it. He had a cocky grin plastered on his face. He was handsome...I'll give him that!

"Hikaro," Katsume said in low voice. "Why the hell are you here?"

"Don't as stupid questions," he mocked. The boy walked up to Katsume and was about to pat him on the head when Yoro slapped his hand away from him. It was yet again, another ultimate face-down! This time, it was between a Shihoin and a Kuchiki.

"Who the hell are you to mock my friend like?" Yoro questioned, trying her best to hide her anger.

"A Shihoin friends with a Kuchiki?" he smirked. "That's pretty amusing, Yoro.

"Don't change the subject, jerk," Yoro almosted yelled. "Answer my question! Plus, how the hell do you know my name?"

"I see you don't remember me," he made her let go of his hand and tugged her towards his direction. Their faces about two inches away. Ururhara slightly lowered his fan down to take a better look. Yoruichi looked like she was going to go murder that foolish child. Katsume gripped his hand and started to walk towards Hikaro's direction. My Nii-Sama, Nee-San, and I were just standing there watching the brawl.

Yoro backed away but quickly tugged back to him. "Let me go, you jerk!" She lifted her hand to slap him but he held it.

"I am Kuchiki Hikaro," he stated. "Katsume and Hai's older brother."

Yoro stared straight into his eyes for what seemed like an eternity. She pulled away from him and dusted herself. "Your the kid I danced with...am I corrected?"

"You danced with him?!" Katsume and I asked shocked.

"Yeah," Yoro scratched the back of her head.

"Does that mean you like him?" I asked, curiously.

"Oh, hell naaah!" Yoro shivered. "With that perve-"

"Okay, okay!" I said in a smirked but then frowned. I whirled around to go face to face with that jerk. "Who the hell are you to get my friend like that?"

"Who the hell are you to talk to me like that, Rukia?" Hikaro shot back.

I bit my lip and opened my mouth to talk but quickly shut it.

"I won't call you a Kuchiki, girl. You must know why, right?"

"Hai, I do but..."

"But I'll give you a last name...don't worry. I have one perfect last name for someone that's from Rukongai."

"Then spit it out, jerk!" I almost yelled.

"Yakunitatanai." Hikaro sneered. I almost yelped out of astonishment. Katsume's eyes widend and closed. Yoro gripped her hand and swallowed.

"Do you like it?" he mocked. "It suits you doesn't it...Yakunitatanai Rukia?"

"Y-yes...yes it does." I agreed, my voice almost trembling with anger.

Hikaro nodded and turned to look at my siblings. "We should get going, Oji-San and Oba-Chan?"

Hisana-Nee gripped her hands under kimono and kept silent. My Nii-Sama nodded his head and started walking. They started walking up ahead leaving Yoruichi, Uruhara, Yoro and I alone.

"Don't listen to them, Rukia," Yoro patted me on my shoulder.

"D-don't worry, Yoro," I stammered, trying hold back my tears.

"No, you're hurt, Rukia," Yoruichi walked up to me and smiled. "But ignore those jerks. Show them that you don't care, girl!"

"Arigato, Yoruichi-San and Yoro," I said smiling through tears.

"Wipe away those tears, damn it!" Yoro hugged me.

"Yeah, you look ugly when you cry," Yoruichi added.

"Your probably right." I wiped away my tears and smiled. "I'll be sure to-"

"Come along, Yakunitatanai-Sama!" Hikaro yelled. "It would be horrible if we left you behind!"

Yoruichi and Yoro motioned for me to go on ahead. I flashed them a smile and started to shunpo all to them.

"Gomen'nasia, Nii-Sama and Nee-San. They just wanted to-"

"Hold the explanation for home, Yakunitatanai-Sama." Hikaro was trying his best not to laugh. I bit my lip and nodded my head. I'll get him later on for what he did today! He's getting a free one-way ticket to hell for becoming my enemy! He sure as hell will regret it!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

I bowed my head down and looked at my siblings. "I'll be inside my room...Nii-Sama and Nee-San. I promise I'll do better next time!"

"Don't pressure yourself, Rukia-Chan," Hisana said in smile. "You had a hard day, go and rest."

I made a sad smile and nodded my head. I started to walk towards my part of my household but stopped when I met with Hikaro's blue eyes.

"Hikaro-San," I began

"Gomen'nasai, but I am very busy right now," Hikaro voice bitter. "We shall talk to tomorrow in the morning or after noble classes."

I nodded my head and walked past him. "Sayonara, Yakunitatanai-Sama." He started to walking towards my siblings. My anger was boiling now...I couldn't hold it any longer. I swallowed harshly and turned to look at his back.

"Hikaro-San," I began, my voice as cold as my Nii-Sama.

"I told you I am bus-"

"Go to the deepest pit of hell," I said harshly. My Nii-Sama eyes widened in surprisement but Hisana-Nee just slightly smirked. Hikaro looked so pissed off that he would pass as the devil's twin brother. Before anyone could say anything, I shunpooed the hell out of there. My stomach was churning. I was slightly seeing blurry. I stopped in the bathroom and quickly enetered. I locked the door and rested my head in the bathroom door. My mission was complete. I plastered my famous Kuchiki smirk.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thank you sooooo much to all those who followed/favorited this story: AnimeRideorDieFreak, Phantom Claire, and Jordan Kurosaki, pleae get in line to get youe chocolate cake and milk! Please drop a review whenever you guys can :D

Thank ya sooo much to all those who reviewed! I swear...*wipes away tears* all of you guys almost make me cry! Really, you guys are the best! Now, you guys get chocolate cake, with some milk, and quadriple chocolate chip cookies!

ATTENTION, PEOPLEEEEEEEE! ATTENTION, ATTENTIOOOOOOON! *looks around* Okay, so I already know how many chappies this story has left! This story will hopefully end by July 28! And I know what you guys are thinking right now. Why the hell did she say hopefully? Well just in case you guys are thinking that, the reason why I said that is because I already have the sequel to this story planned out! SQUEEEEEEEE! I am just dying to finish this story so I can get to work on le other one! :D You guys will love it! But enough of that, I gave out many spoilers so I guess it's time to go!

Please check out WarriorofAnime's stories, "Bulletproof" and "All Becasue Of..." My sis wasn't available for our last convo today since she's working on Bulletproof.

Also pleae check out SiLvErDrAgOnDuO's story, "Art Lessons"

That will be all, my people. See you guys in four or five days! :D


	13. Chapter 13

Eh, so I have somethin' to tell ya guys! This story is not going to finish by the end of July. I know what you guys are wondering why it isn't going to end but you see the reason is I won't really have time! So I am putting this on Hiatus...

WAIT-I just made a deal with my mom! She says only on Fridays I can work on my Fanfiction! YES, THERE IS STILL HOPE! OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, SOMETIMES I GET A GOOD FEELING, YEAH! I GET A FEELING THAT I NEVER NEVER NEVER NE- Whoops, shit! That wasn't supposed to happen! :-P Just got really excited! Okay, I'm going to all you guys for reviewing! I'm afraid I won't have time for thanking you guys at le ending so...

NaomixL4eva: Hope you like this chappie as much as the last one!

Guest: *blushes and goes running to hug you* I LOVE YOU, TOO!

Hisana Kuchiki: There is more to come, sister! ;D Jaay-Chan and I made a shipping name for you and Kuchiki; Marcina... ya like it?

TomoMee: The sequel is all planned out! It will make you cry of laughter (maybe of sadness). The rivalry between Katsu and Ichi is going to start growing even more! :D Maybe instead of IchiRuki, I'll make KatsuRuki go canon :-P Just kidding...maybe!

Kuchiki Fukotaic: WarriorofAnime is going to make another appearance on chapter 15! That chappie is were Rukai ge-OH SHIT! Eh...just ignore that...hehehe! There will be lot's of Hikaro but please don't hate him! :-'( He has a really sad back-story of how he became so evil!

Karin Hitsugaya: Okay, wow! I was laughing so hard at the end of your comment! Teasing them with their names...that's just bad and funny! :D I've heard of Mark Anthony...Lol, your hilarious! Jaay-Chan and I also made a shippin' name for you and Hitsugaya; Willinefer... cha like it?

Hitsugaya Taicho: Oh mi gosh, 'mano. We both have big ego. I know my name's adorable ;)And damn am I pretty, too!

Disclaimer: PEOPLE, I DON'T OWN SHIT! KUBO TROLL LIIEEED TO MEEEEEEEE! waaaahhh

Recomended Song:- Good Feelings by Flor. ida (or so'in' like that, butcha peeps get it)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

"KUCHIKUCHI RUKIRUKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" Katsume yelled.

"W-what the hell, Katsume?!" I twitched abnormally. If someone walked in my room right then and there, they would get the wrong freaking idea. I wouldn't blame them though. The position we were on was not the...BEST! Katsume was on top of me. Foreheads banged to together. Our lips were about three inches away.

"Get the hell off me!" I yelped angrily.

Katsume backed away quickly and covered his nose. "Your breath stinks, KuchiKuchi RukiRuki."

"OF COURSE IT DOES, I JUST FREAKING WOKE UP!"

"Calm down, I was just kidding!"

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Came here to wake you up because-"

"It's not time for noble classe-"

"You didn't let me finish! I came here to wake you up because I wanted to take you out for breakfast."

My eyes slightly widened but then went back to regular. "Well you didn't have to yell, ya know."

"You weren't waking up so I had to take it to that extent," he flashed adorable puppy eyes and a pouty smile.

"Whatever," I muttered. "Are you sure the Kuchiki's will mind?"

"It's not them I'm taking out, it's you."

"We should still ask for permission." I protested.

Katsume flashed me a pouty frown with some adorable puppy eyes that were practically begging for him. I sighed heavily and finally nodded my head. He had won the battle.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I don't really have money with me," I scratched the back of my head nervously.

"No worries, KuchiKuchi RukiRuki," Katsume snaked his arms around me and tugged me close to him. "I shall pay for all the food, Rukia Josei. You needn't worry about the money."

I opened my mouth to protest but quickly stopped. He was giving me that pouty frown and those puppy eyes again. He knew he could win like that. "Please stop giving me that damn look, Katsume."

"Does that mean I win?"

I stared at the black haired boy for a while then sighed. "Yes, you win."

Katsume smirked and took out a notebook. "So that's two points for me..."

I twitched abnormally and flashed him my famous Kuchiki glare. Nobody was aloud to mock me...except for Ichiiiii-RUKIA! FORGET THAT STRAWBERRY FOR AT LEAST TWO FREAKING MINUTES!

"And none for you," Katsume teased playfully. "KuchiKuchi RukiRuki, ya really need to catch up now."

"Yeah, I'll get you later on," I said smirking. "So where are you taking me to eat?"

"Chōshoku Rasshu," Katsume replied.

"What the hell?" I quirked my eyebrows together and stared at Katsume.

"It's this new expensive restaurant that's especially for Nobles," he said. "They serve the best miso soup, rice and..."

"Yeah, I think I get it," I said cutting him off.

"I took Yoro here and she loved it," Katsume stopped walking and flashed me a goofy smile. "We're here, KuchiKuchi RukiRuki!" He grabbed me by the arm and pulled me inside. Two black haired girls wearing red kimono walked up to us and bowed.

"Welcome, Young Kuchiki-Sama and Young Kuchiki-Josei," they murmured. "Please follow us and we shall escort you to your table."

"Dōmo arigatōgozaimashita," Katsume and I said. We followed the two young girls deeper inside the restaurant. The place was filled with different types of plants. Outside of the place, there were several low tables that were brown. It was decorated with cherry blossom trees, Forget-me-not, lavender, and other varities of flowers. My Nii-Sama and Nee-San would love this place! I was going to take them during the weekend.

"Would Young Kuchiki-Sama and Young Kuchiki-Josei like to eat outside or inside?" the soft spoken girl asked.

"Where do you want to eat?" Katsume nudged my arm.

"Outside would be nice," I replied in a smile. They nodded their heads and took us to outside. Our table was near a pond of fishes.

"What would Young Kuchiki-Sama and Young Kuchiki-Josei like to eat for breakfast?" she asked, silently.

"We would like to order your guys breakfast special," Katsume replied. I could hardly believe that was Katsume. His down-to-earth attitude was replaced with a proud Kuchiki Nobles. He had better manners.

"We shall be back with your order, Young Kuchiki-Sama and Young Kuchiki-Josei."

"Take your time," Katsume said in a smile. Once they left, Katsume whirled around to look at me. He flashed me one of his goofy smiles and asked, "What do you think?"

"Your good at acting, that's what I think," I replied

"Oh, thanks," Katsume smirked, "But what do you think of the restaurant?"

"It's really nice," I muttered. "Thanks for inviting me."

"No problem," he said. "I'm going to take Yoro, you, Stupid Strawberr-"

"Stupid Strawberry?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

"I mean Ichigo," Katsume said in smile. "That's the nickname I came up for him."

"No, I like carrot-top," I said, lazily looking around. "He is stupid sometimes..."

"Sometimes?" Katsume raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah...I think," I said playfully but went back to my norma attitude. "But Ichigo...he is still my special nakame."

Katsume bit his lip and opened his mouth to say something, but the maids entered with our order of food. My eyes slightly widened. The food looked very tasty. I was going to drool all over the place when I smelled the mouth-watering arouma. There were two bowls of steamed rice, broiled fish, pickles, dried seaweed, and miso soup.

"Please enjoy your food, Young Kuchiki-Sama and Young Kuchiki-Josei."

We both nodded and looked at each other. As I swallowed some seaweed, I heard Katsume speak.

"Ya look cute while eating."

I began choking on my food and he passed me some miso soup. After gulping it down, I realized that it wasn't miso soup, but chili!

"You look like you need some water," Katsuem said slyly. He passed me a cup of water and I quickly gulped a small proportion down, until I realized it wasn't water...BUT SAKE! THE DAMN BOY HAD TRICKED ME TO DRINKING SAKE INSTEAD OF FREAKING WATER! I spit of all the sake on top of Katsume and flashed him a suppose-to-be-but-came-out-happy expression.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" I yelled, slightly twitching.

Katsume wiped the liquid off his face and flashed me a grin. "I was only plaaaying!"

I tried holding back my smile but failed. "Jerk, it wasn't funny."

"Then why are ya laughing?" he questioned, taking a sip of his miso soup.

I swallowed my laugh and tried to put an angry expression. This kid really knew how to make people laugh. The face he was giving me was twice as more adorable as a puppy's face.

"I'm laughing because...because..." I looked around the room, trying to find something.

"Because...?" Katsume taunted playfully.

"BECAUSE OF YOUR FACE!" I yelled. Katsume fell to the ground, laughing so hard that tears started to stream down his red cheeks. A few maids turned to look at us and started whispering but we just ignored them.

"M-my face?" he stammered, trying his best to hold his laughter.

"Yeah, your adorable face!" I said, laughing along with him.

Katsume looked at me and gave the puppies eys again. "You mean this face, KuchiKuchi RukiRuki?"

"Y-yeah, that's the one," I replied, wiping away a few tears of laughter.

"Hey...I just noticed something!" Katsume looked at me with these Puss in Boots eyes.

"What did ya notice?" I asked, eagerly waiting to see what hilarious stupidity he would come up with.

"KUCHIKUCHI RUKIRUKI," he yelled louder than loud, making the maids scared shitless. "YOU CALLED ME ADORABLEEEEE!"

l started chocking on my rice when I felt Katsume hug me tightly. "I'm going to freaking choke if you don't loosen up your hug, fool!"

"Whoops, sorry, " Katsume grinned from ear to ear. "That was a big time 'accident'."

"Yeaaaaah sure," I took a piece of fish and shoved it near his face. "I like totally believe ya!"

Kastume laughed and pushed the fish back to me. "What the hell, KuchiKuchi RukiRuki?"

"C'mooooon," I pouted. "Open your mouth and say 'Ah'!"

Katsume complied and almost ate the whole fish including the chopstick! This boy could beat Yoruichi in a freaking food contest!

"Only the fish, not the chopsticks!" I said, smacking lightly across the head.

"Yeah, yeah," Kastume said rolling his eyes. He got a piece of juicy fish with his chopsticks and put i near my mouth. He smirked devilishy and motioned for me to open my mouth. It looked so good and mouth-watering.

"Not sure if I can trust you anymore, Katsume," I said, pushing it away from me.

"Just eat it...PWEEAAAASEEEEEE!" Katsume pleaded, with his adorable puppy face.

"Okay, okay," I said. "Just stop giving me that face!"

"I thought you said I looked adorable with this face?" Katsume asked, with watery eyes and a trembling lip.

"Y-yeah," I replied, trying my best not to blush. "You do look adorable but-"

"Goodie," he squeaked. "Then eat the fishie then!"

I smiled at Katsume and complied. I slowly ate the broiled fish and started chewing on it. It was so tender and delicious. They made twice as more better than the maids in the Kuchiki Estate. Little bit juice of the fish trickled down the corner of my mouth and then trailed down to my chin.

I wiped it off and smiled at the laughing Katsume. "Watcha laughing, 'Tsume?"

Kastume continued laughing harder when he heard the nickname I came up with. He started crying of laughter all over again!

"You're crying, 'Tsume," I joked around. "What happened, 'Tsume?"

It was until five minutes passed that Katsume finally controlled his laughing fit. His grayish-blue eyes speaking nothing but joy. "Cool nickname!"

"All that laughing just for that?" I asked, curiously.

"That and," Katsume began. He lifted his hand and put on top of my face. He caressed my cheek for a while and then motioned his hand down towards the tip of my chin. My cheeks went beat red and my stomach twisted up and down.

"You had some fish juice on your chin," Katsume said in a smile.

"Y-yeah, but y-you didn't have to..." My voice trailed off and I quickly looked away. From the corner of my eye, I could see Katsume grinning from ear to ear. I sighed heavily and began to eat again. This was a delightful breakfast!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Please come again," the girls murmured.

"Hai, we will soon," Katsume said in a smile. He took my hand and we headed back to the Kuchiki Estate. We both flashed each other a smile and started to enjoy our walk. The breeze felt so nice on my face. It was just beautiful.

"KuchiKuchi RukiRuki, can I ask ya a question?" Katsume asked, a hint of nervousness in his voice.

"I don't mind, 'Tsume," I replied. "Please continue on."

"What's your relationship with Kurosaki Ichigo?" he asked.

"Excuse me?!" I yelped, yanking my hand of his and backing away.

"I'm sure other people have asked you this question," he said, "And I'm sure you've never replied but...please answer me! What's your relationship with him?"

"T-that's none of y-your concern," I stammered. What type of question was that?! Why the hell would he ask that?! Did something happen? I could tell he was disappointed by his eyes. Instead of his cheerful normal ones, these were dark and stormy.

"It is my conce-" he began.

"What the hell happened here?" I asked, twitching abnormally. I whirled to my left to see a confused Katsume. I pointed straight ahead and motioned for him to look. Katsume looked ahead and almost looked like he was going to piss right in the spot. The Kuchiki Estate was in complete trauma. Maids were searching like crazy from left to right and right to left. Many of my cousins were grouped together, talking about something. Some of them were pale and the others were on the verge of tears. Then, I spotted my siblings and Katsume's parents. I knew what this was all about.

"We were missed that much?" Katsume asked, scratching the back of his head.

"I guess so," I slightly twitched at all the scenes that were happening. Everyone was going all hysterical like someone had just broke in and stole somthing.

"Well then," Katsume began cheerfully, I was guessing he was thrilled with my answer. "Let us give them what they want and show them that we're alright."

"Wait, Katsume, not like-" I began but Katsume grabbed my hand and pulled inside the Kuchiki Estate. All of a sudden, everything and everyone stopped what they were doing. They all just stood there, staring at us with these shocked faces.

"I told that was a bad idea," I muttered under my breath.

"Take chances, make mistakes, GET MESSY!" Katsume yelled in a smile. Hikaro slightly twitched at what Katsume yelled. I just stood there praying that some random hollow would appear and eat me up. Now my reputation was official down-right shit!

"Surprise?" Katsume asked, cluelessly looking at the crowd.

"Nii-Sama," Hai cried hysterically. "Nii-Sama, I was so worried about you!" The group of cousin practically trampled me alive just to go and see Katsume. Damn, what the hell was he?! Some type of king or something?

"You guys shouldn't be that worried," Kastume said, "I was only out with-"

_Flack_! Katsume fell to the ground in pain and touched his cheek. All the cousin backed away in fright and huddled together. His parents looked like they were going to kill someone. My siblings were in slightly surprised, mostly my Hisana-Nee. I was just there in shock when I saw who did it. It was none other than Ichigo! He grabbed Katsume by the neck collar and shook him abruptly.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU TO TAKE HER OUT?!" Ichigo yelled angrily. Katsume gripped his hand and made Ichigo let go of him. His grayish-blue eyes speaking murder.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU TO HIT ME?!" he shot back. "AND WHY THE HELL DO YOU CARE?!"

"Listen up, punk," Ichigo began, his reiatsu filling the whole damn area. "Rukia. Is. Mine."

Before Katsume could even speak, my Nii-Sama spoke first. "She is not yours, Kurosaki. I don't know ho-"

"Shut up, Byakuya," Ichigo hollered. He threw down Katsume on the hard cement and walked up to my Nii-Sama. Ichigo grabbed him by the neck collar and got near him. "What type of brother are you?! Letting your sister go out with her cousin that ear-"

"He isn't her real cousin," Byakuya said, cutting him off. My eyes widened of astonishment. My felt a sharp pain on my chest. Those words echoing in my ear. Why would my Nii-Sama say that? I wasn't a real Kuchiki but I was still adopted in and...and...Did he really mean it like that?

"Katsume is actually betrothed to Rukia," Byakuya finished. Ichigo eyes went wider than wide. The only word that could describe his expression was astonishment mixed with nothing but anger. I was left dumbfounded. I was betrothed to Katsume...I WAS BETROTHED TO MY COUSIN!

"And you, Kurosaki-Sama," a soft voice said. "You are betrothed to Hai-Sama." My Hisana-Nee walked out of the darkness and faced Ichigo. I felt a sharper pain in my chest. Ichigo was...Ichigo was...he was...Ichigo was betrothed to Hai! I felt some tears form in my eyelids. I quickly looked down...still in utter-shock. There is no way I can have him now.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Okaaaay, this chappie is for one of my loyal reviewers, Hitsugaya Taicho! HAPPY CHAPPIE BIRTHDAY, ME AMIGO! I HOPE YOU HAVE AN AWESOME DAY TODAY! Sorry if this was late, took a while for me to complete it but...I DID IT ANYWAYS! :D

Hope you enjoy it, Hitsugaya Taicho! It's especially for you...*wipes away tears* YOU'RE GETTING OLD, MY FRIEND, OLD! Whoops-sorry! I can't say that to the birthday boy :-P

Anydooooo, you guys know the rules! Read, review, follow, favorite...THEN YOU GUYS GET CAKE! :D Aren't I nice, people?! Just kidding, see you guys soon! Don't miss mua too much!


	14. Chapter 14 Part One

BE PREPAREEEEEED, MAAAH PEOPLE FOR THE ULTIMATE CHAPPIE OF MAAH STORY! Sorry about that...got really happy! Anyways...MOVING ON! :D So here are the rules for today's chappie! Yes, there's going to be rules and of courseeeee I have a reason to it! :-P But I won't tell you guys right now because then you won't read it so...HERE ARE TODAY'S RULES:

•No eating or drinking...because you guys might choke out of laughter or astonishment...or maybe even anger.

•No sitting down...because you guys might want to jump up and down of excitement.

•No standing...because you guys might want to run away from your house, find me, and hug me of how awesome I am! :-P

Hehehehehe, those are the rules! You guys like have to follow them...if y'all do...EXTRA CHOCOLATE CHIP COOKIES, CAKE, AND MILK! :) Okay okay, let's move on to this chappie! Brace yourself people :-P

Shout outs to: Hitsugaya Taicho, Kuchiki Fukotaic, Hisana Kuchiki, Karin Hitsugaya, TomoMee, NaomixL4eva, guest, and guest! :-D You guys are the best! Get in line for some sweets!

Hitsugaya Taicho: Hehehe, I thought you were a die-hard KatsuRuki shipper?! :-P Hmmm, what happened, man?!

Karin Hitsugaya: HELL YEAH, GIRL! YOU GOT IT SOOO RIGHT! :) It's going to Jan-Di and Jyoon Pyo relationship! YoroxHikaro will go canon! I'm glad you are starting to like Hikaro! :-')

Kuchiki Fukotaic: *smells the air* Hmmmm, I smell a string aroma of Kuchiki Noble attitude with a mix of Darth Sidious! :-P But I thought Palpetine was in the Dark side of the force and...neeever mind! :-P Amigo mio, you'll just have to wait and see!

Hisana Kuchiki: Hehehe, I just loved your reaction! :-P

TomoMee: I already told my mommy! :) You're one of the few reviewers that are rooting for KatsuRuki! :3

NaomixL4eva: Yeaaaaaah, bout that stuff :-P I have lotsa explaining to do

Guest^1: Not effing kidding with you! :3 But don't worry, I shall not let ya down!

Guest^2: Hahahahaha, your review made me laugh hard! Of course they're not going to let that shit fly but it's going to take one helluva long time for them to stop it! :-3 Please continue reading and I promise I won't let ya down!

Yagami67Ryuuk19: You're finally back, amigo! :') I missed your reviews...they were just hilarious! Awww, El Salvador sounds like such an awesome place! I have never been there but I want to go when I'm older. Hey, didja bring me something from over there? :p I'm just kidding around...husband :-P

Bya-loves-Hisa54: I don't really plan to do all that lemon romantic stuff...I just don't like it and it grosses me out! Ugh, I mean why do you think we have imagination! Plus, I am a bit too young (even when I'm older, I still don't plan on doing it) to do all that stuff so that answer for that question of yours is a NO! Sorry about that, I hope you continue reading though! :)

Sorry if the reviews weren't in order -.-

Special thanks to CruxisRemnants and Inralak for following this story! :3 That means a lot to me and please drop a review when you can! Also special thanks to Metsfan101 for reviewing the first three chappies of this story! it meant a lot when you told me that it was awesome story! :-')

Disclaimer: If owned Bleach...it wouldn't be ending so soon! If I owned Bleach...Hisana, Gin, and Ulquirra wouldn't be dead and would be living happily ever after with the people they love! If I owned Bleach...ICHIRUKI WOULD'VE GONE CANON A LOOOONG TIME AGOOOO! So y'all must know the answer...I DON'T OWN BLEACH!

Recommended Song: "Diamonds" by Rihanna

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

** Recap**

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU TO TAKE HER OUT?!" Ichigo yelled angrily. Katsume gripped his hand and made Ichigo let go of him. His grayish-blue eyes speaking murder.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU TO HIT ME?!" he shot back. "AND WHY THE HELL DO YOU CARE?!"

"Listen up, punk," Ichigo began, his reiatsu filling the whole damn area. "Rukia. Is. Mine."

Before Katsume could even speak, my Nii-Sama spoke first. "She is not yours, Kurosaki. I don't know ho-"

"Shut up, Byakuya," Ichigo hollered. He threw down Katsume on the hard cement and walked up to my Nii-Sama. Ichigo grabbed him by the neck collar and got near him. "What type of brother are you?! Letting your sister go out with her cousin that ear-"

"He isn't her real cousin," Byakuya said, cutting him off. My eyes widened of astonishment. My felt a sharp pain on my chest. Those words echoing in my ear. Why would my Nii-Sama say that? I wasn't a real Kuchiki but I was still adopted in and...and...Did he really mean it like that?

"Katsume is actually betrothed to Rukia," Byakuya finished. Ichigo eyes went wider than wide. The only word that could describe his expression was astonishment mixed with nothing but anger. I was left dumbfounded. I was betrothed to Katsume...I WAS BETROTHED TO MY COUSIN!

"And you, Kurosaki-Sama," a soft voice said. "You are betrothed to Hai-Sama." My Hisana-Nee walked out of the darkness and faced Ichigo. I felt a sharper pain in my chest. Ichigo was...Ichigo was...he was...Ichigo was betrothed to Hai! I felt some tears form in my eyelids. I quickly looked down...still in utter-shock. There is no way I can have him now.

**End of Recap**

No wonder Katsume asked me what my relationship was with Ichigo. It was because...because I was betrothed to him...my cousin. Ichigo slowly let go of my Nii-Sama and stared at him with a murderous look. My Nii-Sama's expressions were not changing at all. I felt my body tense up when Ichigo took a step closer to my brother.

"Want to play it the hard way, punk?" Ichigo asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Watch your mouth, Kurosaki," my Nii-Sama replied.

"I guess that means a yes," Ichigo said, backing away. He whirled around to face me and started walking towards my direction. My direction...MY FREAKING DIRECTION! I gulped harshly and mouthed for him to stop whatever the hell he was planning. It was going to cause eternal DESTRUCTION IN THE FREAKING KUCHIKI MANOR! All of a sudden, he disappeared. Out of sight...no where to be found. Instead of being relieved like the others...that just got me tenser than I was a while ago. He could appear any moment now...any moment.

"Rukia," a heard someone call my name from the back. I whirled around and was tooken back when I met with beautiful brown eyes. That's when I noticed...they were none than Kurosaki Ichigo's. Before I could even say something, Ichigo did the following three steps that led my reputation from bad to worst:

•Grab me by neck collar

•Tug me towards his face.

•Plant a kiss on MY LIPS

He did it...the damn bastard actually did it...HE ACTUALLY FREAKING KISSED ME IN FRONT OF THE WHOLE FREAKING KUCHIKIS! Why, Ichigo, why?! I tried to tug away from him but he only pressed his lips harder against mine. And to make the matters worst...THE DAMN STRAWBERRY FELL ON TOP OF ME! Everyone, except for my Nii-Sama whom's reiatsu was filling the whole damn manor, gasped in astonishment. My breath hitched and I closed my eyes tightly. His lips were soft and warm against mine. Ichigo abruptly pulled his lips of mine and slowly got off me. He stared at me...with those beautiful brown eyes.

_Why did you do that, Ichigo?_

_Because I felt like it, Rukia._

_You can't just do it because you 'felt like it'. _

_Yeah, I can!_

_Shut up and give me a straight answer!_

_Midget..._

_Strawberry..._

_Are you really going to let this bullshit happen?_

_W-what do you mean? Hey-you didn't reply to mine...why should I reply to yours?!_

_That might be the first and last time we ever do it._

_What the hell? Wait, what are you talking about?!_

_I answered your question, now you answer mine._

_..._

_Well...what are you waiting for?!_

_What was your question again?_

_Graaaah, your impossible, pixie!_

_But you love me that way...right?_

_You know the answer! Are you going to let this bullshit happen or not?_

_There's nothing I can do stop it, Ichigo._

_So that means you're going to give up...just like that. _

_My Nii-Sama and Nee-San want me to do it.__ I don't want to let them down. I want to make them proud...just once in my life._

_So it's because of-_

All of sudden, someone abruptly got Ichigo from the back of his neck collar and pulled him off of me. I slightly got up and my eyes shot open in astonishment. It was Katsume...the cheerful boy that always had a wide smile had changed completely. He wasn't smiling and the only word that could describe his expression was beyond angry.

"Something wrong, punk?" Ichigo asked with a cocky smirk. "You look kind of pisse-"

Katsume stopped Ichigo from talking by socking him right on his face. "You idiot!" He tightened his grip on his neck collar and slammed him against the a tree. "Didn't you freaking hear? Rukia. Is. MINE!"

Before Katsume could punch him, Ichigo caught his fist and twisted it upwards. Katsume bit his lip, trying his best to hold his scream of pain. Ichigo looked up to Katsume and plastered a shit-eating grin on his face. "Whats your point, jerk?"

Katsume's eyes widened and un-widened. He was trying his best to control his body from trembling but he couldn't. Ichigo raised an eyebrow and asked, "You going to go Hulk on me?"

Katsume's pissed-off features started to disappear. His usual goofy smile was back and cheerful aroma was filled in the air. What the hell?

"You've watched Hulk?" Katsume asked, backing away from him.

"Of course I have," Ichigo replied. "Who hasn't watched it?"

"Ummmm...everyone in the Kuchiki Manor," Katsume shot back, smiling. Everyone except for him, had a slight twitch on their left eye. Ichigo then smiled and started to walk away while wiping off The sweat on his forehead.

He stopped walking and asked, "So I guess me kissing Rukia and us two fighting sealed it, right?"

Kastume tilted his head in confusion and scratched his head."What do you mean by that, Kurosaki?"

"Are we officially enemies or not?" Ichigo asked, not bothering to hide the irritation in his voice.

"Yeaaah, I guess so." he replied, silently. Ichigo nodded and continued walking towards the Kuchiki exit. Hands in behind his back and a smirk plastered on his handsome face.

"Can't wait for our next battle," Ichigo yelled from outside. "You're pretty strong for an amateur."

"I'll take that as a complement." Katsume said, as Ichigo disappeared from sight. He whirled around to face the Kuchikis and smiled. A soft breeze passed and silence hung in the air. Minutes seemed like hours.

"Awkwaaaaaaaaaard Momeeeeent!" Kastume gawked.

"The moment isn't awkward till ya say it is," Hikaro retorted. "Idiot! You almost harmed a Shiba!"

"But I didn't, maah bro," he protested with a puppy eyes. "You know I am not violent! Don't you know your own brother?!"

"No, I don't!" he hissed angrily.

"Uh-oooooh, it looks like Nii-Sama also has anger manage-" Kastume began.

"Shut up, idiot," Hikaro grabbed him by the neck collar and dragged him outside. "We're going to be late for classes."

"I was going with my KuchiKuchi RukiRuki," he whined.

"Actually I'm going with Yoro," I quickly stated. From the corner of my eye, I could see my Nii-Sama and Nee-San flash me a death glare. I was betting my life that they wanted to go with Hai...WHICH WAS NOT HAPPENING! No way in hell...not again!

Hikaro stopped walking and whirled around to look at me. "You're going with her?"

"Yeah, right now," I replied, turned to face my siblings and bowed. I didn't dare look straight at their faces. I'd probably piss in my pants. I flash stepped the hell out of the Kuchiki Manor and towards Yoro's place. This was a traumatizing morning...I had to tell her all about it!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You said you had to tell me some bullshit," Yoro said, cracking her neck.

"Yeaaaaaah, about that..." I said scratching my head nervously. We were already at school and a bunch of noble girls were shooting us the evil look. Did Hai already start spreading the shit around?

"So spit it out!" Yoro said in a smile. "I'm dying to know, Rukia!"

I gulped and looked around the crowded hallway. I looked into Yoro's eyes and motioned for us to go on top of the rooftop. That would be the best place for privacy. She nodded her head and started to walk ahead. I sighed heavily and turned around. To my complete surprise, Hai had been stalking me all this time. I nearly pissed in my pants! She could pass as the devil's twin sister!

"O-oh, Hai-Sama," I stammered nervously. "H-how have you-"

"Listen, Rukon Trash," Hai began, looking at me up and down in disgust. "Kurosaki-Sama might like you right now, but once we've officially marry he will fall for me!"

"Very nice, Hai-Sama," I said, not bothering to hide my sarcasm. "I wish you two love-birds a life filled with happiness, love, and children."

"Thank you," Hai said, smiling evily.

"Good day then," I bowed my head and started to flash step to the rooftop. Hai was going to start playing bad now. I have to stay away from Ichigo now...wether I like it or not!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"SO YOU AND KATSUME ARE BETROTHED?!" Yoro yelled twitching abnormally.

"Ouch, that hurt like hell Yoro," I hissed, touching my ear in pain.

"Stop complaining and answer me!" Yoro retorted. "Is it actually true?"

"Y-yeah...it's true," I replied with a frown.

"Wait, that's your cousin though," she stated out.

I bit my lower lip and remembered what my Nii-Sama had said earlier. "H-he isn't my real one..."

Yoro's eyes slightly widened. "R-rukia...?"

"That's what my Nii-Sama said, Yoro," I said looking down.

"The hell is wrong with Byakuya?!" Yoro muttered. "I knew that bastard was craycray but not till that extent!"

I smacked Yoro across her head and said, "Oi, Yoro! Don't call my Nii-Sama that!"

Yoro did a massive eye roll and shrugged her shoulders. "Change of topic, girly! This shit gave me a headach!"

"Yeah, same here," I said, laughing. "Want to have a sleepover at my place?"

"Hmmm, will your siblings allow it?" Yoro inquired, quirking an eyebrow.

"Of course they will," I said, swunging my arms around my friend. "They aren't as bad as ya think they are!"

"That's NOT what my mom told me," Yoro teased.

"Whatever, ask your mom and I'll ask my siblings!" We both started to walk off the rooftop and into the class room.

"Sure," Yoro agreed. "Can I ask a question?"

"Shoot, kitty!" I replied, smirking.

"First of all, how do you know I can turn into a cat?" Yoro asked, "Second of all, has your siblings ever say the word 'yes' in their life?"

"I didn't even know you could do that," I said, laughing. "And, of course they have! They just don't say it much."

We both platsered shit-eating grins on our face and we entered the class room. All the noble girls whopped their heads to us both. I felt like we had so much power! We both weren't wearing kimonos, the hell with that! Yoro was wearing red shorts and a black tank top while I was wearing some loose jeans and long-sleeve shirt.

"We must look really epic!" Yoro whispered to me.

"Why do you say?" I asked, trying my best not to laugh.

"Look at the way them idiots are lookin' at us!" she mused. "With fear and respect and..."

"YOROOOOOOOOOO!" Katsume came running inside the room and flopped on top of her, crushing to the ground. "MY AWESOME, COOL, BEAUTIFUUUU-"

"Get the he-" Yoro began.

"Yorooooooo," he whimpered. "No using bad words! You promised meeeeeee!"

"Well your the one that's pissin-" Yoro was cut off once again by a whining Katsume.

"Yorooooo, why don't you listen?!" Katsume's eyes were filled with tears, ready to drain out. All of a sudden, Hikaro grabbed him by his neck collar and pulled him up. He started at Yoro with a mischief look on his face.

"Thanks, dude!" Yoro said, sighing.

"Don't you look pretty!" Hikaro complimented flirtatiously.

Yoro twitched abnormally and threw punch towards his face. Of course, Hikaro used Katsume as a shield and the punch landed right on his nose. Yoro's eyes went wide and she backed away. I was just standing there, enjoying the drama.

"Oooooouch, yoroooooo!" Katsume yelped, tears streaming down. "That huuuurt a looooot! I thought you loved me?!"

"I don't love you!" Yoro hissed. "And that punch was suppose to be for that jackas-"

"No usin' bad words!" Hikaro and I chimed.

Yoro slightly twitched, but then smiled. "Whatever, let's go get our seats."

"Whoa, since when did you become the good girl?" I asked.

"Hey, do you want Dragon Lady to come and give us a stupid long lecture?" Yoro shot back.

"Good point," I agreed. We both sat near a window and waited patiently for the teacher to come. The boys were sitting across us so all the other noble girls were acting flirty and giggly. Yoro twitched abnormally and I just prayed that the teacher would come any minute sooner.

"Lookie straight ahead, Rukia," Yoro whispered.

"Why should I?" I asked, scratching my head.

"Your prince charming is here," Yoro replied with a cocky grin. "That's why."

I left twitched when I saw who my friend was talking about. It was none other than the damn carrot-top that still had that shit-eating grin! He flashed me a flirtatious grin and I am pretty sure Hai noticed it because she started to talk crap about me. I wanted to bang my head into the table when I heard Hai talking about today's incident. She was totally changing the whole thing! Saying that I was the one who kissed Ichigo first! What the hell?!

"Ohayōgozaimasu, children!" Lady Sayomi exclaimed cheerfully. "Are you guys ready for today's class?"

"Hai, Lady Sayomi," everyone in the classroom yelled excpet for Ichigo, Yoro, Hikaro, and I. We just nodded our heads and waited for her to spit out what batshit she was going to put us to do.

"Today we will be doing calligraphy." she stated.

"OH HELL NAAAW!" Yoro and Ichigo yelled louder than loud, which scared the whole class shitless. Ichigo was twitching while Yoro was putting up a pouty frown. "I suck at calligraphy!"

"Exactly why you are here to learn," Lady Sayomi said calmly. "So no worries, you two shall learn."

Ichigo murmered under his breath, "I don't WANT to learn."

"Please come get your supplies," she commanded. Everyone in the room complied and got each a sheet. I could see Yoro and Ichigo's hand trembling when they got it. Were they that bad? I slightly grinned manically once I got to my seat. This should be easy and enjoyable!

"Dip your brush into the ink," Lady Sayomi constructed. "Don't put too much nor too little." This class was going to be hella easy! Of course I knew how to do this because I would watch my Nii-Sama and Nee-San do it. I'd also practice inside my room after I was done watching. I ignored the rest of what she said. I waited paciently for the time to come when it was our turn to try it out.

"I forget to mention that you children will take turns to come here and do it in front of the class." Lady Sayomi stated, eyeing Yoro carefully. Everyone in the room went estatic except for Yoro. She looked like she was going to piss right in the spot. I gripped my hand and looked straight into the evil witch's eye. She was smiling manically and that just pissed me off. Before I could shot her death glare, I felt someone tug on my sleeve.

"Oi, Rukia!" Yoro hissed, silently. "I don't know how to do this shit!"

"Don't worry," I whispered. "You'll do jus-"

"Shihōin Yoro," Lady Sayomi called with an evil smirk. "I would like you to come up first and write your calligraphy in front of the class!" Everybody in the class snickered while Ichigo, Katsume, Hikaro, and I. She was playing bad now! Hikaro looked like he was going to get up and slap the hell out of her. Katsume wasn't one to use bad words, but right now he looked like he was going to go on a cussing spree. Ichigo was twitching like crazy. And I could feel my reiatsu filling the whole damn room that even the windows stated to shake!

"Now please continue," Lady Sayomi said in a smile.

Yoro stared at the teacher and gripped her hand. She dipped the brush into the ink and placed it on top of the paper. She left it there for a long time until and then stopped. Yoro looked at the teacher and smirked. Yoro garbbed the ink and threw all in top of Lady Sayomi's face!

"NOOO, YOU STUPID LITTLE IDIOT!" Lady Sayomi screeched loudly.

Yoro smiled and said, "Calligraphy ink looks cute on you. It makes ya look twice as more ugly than how you really look!"

Lady Sayomi sent a slap towards Yoro's face but she just easily dodged it. "Did I also forget to say you are very weak?"

"Do you really want to get kicked out of this school?" Lady Sayomi was trembling with anger. Katsume's eyes went wide with sadness and he looked down. Right when the evil witch said that, I knew I wasn't going to tolerate with this batshit anymore! I wasn't going to let my friend get kicked out!

"With all do respect, Lady Sayomi," Hikaro began, getting up from his seat. All eyes went on him when he started to walk towards the teacher. "But it is you who is wrong!"

"Kuchiki Hikaro, don't try to-" Lady Sayomi began.

"Don't deny it," he said cutting her off. "You knew very well that she doesn't know how to do calligraphy but you still called her up. Such bad behavior shall not be tolerated here in this school because it claims to be the best." Everyone in the room went silent and Lady Sayomi just bit her lip.

Hikaro sighed and continued to ramble on. "Continue with this bullshit and I might as well report you to the principle. Then let's see what will happen."

A huge gasp came from every noble girl and boy in the room. Kastume and Ichigo were laughing their asses off while I just stared at Hikaro in astonishment. I never knew he could be this nice. But what really surprised me was the look Yoro was giving him. Not an angry or hatred look...Hell naaw! That look was speaking love.

"Gomenasai, Yoro," Lady Sayomi said. "I am very ashamed of this mistake I did today."

Yoro didn't say nothing but just nod her head. She walked back to her seat and sighed heavily. I grabbed her hand and gave it a tight squeeze.

"You okay, kitty?" I asked, trying to cheer up the mood.

"Course I am," she replied smirking.

"Next student will be Katsume." Lady Sayomi announced. Katsume face brightened and he quickly got off his seat. Katsume sat down next to Lady Sayomi and smiled. "Be prepared to see the best calligraphy in world histor!" Hikaro and Ichigo rolled their eyes, Yoro smirked and put her hands behind her back, and I was just there...hoping the idiot wasn't going to do anything stupid. After a couple of minutes, he placed his brush down.

"I'd like to announce something before I show the class my calligraphy." Katsume stated. Lady Sayomi nodded her head and motioned for him to continue. "This calligraphy I made is for someone very special...it's a girl just to let ya know!" All the children started to exchange looks at each other. I felt my body stiffen when I saw Katsume looking straight at me. Was he going to do what I think he was going to do? I swallowed harshly when I saw Katsume open his mouth to speak. "Not only is that person special to me, but I..." His voice trailed off and he looked down embarrassment. There was along pause of silence for a while. Katsume finally looked up flashed me a silly grin.

"KUCHIKI RUKIA!" he yelled cheerfully. Katsume out his paper up in the air and the words he written...ALMOST MADE EYE BALLS COME OUT OF MY SOCKETS! In japanese calligraphy, he wrote 'I love you, KuchiKuchi RukiRuki'. Everyone in the room gasped in shock. I stared at Katsume in astonishment and opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out. The teacher cleared her throat and looked around the class room nervously. "That's enough, Katsume! Please go back to your seat."

"Hai hai!" he walked back to his seat and flashed me a smile. I looked down and gave him a small smile. It was alright. The words he wrote.. He meant them. I didn't have the heart to be angry at him for writing something he really meant. Then, something hit me! I turned to my left side to see Yoro. I was expecting her to be laughing on the floor. I was a hundred percent sure that's how she would react! But her expression shocked the hell out of me. Her eyes were watery and sad. Instead if her usual smile, she had a frown that would grew deeper by the minute.

"Yoro," I whispered.

Yoro looked up and flashed me smile. "Uh-huh, what's up, girly?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing." I responded. "What's wrong? You look...sad."

Yoro smile turned back to her frown. "W-what are you talki-"

"No talking please, Shihoin Yoro!" Lady Sayomi said angrily. The class snickered and Yoro eyes told me that we could talk later. I made a frown and went into a deep thought. This was the first time I heard her stammering while talking. Yoro would never frown as bad as the one she was doing right now. I turned my head to look at her again and slightly opened my eyes. Was she going to cry? What the hell?!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I will see you guys all tomorrow!" Lady Sayomi said in a smile. All the children nodded their heads and began to leave the class room. I stumbled up and started to look around the crowded room. Yoro...where the hell did she go? I started to walk outside and frantically around.

"KuchiKuchi RukiRuki!" Katsume pounced on top of me and gave me a tight hug. Some kids turned to look at us and started to whisper. I hated when people did that.

"Katsume, I can breath!" I yelped.

Katsume stopped hugging me and smiled. He grabbed my hand and started to pull me towards the exit. "Let's go home! If you want we could-"

I made a frown and shook my head. "I have to find Yoro right now, Katsume. Please not now!"

Katsume tilted his head and asked, "Why do ya have to right now?"

I smiled and responded, "We both had plans for a sleepover today so I have to find her."

Katsume blinked once then smiled widely. "YAY YAY YAAAY! YORO IS COMING FOR A SLEEPOVER!" All the kids turned to look at him up and down then twitched. Katsume's eyes glowed with happiness and asked, "Can help ya find her?! It will be like a game, right?"

"Yeah, you could say." I responded, laughing. "You go on ahead and tell my Nii-Sama and Nee-San!"

"Okay, but if what if they don't like the idea?" Katsume yelled as I run towards the girls bathroom. "What do I do?"

"Persuade them until they say yes." I responded. Running towards the girls bathroom, my heart skipped a beat. I hoped my friend was okay! I reached the rooftop and silently entered. I looked around and my eyes widened! There she was...my purple haired friend was standing there. I gripped my hand and was about go knock some sense into Yoro when I noticed something about her. Her eyes...down and sad. My eyes widened even more when I finally noticed that my friend, the head strong and cheerful one, was crying!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Okay, there will be two parts to this chappie. Please enjoy this one and review if you want the next one! :) Cakes, cookies, brownies, milk...you name it!


	15. Chapter 14 Part Two

Yuppzzie, another update people! Be prepared and this is just a warning...you guys might go hating on Hisana! Not that I don't like her but...I had to chose her! :-P Just don't go hating on her...well it's the reader's choice ;)

Disclaimer: I'll kick Kubo's ass and then I'll own Bleach! WATCH ME DO IT, MAAH PEOPLE! :-P

Listen, y'all gonna flip because this is a Korean Song! Has to be one of my favorite so far :D If you guys need translations for this song, just PM me! You guys like have to listen to it! It's the best :)

Recommended Song: "Between Heaven and Hell" by BoA

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Yoro," I whispered looking at my friend from afar. I hid behind a small cellar and swallowed harshly. Yoro was at the rooftop of this school...crying abnormally hard. Her eyes were starting to get puffy and red. Her tears didn't seem stop. I was about to go and talk to her but stopped when a someone came before me. My eyes widened in shock when I saw who it was. That person was none other than Hikaro!

Hikaro bit his lip and gave her soft pat on her arm. "I knew you liked him, Yoro."

Yoro wiped away all her tears and stared at Hikaro. "I was such an idiot..."

"You weren't, you just-"

"Yes, I was! There's no denying it now stop!"

Hikaro backed away and sighed. His eyes looked hurt and even he seemed like he was going to break down. "I let my feelings get in my way and now look were I am. Crying over something as stupid as this." More tears came streaming down her cheek. "I am an embarrassment to the Shihoin Clan!"

Hikaro stared at Yoro with this hurt expression. He walked up to Yoro and gave her a tight hug...a hug...a tight warm hug. And to make me even more surprised, she returned it as well! But it was only for a short period of time.

Yoro pushed him away and flashed him one of her cocky smiles. "Enough of this bullshit now! I guess I'm feeling normal again."

"Are you sure your okay?" Hikaro questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Hell yeah," she responded. "I just had to cry it out and that's it!" Yoro wiped away the left over tears and smelled the fresh air. She grabbed onto Hikaro's hand and smiled. "Thanks for caring, jerk!"

"Friends are suppose to care," he said smirking. "Can I ask ya one finally question?"

"Shoot, jerk!" Yoro waited patiently for his question.

"Are you still going to be friends with that trash from Rukongai?" he asked in a serious tone. Yoro's eyes slightly widened with his question. She stayes silent for a while and just started looking around. I bit my lip and looked down. I guess that was her way of saying no right then. I started to leave the when I heard a loud crash and a yell. I quickly turned back to see Hikaro on the floor, with Yoro's foot on top of his back. A wicked smile plastered on his face while Yoro was once again, scowling at him.

"STUPID IDIOT!" she yelled angrily. "OF COURSE I'M STILL GOING TO BE HER FRIEND!"

"Even after what-" Hikaro began.

"It wasn't Rukia's fault, Hikaro," Yoro said in a frown. "It wasn't Katsume's either. He just didn't like me back and well...what can I do about?" Hikaro stared at her for a while and sighed. I smiled through a couple of tears and looked at my friend's face as she continued speaking. "Besides, even if it was her fault, I still would be her friend! If she's happy, then I am happy!"

"Yoro," Hikaro said in a smile as she gave him a hands up.

"Hikaro," she smiled.

"You sure as hell became soft!" Hikaro stated with a sly smirk. Yoro's eye twitched abnormally and she socked him in his face. Leaving him on the ground, she started to walk towards the exit.

"See ya around, Hikaro!" she yelled smiling.

"Yeah, are you and Rukia still having a sleepover?"

Yoro stopped walking and turned around to look at him. Once again, her eyes low and a frown. "No, I can't face her right now. I disappeared just like that...that was dumb of me." Her sad expressions deepened as she started to walk away. I bit my lower lip and stayed there in the roof top until they both were gone. Sure, Yoro and I were still friends but she was still hurt...because of me.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

By the time I was at the Kuchiki Estate, it was night fall. I entered and looked around the place. Everything was silent, only crickets were heard. I sighed and started to walk towards my bedroom when I heard a voice...a cold icy voice.

"Where were you?" he asked.

I turned around to find my Nii-Sama's grey eyes staring at me. I gulped and bowed my head down. "N-Nii-Sama...gomen'nasai for being late."

"I asked where were you?" he repeated.

"I felt like taking a walk and well...that's all." I replied looking down, not even daring to look at my brother's face. My Nii-Sama would kill me if I did. He walked past by me and towards his room. I was silent, I wanted to tell my brother...my older brother sorry. Sorry for causing him and my Hisana-Nee so much trouble. I turned around to look my Nii-Sama's back.

"Nii-Sama, I wanted to tell you something!" I began, looking down.

My Nii-Sama stopped walking and turned around to face me. I quickly looked down but could see him motioning for me to continue. I swallowed and began slowly, "I wanted to say..." A long pause, I felt fear overtake my body. My stomach go shooting up to my throat. How would he react? What would he say? Would he accept the apology? Why the hell didn't I think of this?!

"Tell me what you want to say when you have the confidence," Byakuya said, as he continued walking. My eyes widened for while but then went back to normal. I wasn't really surprised, I had a feeling he was going to tell me that. I started to walk towards my estate but stopped when I heard someone's footsteps.

"Rukongai Trash," Hai's voice spoke.

I gripped my hands and turned around to look at Hai. I smiled sweetly and bowed down. "Hai-Sama, how do you do?"

"I didn't come here to talk with you," she said in disgust. "I just came here to warn you about something." I looked up and stared at her. She was playing it dangerous. "I know you were with my Kurosaki-Sama and..."

"I beg your pardon, Hai-Sama," I said cutting her off, trying to control my anger. "But no, I wasn't with YOUR Kurosaki-Sama! I was just..." I felt a warm sensation in my left cheek before I could finish my sentence. It burned like the fire from hell. My vision slightly blurred with a few tears but I could still see Hai smirking and the person who slapped me.

"How dare you speak to Hai-Sama like that?" Hisana growled. "She is the next heir to the Kuchikis and you dare to speak to her like that?!"

I held back my tears and looked up. I knew Hai wanted me to cry but I wasn't going to let her get that satisfaction! My eyes betrayed no sad emotion...I plastered a small smile. "Gomen'nasai, Nee-San." I felt another warm sensation but this time on my right cheek. No crying, Rukia!

"Do you think this is a laughing matter?" Hisana hissed. "Apologize at once right now, Rukia!"

Swallowing my pride, I turned around to face Hai. "Gomen'nasai, Hai-Sama..." I didn't finish my sentence and started to walk away. My hands were gripped, I was trying my best not to tremble...but that was impossible! I opened my the shoju door and tried my best not to slam it! I desperately looked around to find something to kick. Pissed couldn't describe me anymore. Before I could punch pillow, someone slid opened my door. He was tall and wearing a black suit. Something was covering up his face so I couldn't see who it was. That's what Hai meant! She was going to send an assassin...TO FREAKING KILL ME!

I grabbed my sword and said, "Mai, Sode No Shirayu-"

"It's me, pixie!" he hissed, taking off the mask revealing his handsome face. I twitched abnormally and put my sword down carefully. The damn carrot-top tricked me. I was going to kick his ass so freaking hard!

"You looked like you were going to shit right on the-" Ichigo began with a smirk.

"Shut up, carrot-top!" I yelled, punching him on the face which made him fall on the floor and a big crash. "Are you an idiot?! You could've told me you were coming or we could've..."

"Rukia-Chan."I heard my Nee-San call. Footsteps were heard and we both flashed each other warning looks. Shit was going to be ugly if my sister found Ichigo in here! She would get the wrong idea and I will end getting the major ass-whipping! I looked around my room, trying to search for hiding place. She was getting near! It finally hit me like a rock when I saw my closet.

"Get your ass into the closet, Ichigo!" I hissed.

"Hell no, I am not going in there!" he said angrily.

"Do it now or you'll get caught!" I protested nervously, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards it.

"This wouldn't have happened if..." he began but I quickly cut him off with a brief kiss on the lips. I quickly backed away and stared at his face which was turning into different shades of red. I pushed him and closed, right when my Nee-San slid the shoju door open!

"What happened?" Hisana asked, her voice calm but her eyes were speaking fear.

"W-what do you mean, Nee-San?" I asked, gulping.

"I heard a crash from your room," she said.

"A crash?!" I yelped, pretending to act clueless and stupid. "No-no, Hisana-Nee, there was no crash here."

"Are you sure?" she quirked an eyebrow at me suspiciously. "I am sure it came from here."

I blinked once and shook my head. "No, Hisana-Nee. I was getting ready to go to sleep...I mean tomorrow is Noble class!"

Hisana stared at me for a while, she was not buying it. I plastered a goofy smile and looked around. "So...I guess..."

"Start treating Hai-Sama with more respect!" Hisana stated. Keep calm, Rukia...keep freaking calm! Don't say anything, just let her continue. Breath in and out...CALM THE FREAK DOWN!

"She has better grades than you and acts like proper noble. You should learn!" she said, her voice stern. Hisana-Nee turned around and left my room, leaving me standing there. Talk about rubbing it, sister!

I turned around to look at my closet and sighed. The damn strawberry must be in there, suffocating because of no ventilation. "You can come out now, Ichigo. The cost is clear!" Ichigo abruptly opened the closet and breathed in some air. He looked red...no, was it purple? Wait no, it was blue.

"Of all places, it had to be your closet?!"

"There was no where else, idiot. Anyways, why are you here?"

"Can't I visit my friend?"

"Friend...?"

"Oh, so you don't want me call you my friend now?"

"It's not that...but I don't think that describes our relationship anymore."

"True that, so that means your my...lover?"

I blushed different shades and cleared my throat. "I g-guess so..."

"Great! So why don't you tell that to your siblings and Katsume, then the damn arragened marriage will be over!"

"Easier said than done, idiot."

Ichigo rolled his eyes and smiled. "Oh yeah, you kissed me!"

My eyes went wide and I felt my body go warm. "Shut up, carrot-top! It was only a short kiss so don't make a big deal!"

"Say watcha want, pixie," Ichigo said. "Anyways, your sister...what the hell is her problem?"

"I don't know." I responded, bitterely.

"You must feel like shit because she compared you to that bi-" he began.

"Shut up and don't say that!" I hissed angrily.

"Whoa, someone's in a bad mood of all of a sudden." Ichigo stated, but then smiled. "Wanna go out for ice cream?"

I tried to put an angry expression but it just turned into a smile. The idiot was only trying to make me happy...and it was working. Not because if the ice cream, but because he was trying...to make me happy.

"Is that a yes or a no?" he inquired.

"Yeah, let's take a break!" I responded, pointing towards the window. "We're jumoing out the window."

"Let's do it!" Ichigo said smiling.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Katsume's POV.

She doesn't love me the way I love her...she doesn't. Her heart already belongs to someone else...and it's Ichigo. The way her beautiful purple eyes shine, her cheerful expressions...the way she behaves when she's with him. Rukia loves Ichigo and Ichigo loves her back. I watch them jump out her window and look at each other with these eyes that...that are just indescribable! I can hear them talking from where I am...on top of her roof.

"What flavor are ya getting?" Rukia asked, in a smile.

"Why don't you try guessing." Ichigo smirked and grabbed a hold of her hand. "Let's see how good you know me!"

"Strawberry!" she guessed eagerly as they started to run towards the Senkimon, hand on hand.

"Hell no, I hate strawberry flavored ice cream!" I heard him hiss at her. "You should know me better, pixie!"

"I know you better than you know yourself!" she laughed as they both disappeared into the night sky. I bit my lip and sat down on the roof. I crossed my legs and ran my fingers through my medium black hair. I've barely known her a few days and...and I am already madly in love her! Happiness and pure love...that's what their relationship spoke. I closed my eyes and those words echoed in my mind. Happiness...I could give Rukia happiness! I could give her whatever she wanted...maids, a new mansion, kimonos, earings, necklaces...anything! Love...she will be the only woman I love this way. I won't get concubines or geishas! She'll be the only one...my only queen! I felt my face get wet with salt tears...damn it! So this is how it feels to get hurt by love...sure hurts like hell! I wiped away a few of them and looked up the sky to see the white moon. I plastered a sad smile and laid down on top. I was being selfish right now...I was only thinking about my feelings and not Rukia's. She was in love with Ichigo and not me...but it doesn't mean I can't try to win her heart! My tears started to disappear and I felt my cheerful self come back to me!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Short chappie...I know that. But if I would put this part with other part of chappie 14 then it'll be waaay to many words! 0_0 I updated two times...HOLY SHIT! I hope you guys liked this one and please review of ya want the next one! It would mean a lot to me and remember...YOU GUYS GET CAKE! Aaaanydo...following and favoriting would also mean a lot to me so *puppy eyes* pretty please with sugar on top *puppy eyes* do so!

Remember, if you need translation for the recommended song...just PM

Until next time amigos y amigas,

Faa-Chan ;D


	16. Chapter 15

Not much to say right now...JUST KIDDING! I HAVE A PILE LOAD OF SHIT TO TELL Y'ALL READERS! FIRST OF AAAAALL...wait a minute...what goes first...? Ooookkie...on second thought I have nothing to say...EXCEPT FOR THE FACT I AM STILL CRYING OVER THE DEATH OF YI-SOO FROM SHARK! WAAAAAAH, THAT WAS JUST SOOO SAD! WHY IN EVERY FREAKING KOREAN DRAMA THAT HE ACTS IN, DOES HE HAVE TO DIE?! IT'S LIKE THEY...THEY...*breaks down into tears* WAAAAAAAH, WHY DID HAVE TO BE HIM?

*calms down and realizes that she came up with something* Daaayum, am I a genius or what?! ;D Anydooo...thank you to all those who reviewed the last chappie! Special thanks to BunnyMarshmallow for following! Meant a lot to me! I hope you all like this one as well! Remember, review/follow/favorite if you want a new chappie every week! Now, on with the disclaimer and recommended song!

Disclaimer: Me? Own Bleach?! Of courseeeeeee...*looks at the lawyers* not! :'D

Recommended Song: "Ready or Not" by Bridget Mendler

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Just give up, Katsume," I said, swallowing harshly.

"KuchiKuchi RukiRuki...I am sorry." Katsume said, holding back tears.

"There's still time you know," I protested back. "Just give up...I don't want to hurt you."

Katsume blinked back his tears and his eyes widened in shock. "Darn it, stupid tears! Aargh, thanks to you guys I lost!"

We had been playing the blinking game all morning and we decided to make a bet...with food. I smiled at a sad Katsume and picked up my chopsticks. "You lost to a girl, Katsume. Man, what an embarrassment!" I took three dumplings, four slices of fish, and little bit rice from his plate. Katsume watched carefully as I ate up his food, his lower lip trembling.

"That'll teach you not to underestimate a girl!" I said through a mouthful of fish and rice. Katsume smiled at me and started to drink some of his miso soup. There was a bit of dead silence between the time we were eating. I finished up my food and started to get up.

"I'm going to get something from inside my room." I said, starting to walk towards the door way.

Katsume slightly frowned but smiled. "M'kay, we going together...right?"

I stopped walking and thought about it. My mind was still thinking about Yoro...she has feelings for Katsume and it would hurt her to see us together. I didn't want to hurt her feelings...I still thought of her as a friend. And then I remembered yesterday, when I was coming back from getting ice cream with Ichigo.

_**Flashback**_

"Wanna go to class together, pixie?" Ichigo asked in a loud voice.

"Could you lower down your voice, idiot?" I hissed, smacking the back of his head. "Someone could listen and then what will happen?!"

Ichigo rubbed the back of his head and shot me glare. "No ones gonna hear! Everyone in this hell pit is asleep right no- OUCH! What the hell was that for?"

"For calling my home a hell pit!" I replied, opening my window.

"You know it's one but you just won't agree to it!" he hissed. "Are we going to together or not?"

I sighed heavily and turned to look at the carrot-top. "Yeah, why not?!"

"Good, after breakfast be ready!" Ichigo said smiling.

"Ichigo, I was kiddi-" I began but he had already flash stepped away. A breeze pasted by and I twitched abnormally. Damn strawberry...DAMN HIM TO HELL!

_**Flashback Ends**_

"Forget 'bout it, KuchiKuchi RukiRuki!" Katsume said smiling. "I am betting you and Yoro are going together...right?"

"Actually, Katsume!" I began, biting my lip. "I am going with..."

"Gotta go now," Katsume said, cutting me off. "My Nii-Sama is probably waiting for me. See ya at class, KuchiKuchi RukiRuki!"

"Y-yeah, see ya," I murmured under my breath. He knew what I was going to say. Katsume wasn't stupid...he knew I was going with Ichigo. I sighed and started to flash step towards my room...that's where he probably be. I had to flash step fast because if my Nii-Sama and Nee-San would see me...it would not be pretty.

_Their room was coming up...shit! _

I stopped and hid behind a sakura tree. Nii-Sama was leaving for Sixth Division and New-San was with Hai...wait, what?! Hai was supposed to be at Noble Class by now. Unless...unless...my Nee-San was...was going with her?! My question was answered when I saw the two of them walking towards the Kuchiki Exit. If they saw me with Ichigo...I was screwed...BIG TIME! Change of plans...need to text Ichigo really freaking fast!

_Flash step faster, Rukia! Flash step faster...for your life!_

I was near my room...out of breath and my heart pounding against my chest. I was almost there...just a little bit more! I stopped in front of my room and was about to slide the shoju door open but stopped when I felt someone's hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Hana and another girl, standing beside her. She was tall and orange hair with blue eyes. Her facial expressions looked somewhat like Ranjiku.

"Rukia-Chan, why are you here?" Hana asked in a frown. "You should be going for classes."

"Hana...you see..." I began looking down.

"Oh yes, this is my friend!" Hana said in a smile. "The one I was telling you about. Her name is Nagisa and she works under Hai-Sama!"

"Rukia-Sama," Nagisa said, bowing. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Eh, same here!" I said, turning to look at Hana. "Hana, I know this bad but I promised Ichigo that I would go with him to noble class. Please keep it a secret, please!"

Hana and Nagisa blinked once and nodded their heads. "No worries, your secret is safe with us!"

"Arigatou, Hana and Nagisa!" I said, sliding my door open and flashing them a final smile. I closed it quickly and walked over to my window. The damn strawberry wasn't there...what the hell? I slipped out the window and looked around...where was he?

"Rukia-Chan!" A sugary voice called. "Rukia-Chan, we're up here!"

"Look ontop of the roof, idiot," another voice call, but more serious. I looked up the tall roof and a smile appeared on my face. The Kurosaki kids...all three of them, ontop of the Kuchiki Roof. Two of them smirking and the other one with a cheerful smile. I flash stepped to the roof and was greeted with a punch on the arm.

"Took ya long enough, Rukia." Ichigo and Karin said at the same time. I did a small laugh when I heard Yuzu scold the two of them

"Don't be rude to Rukia-Chan, Ichi-Nii and Karin-Chan!" Yuzu said in frown, she walked up to me and held my hand. Ichigo smiled and Karin rolled her eyes, but smirked after a while.

"Let's go, you guys!" Karin said. "We don't want to be late, do we?"

"We already are late!" I said, laughing as Ichigo flashed stepped with Karin, who was laughing of joy, on his left hand and Yuzu, who looked pretty much terrified, on the other. They were adorable...all together!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Why are people looking at you like bad, Rukia-Chan?" Yuzu asked.

"Eh, don't really k-know," I stuttered, scratching the back of my head. Ichigo and Karin were up ahead leaving me with Yuzu. I really didn't mind, but coming up with something to talk about was hard!

"Rukia-Chan, would you like to come over during the weekend so we can bake together?" Yuzu asked, smiling.

"I-I don't really know how to cook," I said.

"I can teach you," she protested with adorable puppy eyes. "Please, Rukia-Chan!"

I bit my lip and noticed that some people had stopped to look. "Eh, okay. Hopefully this Saturday!"

"Waaa, that's great!" Yuzu exclaimed. "We could cook chappy cookies, chappy cake, chappy brownies..."

"Okay, okay," Karin said, stopping in front of a door. "Time to enter hell!" She pulled her Yuzu by the arm, dragging her inside the room. I could still hear Yuzu saying goodbye. I smiled and turned to look at Ichigo, a smug expression plastered on his face.

"I'll be leaving now," Ichigo said. "We have seperate classes today."

"Oh," I said simply. "See you this weekend, then."

Ichigo stopped walking and turned to look at me. "You really want to cook that bad?"

"Yeah, Yuzu and I are cooking chappy cookies, chappy cake..." I said, smirking at Ichigo's reaction.

"I'm going out that day!" Ichigo said quickly.

"With Hai or Inoue?" I teased playfully.

"Maybe," Ichigo replied, looking straight into my eyes. "Why you asking?"

"Just curious!" I said, walking towards the girls that were following Lady Sayomi.

"I think that's your way of saying..." Ichigo began with a shit-eating grin.

"Shut up and get lost!" I said, catching up with the girls. I slighty turned to see Ichigo but he had left. Damn strawberry was trying to make me jealous! I plastered a small smile and looked around to find Yoro. I hope she was okay!

"Looking for someone, girlfriend?" a voice asked from behind. I turned around to find a purple-haired girl wearing a black kimono with white flowers. A playful smirked adorned my smile when I finally reconized the person.

"I'm sorry but...do I know you?" I asked, my smirk becoming a snort when I saw my friend's expression.

"Yeah, you sure as hell know me!" Yoro retorted angrily.

"C'mon, you like fine," I complimented.

"No shit, I know that one," she muttered. "But I look way to girly!"

I smiled at my friend and swung my arm around her. Yoro was looking better than how she was looking before. She was still sad though, her eyes weren't like her usual ones.

"Sorry if I couldn't come for the sleepover," Yoro apologized. "I got kind of busy with..."

"Crying." I finished the sentence and Yoro looked at surprised. She needed to know the truth. "You were busy crying."

"W-where the hell do you get your shit from?" Yoro stammered, twitching.

"Don't lie to me," I stated firmly. "You have feelings for Katsume and when you found out about the arranged your feelings were hurt." Yoro blushed furiously and turned to look the other way as I rambled on. "When Katsume wrote 'I love you' during calligraphy, your feelings were twice as hurt and you went up to the rooftop to cry with Hikaro by your side."

Yoro closed her eyes for a moment and face-palmed. "Embarrassing...but yeah! That did happen but I'm over it so shut up!"

"Yeah, sure!" I said in a frown. "I'm sorry for hurting your-"

"Since you saw me crying you must've heard the conversation, right?" Yoro asked.

"Yeah, but still," I murmured.

"It's all because of Beauty and the Beast," Yoro said, snorting. "Marrying you to your cousin! That just proves that my clan is twice as better than yours!"

"Shut up, Yoro," I said through gritted teeth.

"Tch, ya know it's true," she said, smiling as we entered an all too familiar place. It was filled maids...expensive cups and plates...pots and spoons...this was not happening! Yoro's cheerful smile was replaced with a you-got-to-be-shitting-me expression. I gulped and closed my eyes, remembering the first few terrifying memories of this place. We were back...in the kitchen.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Today we will learn how to cook!" Lady Sayomi stated and all the girls cheered happily except for Yoro and me. I didn't know how to cook and judging the expressions Yoro was making, she didn't know either. Both of us were nearly pissing in our pants! We were done forth! We're going to be murdered by the elders...the both of us should just jump off a freaking cliff and DIE!

"Calm down, girl!" Yoro harshly whispered, twitching. "We can do this shit...we can!"

"Yeah, maybe you but not me!" I whispered back, my eyes meeting Lady Sayomi's evil ones. She was going to make sure failed this. I looked down and closed my eyes, trying to remember the lessons Hana had shown me. My brain must've decided to turn off that moment because I couldn't remember nothing! Damn, I was just shit of luck!

"Today you guys will be cooking lunch for each of your clan," Lady Sayomi said looking around. "You guys have to cook a bowls of rice, grilled fishes, onigori...you guys know the rest."

"Hai, Lady Sayomi!" all girls chirped.

"Very well," Lady Sayomi said. "Oh yes, you guys will be timed."

"THIS IS BULLSHIT!" Yoro yelled. Everyone turned to look at her and started to whisper.

"Please proceed with your cooking," Lady Sayomi said, turning around. I could see a stupid smirk plastered on her face. I would've smacked it off but that would just be asking for a death penalty or something. Some noble girls had already started cooking.

"Let's do it, Rukia!" Yoro said, smiling.

"Yeah," I said, both of us sharing high fives.

I had to do this! I had to do well! I was about feed the whole freaking Kuchikis. I walked up counter and started to measure the rice. Cooking rice was very easy! You just had to wash it with lots of force so it could be clean and put it to cook...right? I gulped and looked around the kitchen. Everyone was already done putting the rice to cook and were already frying the fish! This was NOT going to be pretty.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They preferred Hai's food over mine. I did a sad smile and continued to walk around the Kuchiki Manor.

_Hai-Sama did very good as always!_

I didn't really blame them though. I didn't know how to cook and mine must've tasted horrible!

_Why does this fish taste so bland?_

I failed classes once again. I couldn't do it! I made my Nii-Sama and Nee-San disappointed...once again.

_Kuchiki Elders are out of their patience, Hisana._

My Nii-Sama's cold voice echoed in my ear, sending chills up my spine. Gomen'nasai, Nii-Sama and Nee-San! For making it so hard for you two...gomen'nasai.

I stopped walking and turned to look at Hai's part of the estate. I could hear someone laughing and talking with her. That voice seemed too familiar...way to familiar. I took a few steps inside and my eyes slighty widened. Hisana-Nee was with her...spending time with her. They were doing embroidery togther, laughing and having fun.

I made a frown and started to walk away. My footsteps becoming stomps. My anger taking over me. Teras were stinging my eyes, begging to come out. I walked to my part of the estate and looked around, desperately wanting to break something.

"Rukia," Byakuya said from behind.

I visually jumped and swallowed back any tears that were about to come out. Just great, a scolding from my older brother. Just what I wanted...SCREW MY LIFE!

"Nii-Sama," I murmured, turning around and bowing my head. "W-why are you here?"

"Why aren't you asleep?" he asked, completely ignoring my question.

"I-I was taking stroll around the K-Kuchiki Manor," I replied nervously. "I guess I like to take strolls at the night."

"Go to bed," Byakuya said, turning his back on me and walking away. "You have class tomorrow."

"Hai, Nii-Sama!" I said, bowing my head down. Tears were burning to come out now! His voice was more than disappointed. It was all thanks to me! I bit my lip and closed my eyes for a while. "Sleep well, Nii-Sama and give my regards to my Hisana-Nee and..."

My Nii-Sama stopped walking and turned to look at me. "Practice on your cooking. Your food was bland." And with that, he left my part of the estate.

"G-gomen'nasai," I whispered, hot tears rolling down my cheek.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Did I thank y'all for reviewing,following, and favoriting? I think I did...but just in case I didn't...THANK Y'ALL SOOOOOO MUCH! Especially BunnyMarshmallow, whom has been reviewing for me! *ultra mega hug for her* THANK SOO SOOO MUCH!

Okkkie, here it is! I am done with chappie fifteen and now time for chappie sixteen! Hope y'all enjoy it :D BYE-BYE!


	17. Chapter 16

Shouts outs: Hitsugaya Taicho, Karin Hitsugaya, Kuchiki Fukotaic, Hisana Kuchiki, TomoMee, TheHedgehog22, Guest, and Phantom Clarie! Get in line for some cake and I shall answer to your reviews...an a bit ;-P I

Guest: I like your spunk, kid (calling you a kid cuz' I don't know wether you're a girl or a boy)! Don't worry, the marriage will be cancelled. Not now but later on :3

Phantom Clarie: I already PM ya ;)

TheHedgehog22: Hehe, I already PM ya as well!

Hitsugaya Taicho: Yaaaay, you're happy again! You gave me one looong review, lol ;) I don't really imagine Byakuya saying "It was tasty" to Rukia. Ya know him, cold and icy personality! I mean...I was thinking about him telling her that it was good buuuut...naaah! I'll leave the brother and sister bonding later on...wait! This is waaay to long now :-O

Thanks to topsy krets, tyoro2075, and TheHedgehog22 for followin' my story! You guys are awesome :D

Thanks to PetraA5144518, tyoro2075, and Mtmeye for favoritin' my story! You guys are super awesome :)

Disclaimer: The hell with this! If you guys think I own Bleach...that's hella awesome! Just kidding, I don't own Bleach...atleast not yet!

Recommeneded Song: "Whenever, Wherever" by Shakira

**What is a Koto?**

**The koto is a string instrument that originated in China and came to Japan in the 7th-8th century. The Japanese koto is a large instrument, about six feet long, consisting of a hollow body made from Paulownia wood (_kiri_). Underneath the body are two sound holes, one at each end. There are 13 strings which are tied over stationary bridges at each end of the body. The strings are the same size and same tension. A movable bridge, called a _ji_, is placed somewhere along the length of each string. The _ji_ lift the strings off of the body so that they will resonate when plucked. The strings are tuned by sliding the movable bridges back and forth.**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are you excited, Rukia-Chan?" Nagisa asked in a squeaky voice. "You're going to get to play the koto today!"

"Y-yeah, I guess," I muttered. What I really meant to say was a no. I wasn't excited at all...I was actually wrecked nervous! I was about to play some instrument that I've never played before.

"You don't really look like it," Nagisa stated in a frown. "If your not excited then don't go."

"Are you mad?!" I yelped, looking at her like she was crazy. "My Nii-Sama and Nee-San will kill me!"

"So it's all because of Kuchiki-Sama and Kuchiki-Josei." It was more like a statement than a question.

"I think that's enough talking," Hana said, entering the room with gold, medium-sized box full fancy hair clips. She sat down beside me and started to pin them on to my hair which was in a bun. "Rukia-Chan has to get going to her classes right now."

"It's still early, Hana," Nagisa protested smiling. "Anyways, I want to get to know her more! Don't you agree, Rukia-Sama?"

"Yes, I would too but-" I began.

"See, Hana!" she said. "Rukia-Sama agrees with me...only ten more minutes."

"It takes a long time to go there," Hana said in a frown. "You guys can get to know each other later on. Anyways, I don't want her to get in trouble with Kuchiki-Sama and Kuchiki-Josei."

My eyes slightly widened at how Hana was behaving. Damn, to think she could actually be this straight-foward. She turned to look at me and grabbed my hand, dragging me outside. I turned around and waved good-bye to Nagisa.

"Hana, what's wrong?" I questioned, making her let go.

"You're going to be late, Rukia-Chan," Hana replied, looking around the Kuchiki Estate nervously. "And don't forget that you're going with Kurosaki-Sama and his sisters again."

My eyes slightly widened and I face-palmed. "Damn it, I forgot about it! Thanks for reminding me, Hana..."

"About what?" a soft voice asked from behind, making both Hana and I jump. Hisana walked between the both of us and stared at us. "What happened?"

"N-nothing happened, Hisana-Sama," Hana said, bowing her head down quickly. "R-rukia-Chan just forgot something from inside her bedroom and..."

"How important is it?" Hisana asked. "She's going to be late..."

"H-hisana-Nee," I began, gulping at the sight of her death glare after I cut her off. No wonder my Nii-Sama and Nee-San fell in love...they were the same shit! Well...almost the same. "It's my...um...it's well..."

"Just go get then." Hisana said, sighing. I smiled at my sister and flash-stepped towards my room. She actually fell for it...she freaking fell for it! It was a good thing but I wasn't expecting her to let me go that easily. I smiled to myself and continued to flash-step.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What took you so long this time?" Yuzu asked.

"Well, it was kind of hard sneaking away this time." I replied. From the corner of my eye, I could see Ichigo and Karin snicker at my answer. It was like battling a freaking Hollow to escape Hisana-Nee! They weren't the ones who had to deal with her.

"Can't sneak away with just a few mades watching?" Karin asked, catching up with Yuzu and me.

"That and my Hisana-Nee," I added, patting Karin on her head.

"Your sister seems to be kind and easy-going!" Yuzu stated, looking at me.

Hisana-Nee seems to be like that but...she really isn't. Of course I wasn't going to tell Yuzu that. It wouldn't be correct...I'll just say she's a tad bit strict. Yeah, like my Nii-Sama!

"Hisana-Nee is like that...just a tad bit strict." I said, my cheeks turning slightly red out of anger when Ichigo scoffed in back of us. Karin smirked and rolled her eyes.

"We like totally believe ya, Rukia-Chan!" Karin said, a hint of sarcasm in her voice. "So ya coming over to bake this weekend?"

"Want me to?" I asked, stopping in front of their classroom door.

"Yeah," she replied, Yuzu jumping excitedly and nodding her head. "I'm dying to see what weird creation you and Yuzu are going to do. See ya guys later on." She grabbed her sister by the arm and they entered the room.

"So you free later on?" Ichigo asked.

"Why do you care?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Just answer the damn question," he said.

"No, I'm not free." I replied, walking away from the idiot. "Katsume and I are hanging out."

Ichigo's face turned to a shade of strawberry red. "So you prefer hanging out with Katsume instead of me?"

"Maybe." I replied, holding back my laugher when I heard fume with anger.

"Fine, be that way," Ichigo shot back, walking the opposite direction. "I was planning to hang out with Hai anyways."

"Wish ya luck, strawberry!" I called out, opening the door to my classroom and entering. I walked over to a random seat and sat down. I closed my eyes and laid my head against the wall.

"Why are you sitting in my seat, Rukongai Brat?" I heard a snotty-voice ask. I opened one eye and I slightly shivered at the sight of Hai and some other of her stupid followers. Nope, wasn't in a mood to deal with her shit right now.

"Oops, my bad," I murmured simply, closing my eyes again. I could hear them whisper about me but I was going to leave them be.

"Are you not going to move?" Hai asked, her voice calm. Damn, no wonder my Nee-San preferred her over me.

"I don't think you'd want to sit where a Rukongai Brat like me would sit," I shot back, opening both of my eyes and getting up to face. "Or would you?"

"For once, you have a point," Hai agreed, turning her back and leaving to find another seat. "Come on, girls. We wouldn't want to waste our precious with someone like her." All the girls nodded and shot me one last dirty-look.

"You handled them pretty well." Yoro complimented, sitting down next to me.

"I know I did," I teased playfully. "Ya know what class we're taking today, right?"

"Hell yeah, we're playing some wanna-be guitar!" Yoro replied, smirking.

"Actually it's called a Koto!" Hai corrected, smiling proudly.

"Yeah, that shitty name," Yoro said, rolling her eyes when she saw Lady Sayomi and some other maids enter. All the girls started to go all squeally when they saw the traditional koto being placed in front of them. It was long and it had thirteen strings.

"Class, I'd like to make an important announcement!" Lady Sayomi called out, her voice stern and cold. Everyone in the room hushed down and stared at her, waiting for her to say the 'important' announcement. "The day after tomorrow you guys will have a test..." Most of the girls started to become more serious when they heard her say that. Yoro's eyes slightly widened and she turned to look at me.

"Do you know what that means?" Yoro mouthed.

"No," I replied, my voice barely a whisper. "Am I suppose to be nervous? Concern?"

"This test will show wether you're worthy enough to stay in this class or not." Lady Sayomi stated. "If you guys do not do good, then you'll be kicked out of this institute as well as me."

"Why are you going to get kicked out?" Yoro asked, for the first time not in a disrespectful nor cocky manner.

"Because I am the teacher and this will show if I have done a good job teaching you." Lady Sayomi replied. "I hope you all do a good job because it will be my honour to teach you **NOBLE** girls!" Lady Sayomi eyed me carefully when she said her last sentence. Probably trying to tell me that she wants to teach real nobles, not fake.

"Hai, Lady Sayomi!" We all said, looking down.

"All right then, let's start in today's class!" she said, this time in a much more brighter tone. "Today we will be learning how to play the Koto."

Lady Sayomi walked around and gave three ivory picks to each one of us. "These ivory picks called tsumes. You put these on your right hand." She walked back to her seat and took out three more ivory picks. She put one on her forefinger, the second one oher middle finger, and the last one on her thumb. Lady Sayomi moved the koto around so that she was sitting at the top end of the instrument.

"Pluck the strings in the area just to the left of the top bridge," Lady Sayomi instructed, and we all complied. I stared at the koto for a while and then smiled. I've seen Hisana-Nee play this and she makes it look easy! I complied with her direction then looked at her, waiting patiently for her next directions.

"Use your left hand to to bend the strings in the area to the left of the _ji._" Shesaid, doing an example for us. She pressed the strings toward the koto body causing them to go sharp and pulled them towards the _ji_ causing them to go slightly flat. The tune she was playing was beautiful and soothing. It was sounding like the one my Nee-San would play.

"Now you guys try," Lady Sayomi said, looking at all of us. Hai was the first one to start and she was doing just perfect. She was hitting the correct strings, the sound beautiful, and a few to no mistakes. I made a sad smile and attempted to do the same. When I attempted to play it, it came out high-pitched and everyone snickered. It's like the damn instrument hated me. I looked at the koto and tried again. There was no way in hell I was going to let a freaking koto embarrass me. I strummed my forefinger against the strings with all my force.

"NO, NOT LIKE THAT!" Lady Sayomi yelped, but by the time she had yelled...the string were already broken. Silence broke the room...the noise was a murmuring voice saying bad words. I gulped and looked up to see an extremely pissed woman that looked like she was going to kill someone. I understand I did wrong but she didn't have to get that angry.

"I hope your clan has enough money to pay for all the damage that you've done," Lady Sayomi muttered, taking away the broken koto and staring at me with these eyes that could scare the shit out of anyone...even the devil himself!

"This isn't going to be pretty," I murmured when I noticed my friend had done the same thing. This was going to be one hell of a long day.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I flopped on top of my bed and threw my blanket on top of my face. I was screwed...BIG FREAKING TIME! The Kuchiki Clan was going to go broke all thanks to me! The total amount of money they owe to that school wasn't even funny. All I wanted to do right now was rest and not think about the scolding I was going to get.

"KuchiKuchi RukiRuki!" Katsume yelled, banging on my door. "Open the door, quickly!"

I flopped the blanket off my face and walked to open the shoju door. I slid the door open and opened my eyes. In front of me was Katsume, Hikaro, Yoro and the damn strawberry. They all had shit-eating grins platered on their faces.

"Whats up, guys?" I asked, smiling.

"Yoruichi-San got us tickets to Six-Flags Majic Mountain!" Katsume replied, jumping up and down. Yoro and Hikaro smacked him in the back of his head and before his face could meet the ground, his brother caught him by the neck collar.

"We're here to see if you want to..." Hikaro began, his voice serious.

"Hell freaking yes," I replied, walking up to my cousin and wrapping my arm around him. Time to tease this little punk. Yoro and Katsume were snickering. Ichigo was twitching abnormally and turning red. Hikaro was terrified...actually looking like he was going to piss in his pants.

"Hikaro," I started with this flirty voice, and a pouty frown. "You don't look like you..."

"STOP IT, IDIOT!" Hikaro yelled, slipping away from me and got near a laughing Yoro. "You are scaring the shit out of me! What in hells name is wrong with you?"

"Calm down!" I said, walking away from the four of them. I turned to look at my trio of idiots and smirked. "LAST ONE TO THE SENKIMON IS A ROTTEN EGG!" I flash-stepped out of my part of the estate, the garden, my siblings room, and the exit...where I met with my Nee-San.

"Hisana-Nee, may I please go to..." I began, with pleading eyes.

"Of course you can!" Hisana said in a smile, cutting me off.

I blinked confused and stared at her. "But you didn't let me finish, Hisana-Nee."

"Yoruichi texted me and asked me permission," Hisana explained, walking past me and giving me a pat on my head. My eyes widened and a smile was placed in my face. "Have fun, Rukia-Chan."

"Hai!" I said, bowing down for respect and continued flash-stepping. I wanted to hit myself of how stupid I was behaving. It was only a pat on my head and I was happy because of that.

"Oi oi, we're going catching up!" Ichigo yelled from behind me.

"We already did, idiot!" Hikaro corrected, laughing hysterically. It was the first time I've ever seen him like this. This guy needs to get out and smile more...I think his life would be way better. Yoro and Katsume appeared in front next to us, both of them panting heavily.

"Less talk, more flash-stepping!" Yoro yelled, and we all complied. Yeah, this was way better than staying inside my room and sleeping. I was spending time with friends and being happy. Ichigo and I stayed behind while the rest were ahead.

"Remember the time I took you to there?" Ichigo asked, his orange bangs covering his eyes.

"Of course I do!" I replied, smacking him on the head. "I'm not stupid!"

"The devil laughed at your last sentence," Ichigo said, laughing.

"Idiot carrot-top!" I hissed, rolling my eyes and catching up with the rest.

"Stupid midget!" he yelled angrily. "Don't leave me behind!"

"Stop talking and catch up!" I yelled back.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cheerful ending...why? I dunno...kind of down right now soooooo I wanted to make a nice and happy ending for today...

*sigh* And I'm finally done with this chapter! Freaking finally! It took me a while because I was kind of lazy, the heat is unbearable, school is about to start...some other shit. Bwahahaha, anywaaaays! Ya guys know the deal ;) Reviews, follows, and favorites are needed if ya want a new chappie aaand chocolate cake is your reward!

Goodnight, good morning, or good evening to all,

TCC2000 or Faa-Chan or Creepy...my friend calls me that ;p


End file.
